Destination Unknown
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...
1. Gone

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** I saw many tragic-Tsuna stories that sometimes I wonder are people really love tragic stories. Although I think, it might be influence by a certain story, which it was the people he cares so much abandoned the sky. I'm one of the people who got influenced by the said story, however the plot of course, different than the others.

This story is also influenced by a family theme movie entitled 'Ookami Kodomo Ame to Yuki'. If any of you never watch this movie, try it! It's very interesting and lovely, just the ending….oh no! No spoilers!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and ever remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 1:<strong> Gone.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I'm no longer able to be here, since my existence only causes nothing but pain…'<strong>_

* * *

><p>He zipped the last luggage.<p>

He looked around the room, which once was occupied by him.

It was empty.

It was silent.

Nothing of his belonging was placed inside the luxurious room.

Everything has been placed inside the large luggage and the backpack, which were placed near the wooden door.

He sighed as he wiped up his sweats. He glanced at the clock in the room.

It was 11.30 PM.

It took him more than three hours to collect everything. He sighed as he trembling to stand up; the tiredness had taken a toll on his body. He held his throat, felt thirsty and painful.

It has been a month since the incident happened. He just discharged from hospital last week, after being confined for almost a month due exhaustion and dehydration. At that time, he was about so depress that he almost tried to commit suicide, all because of the accusation that had been thrown to him. No matter how much he denied it, people were unable to believe him. Worst, his family was there when they came to that place! All of the evident were pointed to him!

Until he not able to hold the stress any longer and he collapsed. One of his assistants saw him on the floor and brought him to the hospital, and was hospitalized almost for a month.

After he drank the water from the bottle, he sat on the large bed and stared at the large space of the room. His eyes were empty, he felt lonely and sad…

But nobody was there for him.

He never done the crime, someone has set him up!

He glanced at the wall where his usual suit was hold. He just stared from the bed, and doing nothing. He then stood up and walked to the desk, where he looked at the materials on the medium size desk laid on.

His rings and a letter.

He stared silently, before he walked away and turned off the light.

He glanced for the last time, before unlock the door, grabbed his luggage, and silently left the room.

Good thing that he had several types of rings that he received from his friends and family, as well as some kind of stones that contained some sort of power, so he can easily left the building without being detected.

Heh.

Friends, huh?

Did he ever have even a single 'friend' who trusts him now?

Maybe not.

He walked faster but silent enough from waking up the other residents. After such time, he reached the edge of the mansion where the forest barely made contact with the garden. He panted a little, before he slowly took out a stone; light purple-pink in colour, and clenched the stone tightly.

He mumbled some chants, and as the full moon light fell on one of the tree where he stood, slowly a fog appeared around the mansion. The guards, who were guarding the places slowly, one by one, fell down unconscious. The power of the stone will last within one minute so he had to run faster to the back gate if he wanted to leave the place.

He glanced at the building in front of him, sadness had boil within him. But he knew that if he stayed longer in the said building, nobody would ever care for him anymore.

Like they care if he was gone.

Because he was viewed by his family as a sinner, terrible sinner.

People who really involved in that incident never forgive him.

He was so sure about it.

Being abandon, totally alone, and he could not able to take it any longer.

Perhaps, those people would be happy if he was gone.

Yes.

Really happy.

Took a last glance, he quickly run past the back gate without looking back, and left behind all reminisces and memories of himself in the mansion and the family that he knew…

And disappeared within the night.

Without anybody ever realized the loss of his existence in the Vongola HQ Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong> It's my other new story for KHR, but my story 'Between Curse and Hope' is still on going, don't worry.<strong>

** Try to figure out who's this poor character. I already give the clues so try figuring it out. I might be posting the second chapter in 2, 3 days…depending on how fast I finishing up the said chapter. **

** I hope everyone enjoy the story (can I say like that!?). Please read and review. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	2. Where did he go?

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

**Author's Note:** A day after I post the story, suddenly my emails got lots of story's alerts, favs and reviews! Thank you so much everyone for liking, alerting or reviewing my story! I really appreciate them!

**To Hina:** Ahaha…I guess you just wait for the future chapters, sorry.

**Princesslolitatheorca654:** Thank you.

**Belle'Masque:** The family feeling that you mention in your review, it doesn't mean that it has to be making in the next chapter. It will be showing in that future chapters so please wait for it, thank you. Awww, I can't stop but remembering Yuki and Ame when Hana's cleaning and repairing their new home. So sweet!

**Mona:** Your review is the most grateful thing I ever received! Thank you so much dear! It actually got me shock and it's been more than five years since I received such review from readers (and on first chapter too!)! For you to say that my story is more reasonable made me speechless…and I also agree with you. I always saw the reason of the tragic stories always with the same unintentional killing, but it's the first time I found out that the other reason is because of feeling bored or lost interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 2:<strong> Where did he go?

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>People only realize the existence of others after they disappear from their sight…'<strong>_

* * *

><p>A strange feeling came across him that morning.<p>

Dino blinked for a while as he was driven into the patio that reaching towards the main building. Lots of people were rushing in and out of the place, looked very pale and panic, even among them were people from CEDEF and some of them were from Varia. The 10th boss of the Cavallone Family made his way to the Vongola Mansion immediately after he received a call from his former tutor Reborn this morning, asking him to come to the mansion. Dino did not know what exactly happened at the HQ, but judging from his voice, he knew his tutor was furious, but at the same time, impatient.

Something was not right that morning.

He could feel it.

But what?

Ever since the last incident that happened last month, he was always aware of the sudden change of his surrounding. He could feel something was wrong but he couldn't identify what had caused him to feel that way. He felt nervous right now, because his former tutor Reborn, finally arrived at the Vongola Mansion this morning after spending almost two months at work field, working together with CEDEF in investigating a certain mafia family that involved with human and child-slave trafficking in New York. The said tutor, now in adult form, had received the information regarding 'that' incident and obviously, he was pissed off. He threatened Dino that if he did not come to the mansion, he will personally hunt him down.

Dino knew that he shouldn't take what Reborn said easily.

As he stepped out from the car and walked away with Romario, he saw a group of men in black suit was preparing their guns with communicators at their ears. What kind of trouble did this family involve? Aside from what had happened, nothing serious happened, except that not long after that Tsuna had collapsed and admitted to the hospital; that was what he remembered after being told by Tsuna's PA.

He realized that he couldn't see Tsuna or any of his Guardians. No, he did see Gokudera who was talking to his small squad, giving orders with serious and a bit…impatient, to the said squad. Not far from him was Sasagawa Ryohei, who was approached by one of his men and whispered something to him. At least he saw some of the Guardians.

But he couldn't see Tsuna at all.

Was he late?

But that person was never late.

Still, it was bothering him since there was no sign of his present. He looked at Romario, who shot a question glance at him. He just shrugged his shoulders, did not know where he was.

After waiting for some time, felt so restless and uncomfortable, Dino request to the maid who was in the same room as him (currently at the meeting room) to meet Reborn. The said man was actually was about to open the door when the maid opened it before he could grasp the door knob. The maid was shock to see the adult before bowing to him, apologized as she did not know Reborn was there. Reborn just shook his head and let the maid left the room, after she left a tray of tea set and some biscuits for the guests.

"Reborn…" Dino said nervously, as he saw the said man was indeed, intimidated.

"What exactly happened, Dame-Dino?"

"Eh?"

BANG!

"Don't pretend that you don't know! You understand what exactly I'm asking you, don't you?" The hitman shot his former student as he glared angrily at the blonde man in front of him. "Or do you want me to make a hole on your brain so that you can finally grasp what I'm talking about?"

"Wa-wait up, Reborn! At least let me explain this to you!" _And don't shoot me again!_

"It depends on your answers, Dame-Sino," Reborn was about to shoot his former student again when suddenly, the door of the meeting room was opened and revealed the Six Guardians.

"Reborn-san!" Said Gokudera. "When did you arrive here, Reborn-san?"

"This morning," Said the adult. "That's right. Where's Dame-Tsuna? I need to speak to him regarding 'that matter'."

Everyone went sifted and nervous as Tsuna's name was mentioned. Nevertheless, Yamamoto said, "He's still in his room I guess, since we never saw him this morning…"

"You guess..?" Asked Reborn, suspiciously. Yamamoto just shrugged before he decided to take the hitman to the east wing of the mansion, where Tsuna's room was located. As they reaching the room, Reborn couldn't help but feel that the Guardians were hiding something from him, especially when it comes to Tsuna's matter. Reborn decided that after his meeting with Tsuna, he would asks the Guardians and will shoot them if they refused to answer.

However, as they reached the building and went to his room, there were no replies inside the room.

It was silent.

Felt curious, the blonde tried to open the door, only to find out it was unlock. Dino looked at Gokudera who nodded his head, and proceed to open the door.

What they saw after that was a rather shocking one.

Inside the spacious and luxurious room, besides the furniture and books, nothing was left.

It was empty.

The clothes, the belongings, all of them were gone!

And Tsuna too!

Where did he go?

Why everything is empty?

"Tsuna's gone?"

"What is happening here?" Asked Dino as he turned around facing his former tutor and the Guardians. "Reborn! Everyone!"

"We don't know…" Gokudera's shaking voice slowly heard in the room. "All of us, for some reason, fell asleep without even realize it…"

"And what do you mean by that?" Reborn said with stern, a bit pissed off with the reason he heard.

"Not just us," Yamamoto stepped in, causing everyone looked at him. "Not only us, the guards, the maids, the servants, everyone! We all fell asleep at the same time and none of us realized it! Until some of the CEDEF members came in, they found out that all of us on the floor fell asleep!"

"Are you sure it was not done by the enemies?" Asked Reborn, looked angrier.

"If the enemies were the one who done this to us, there should be traces of them interfering the ground zero. However, according to CEDEF, none of us were injured when they found us, and everyone was alive without even small injuries inflicted on us," Ryohei explained, causing Reborn to narrow his eyes.

'How could it be that possible?' He thought as he frowned.

As the home tutor and Guardians were talking to each other, Dino went inside and saw the suit that was hang on the wall. Dino knew that it was Tsuna's favourite one since he always wore it on many occasions. He grabbed the clothes; the suit smell nice and was ironed by the maid, means that he never wore it yesterday. He looked around and his eyes fell on the desk.

He saw nothing but a letter.

Dino went to the desk and pick up the letter. He stared wide eyes, and looked over his shoulders to see the Guardians before he looked at what was written on the front letter. There was some writing on it, obviously Tsuna's handwriting. However, it didn't refer to anyone; only one statement that had caused turmoil appeared inside the adults' body.

_**I'm sorry…**_

"Satisfy now?" A woman's voice made everyone in the room turned around in defense, only to realize two adults were leaning against the door.

Both of them wore an anger expression, which they concluded the anger was due to the reason of their missing sky. And it was towards them, the people who claimed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's friends and family. The male leaned against the doorframe; hands inside his pocket suit while the woman folded her arms against her chest, with one of the legs leaned against the door.

"After leaving him alone for a month, now you're going to realize his existence in this world? What a shame. You people should just quit from your position and kill yourself!"Said the woman who glared at them angrily.

"What did you say, Katagiri Suzume!? You're just Juudaime's PA, nothing more!" Growled Gokudera as he was about to pull out his dynamite. Yamamoto and Ryohei quickly grabbed the said man from destroying the mansion.

"And these PAs are the one who stay by his side when he was in stress and during his hospitalization! Where exactly you people when he need you the most?" Barked Katagiri Suzume, shocking again the Guardians and Dino.

Reborn just tipped his fedora down, hiding his eyes from the view. He knew what the woman said were true. Although Reborn just found out about the problem last week due to his long, dangerous mission, he felt responsible for not being able to be at his student's side, to ask him what happened.

"And you still have guts to call him Juudaime after what had happen, Gokudera Hayato," Said Katagiri Arashi, Suzume's younger brother. "Aren't you distrusting him so much when 'that incident' happened?" Gokudera flinched when he heard that.

"Not even his father, or his friends at his side! None of you were with him, because all of you are too busy to believe to the stranger rather than your OWN BOSS AND YOU OWN FRIEND!" Barked Arashi furiously, this time.

"And how do you know that he's not the one who did it? He's the only one in the room with the victim!" Cried Lambo, before he quickly hid behind Ryohei when he realized that Suzume was getting angrier than before.

"Oh? Just like that? Don't compare me with your brain, ahou-shi! Unlike a spoil brat like you, I can think better than you are!"

"Really nee-san? You're emotionally mad right now," Said Hibari Kyouya who leaned against the wall. Both he and the Katagiri siblings were cousins.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HIBARI KYOUYA! I EVEN HAVEN'T FINISHED UP WITH YOU YET!" Hibari flinched when he heard Suzume's raising voice. He knew better that his cousin was actually a very, very high-temper than him.

It was a miracle she still has not beaten or killed anyone right now.

"Now that Decimo is missing, I want you people to tell everyone in the family as well as our top-alliances, including Nono, to keep this matter secret from the other mafias," She said as a 'click' was heard inside the room. Everyone's eyes landed on the Colt. Python .357, which was in Suzume's grip.

Wha-what the..?!

"And I'm a woman with my words. If any of you ever told anyone about this, I'll shot you straight to your brain without any failure! I'm not joking, because before this, I am a part of Keishichou (2) and associated with CIA and INTERPOOL! Do that, you'll die!" Everyone minus Arashi, Hibari and Reborn stared with shock, as they never thought that a former police officer was actually working with a mafia family –in Vongola, to be specific.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Reborn as he tipped his fedora down. He somehow felt that he could trust her and Arashi in handling the Vongola while the main boss disappeared. "Are you going to do all the things in Tsuna's place?"

"Just like usual, Reborn-san," She said as she put back her gun back to its case. "However, Nono need to be in charge for approval or anything that required a boss' signature. If anyone within this family asks about this, just tell them Tusna-kun isn't in condition to work for a while."

"Easy to say than to do it…" Lambo grumbled until this time, Reborn shot him at his head side, causing the teen ran behind Yamamoto this time, "Just do it, stupid cow!"

Everyone nodded gloomily, and was about to leave the room when they heard Dino said, "Where's…the Sky Ring?"

"Huh?" Everyone was staring at him, confused and numb, not quite understood what he was talking about. Dino was holding the tore up letter in his hand, and his face paled.

"The ring –I mean the Vongola Sky Ring! In this letter, Tsuna said he left it on this letter! So where's the ring?" Everyone was shock to hear Dino's words and quickly glanced with each other, before scattered to search for the ring in the room.

"I don't see the ring here," Said Yamamoto who searched at the closet.

"Same here," Said Ryohei.

"Same here too," Said Chrome.

"Not in the drawers too!" Claimed Suzume, who was with Gokudera searching for the ring at the desk.

Everyone stared to each other, looked horrified as they finally realized what it mean was.

"Could it be…someone stole the ring?" Said Lambo as his face paled. While the Vongola Sky Ring needed only the true bloodline of Vongola to succeed the ring, it was also a part of Tri-Ni-Sette, and was among the valuable rings in the world. Losing it would means that they would loose something historical, which not even money could replace it.

"We don't have much time. Dino and the Guardians will come with me to inform Nono about the missing ring, and after that we'll go search for it," Said Reborn as he pulled out his gun and pulled the safety lock. Seriously, he really needed to shoot someone if not because of the situation that required him to suspend it. Not to mention the incident which involved his former student, and now he had to search for the missing ring and Tsuna too.

"What about us?"Asked Arashi.

"I think you two better stay here. Aside from Tsuna, you two are the only people I can rely to manage the administration in this mansion. And Suzume, don't hesitate to shoot them if they refuse to take your order, understand that?"

"Roger that!" She said with happiness gleamed from her face. Shockingly, Hibari was the first person to leave the room, not because of his hate for crowd, but he left due to the fact that knowing Suzume's sadistic smile, he knew better to leave before she turned into her SM (3) mode!

At first, they were puzzled with his sudden action, not until they left the mansion and Hibari told them the reason why, that all of them shuddered in fear (including Mukuro minus Reborn). All of them somehow felt extremely relief that they had left the mansion before the sadistic Suzume released her mode.

They don't want to think what will happen if they left the scene later than now.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, after the siblings left the room after the Guardians (Suzume let out her hysterical chuckle '<em>mahahahaha<em>' that even Arashi wished to join the Guardians), Suzume took out her right hand, which previously inside her pocket coat. Held out the fist, she slowly opened it and revealed the item inside her hand.

"Are you sure to do this, nee-san?" Asked Arashi as both siblings walked out from the east wing of the mansion. None of the maids, servants or guards walked at the pathway where they were now, since all of them were busy with cores and roles.

"Better than do nothing," She said as she glanced at the window. The light of the sky seemed dim, not cheerful like usual. Perhaps, the sky was mourning for the lost of the family's sky too. "I really pissed off with that treacherous bitch! She's the one who destroy everything!"

"Including Sasagawa Kyouko-san's relationship with Tsunayoshi-kun…" Said Arashi, trailed off.

"I know from very beginning that this bitch is a sly fox! She's trying to seduce Tsuna-kun by using any means, but the last thing I ever thought that is she's using this dirty trick!" Suzume kicked the door of an empty room hard until it was crack. "At least he's escaping right now…"

"What are you going to do with that?" Arashi pointed the item in Suzume's hand. "Minami and Higashi are already there, waiting for your orders."

"I'm going to investigate that incident, before, during and after the incident, the people who got involved, and which family she belongs to," Suzume pulled out her flipped phone and opened it, dialing some numbers. "And I want you to go back to Japan after those two leave."

"Ah..! That's right, our nephew…" Suzume nodded as she stared at her phone.

"Nee-san, are you sure you don't want to tell them that actually, you're the one who keep it?" Arashi asked as his sister looked up from her phone.

Suzume smirked as she flipped her phone, "Naah, no way hell I would tell them! I don't think that lion cub wants to be separate from his master. It's better to leave him with Tsuna."

She handed the item into Arashi's hand, "Make sure you gave this to those two, and told them to pass it to Tsuna. I'll tell more later on."

Arashi nodded his head as Suzume slowly walked away, already mumbling about paperwork and anything else. 'Just like Tsunayoshi-kun..!' He thought as he looked at the item in his hand, before clinched it tightly.

It was the Vongola Gear –Sky Ring Version X.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:<strong>_

1) **Colt Python .357** –It is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt's Manufacturing Company of Hartford, Connecticut. It is sometimes referred to as a "Combat Magnum". It was first introduced in 1955, the same year as Smith & Wesson's M29 .44 Magnum. It is believed that the Python was the finest production revolver ever made.

(2) The **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department** (警視庁 _Keishichō_) serves as the police force for the entire Tokyo metropolis. Founded in 1874, it is head by a superintendent general, who is appointed by the National Public Safety Commission and was approved by the prime minister. The Metropolitan Police, with a staff of more than 40,000 police officers and over 2,500 civilian personnel, manages 101 stations in the prefecture. It is the largest urban police force in the world. The number of inhabitants per police officer amounts to 290:1.

The main building of the _Keishicho_ is located in the Kasumigaseki part of central Tokyo. Built in 1980, it is 18 stories tall, a large wedge-shaped building with a cylindrical tower; it is easily seen from the street and a well-known landmark. Suzume once worked in this place, however for some unknown reason she left the police force.

(3)** SM** –It is mean 'Sadistic-Masochist'. In Japan, SM means 'Sado-Maso', and usually it has something to do with exclusive nightclubs or brothels that offering wild sex service. It's either the customer or the worker who wants to do the SM activity.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 has done. I will be posting the next chapter probably in mean times, not too sure about this. I'm honestly say that this chapter is the hardest one to finish, since it's about time the Family realized the missing Tsuna, and adult Reborn who finally came home on the same day. Also, their fracas among themselves…it's really hard to make it.<strong>

** Did you saw two familiar OCs in this story? Yes, the Katagiri siblings, which appeared in my previous work –Between Curse and Hope. It's my habit to use the same OCs if I'm making my stories in the same fandom, however it also depends on necessity to use it again or not. I'm not sure if I would use the other OCs but…unless they not appeared yet in Curse and Hope, they'll not appear in this story. **

** I'm actually rushing to finish this chapter because currently, my house was under renovation. My mother wanted to have plaster ceiling to all over the room, which include mine as well. So I need to pack my things and shoved them into bags or closets or whatever it takes! Geez, why now? My sanctuary is getting invaded!**

** Please read and review. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. A Lost Traveler

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

**Author's Note:** On second thought…maybe I just update chapter 3 as well. With the renovation that took days to finish (I wish my room to be first than my sister) so I just post this one as well. I'm actually never post two chapters in one time, and this is the first time I ever did.

WARNING! This chapter contains some vulgar words. Please bear with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 3:<strong> A Lost Traveler

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We traveled together. And after countless summers, one day, I was all alone again. At the end of everything, I was truly… and utterly… alone…"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsu-Tsuna…why did you do this?"<em>

_**No…I didn't..! Yamamoto..!**_

"_Juu-Juudaime…what are you…!?"_

_**No, please! Gokudera-kun…!**_

"_I thought that you're a person who's extremely loyal to my sister…"_

_**O-onii-san, wait! This is not what you think…!**_

"_Bo-bossu…why?"_

_**Chrome, please don't look at me like that…**_

_**Lam-Lambo, don't be scare…please don't go..!**_

"_Oya oya…to think that you've lower yourself like the other scumbag Mafioso…"_

"_Who thought that even you have this kind of side, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

_**Kyouya…Mukuro…not you two too…!**_

"_NOO! HE DID IT! HE DID THIS TO ME!"_

_**Wha-what..!?**_

_**No…! No I'm not..!**_

"_Ot-otouto…how could you…!?"_

_**Dino-san, I don't do it! Please believe me!**_

_Everyone, including Basil and Iemitsu who were along the group just stared at him with disbelieve. _

_Disgusting._

_Hateful._

_Shameful._

_The said victim cried as much as she wanted, leading to Dino and Yamamoto to bend down to her, tried to calm her down. Tsuna sat on the floor dumbly, as he watched the rest slowly turned around and left, leaving behind Romario and Dino's other subordinates. Romario bent down and raised his hand to Tsuna, who stared at it before shaking, grabbed the handed hand. He did not know what had happened next until he felt the same hand touched his face and felt something wet against his skin._

_He did not even realize that he was crying._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up from his sleep after a strong shake shaking his boy. He looked around and heard the pilot was announcing that that the plane will be arriving at Namimori Airport, and the air stewards and stewardesses were busy explaining the passengers on how to buckle the belt or calming down the crying children. Tsuna closed his eyes as he sighed tiredly, both body and mind. He steadied himself as the plane shook before safely landed on the airport's ground.<p>

It was one unpleasant dream that he had just now.

It was the fifth day of him missing from the Vongola Mansion. He managed to get a taxi that brought him to the railway station before boarding one to the St Petersburg. From Italy, he used a fake passport under the name 'Samuel Gerard' to book a train's ticket, and it took him more than a day to reach the said destination. As from St Petersburg, he took another railway journey to Moscow, and from Moscow, he booked one ticket to Narita Airport, Japan before switching a plane to Namimori. This time his passport name was no longer as 'Samuel Gerard', instead he came in as 'Hiiragi Tomofumi', a Japan citizen who came back from his traveling in Moscow.

As he carried the luggage and backpack on his shoulder, he felt like his legs were getting heavier than before. Aside from jet leg that he felt right now, he felt very tired and heavy. His endless journey to come back home had taken a toll on his body too much, especially since he was just discharged from hospital less than two weeks.

He went to the bus section at the airport and waited until the bus came, before it took him towards the small city of Namimori. Tsuna took the back seats in the vehicle, leaned against the window as he let sleepiness took over him. It's not that hard for him to once again, dreamed about 'that' dream.

The one that haunted him ever since that day.

He was framed with a crime he never did, his family did not believe him. He was left alone after the commotion, and Romario and few of his other co-workers were the only people that stayed with him. His PAs came by afterwards and were shock to find out what had happened. Katagiri Suzume almost went out and was about to beat the Guardians if not he stopped her from doing so. These people were the ones who listened to his side; unfortunately, Romario had to go back to his family and promised him to help him as much as he could.

The afterwards were not that pleasant.

Timoteo, the Ninth Vongola Boss came by the next day and Tsuna was shock to find out that the old man asked him to responsible of what had happened, without even asking him what had happened. The old man said he learned everything from the Guardians, Dino, Basil and Iemitsu, and of course, from the victim whom he met first. He found out that the victim was a daughter of a Family who always wished to be an ally to the Vongola and the incident had somehow damaged the family's reputation. The boss demanded for Tsuna to be responsible on everything, or he will make sure Tsuna would regret it.

He was unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time.

No matter how much he denied it, Timoteo did not believe him. He said there were witnesses who saw them and all the evident showed that he was the culprit. Tsuna was speechless, Timoteo looked really furious of what had happened and he did not believe him, every single words. Tsuna would surely broke down if not Suzume burst into the room despite the efforts of Nono's Guardians (yes, Suzume was very strong that Tsuna even wonder if her strength succeed the Varia Quality. Even Nono's Guardians were thrown away! Seriously) and took him away. She put her into his bedroom and from inside, he could hear furious fracas between the Ninth Generation and Suzume.

"How dare you do this!? You just listening to one side and then you accused him! Are you sure you're not suffering from Alzheimer Nono?" Screamed Suzume furiously.

"Watch your mouth woman! Don't you –"

"Shut up Ganauche!" And a punch was heard. "Listen here! Leave him alone right now! Attacking Tsuna-kun like that would never solve everything!"

"But everything is clear! There's even witness more than one!"

"Then investigate this matter! Until you do that, tell that SON OF BITCH to stay away from this family and this mansion, don't ever try to do anything stupid AND DON'T EVER TRY TO MEET TSUNA OR ANYTHING THAT COULD CONTACT HIM WITH THAT S.O.B OR HIS FAMILY IF HE WANTS TO LIVE LONG! YOU GOT THAT!?" After the last scream that would make even Tsuna turned deaf, Suzume opened the door harshly that accidentally hit his face (which surprised her a lot) and quickly locked the door.

Tsuna did not realize that he already cried when the woman whom he looked up as a big sister came into his room. She let him cried his eyes out until his brother Arashi came by. They stayed with him, waiting until he calm down. For the rest of the day, or even after that, they always accompanied him together, as if they were his Guardians instead. At least he felt a bit calm since he always heard whispers and back talk about him and the said incident, which depressed him more. His relationship with Kyouko also was destroy after the said woman came all the way to Italy and slapped him hard. Someone told her about the incident that she was so angry that she said she hated him, and left him while crying. Sasagawa Ryohei stepped in and asked him not to meet again with his sister anymore, since they had broken their relationship and Kyouko's heart was hurt. This had left his devastated as his heart also was broken, but of course, nobody cared.

The climax of the incident was that he overheard the conversation of his Guardians among themselves about how they wonder if they still could trust him anymore. Went to his office, he trashed everything over until collapsed and was sent to the hospital, which left him almost a month hospitalization. That was when his PAs came by and suggested to him a solution, and making sure that they could provide and taking care of things before he left the family. They would make sure that at least, he has a destination to go after leaving Italy. That was how he ended up went to several cities in North Asia before he came back to Namimori.

Right now, he did not know where to go. After he woke up again due to his frequent nightmare, he pushed the 'Stop' button and stepped down from the bus after reaching the destination. He was all alone, nobody was with him, plus it was mid night so mostly people were already asleep now.

He felt like to cry.

But nobody was there for him.

Because he was a terrible sinner.

No.

He more like a lost traveler, who did know what to do in an isolate place that he barely known; he was send there because of his sin.

And he felt terribly in pain.

He knew nobody would care if he was a lost traveler.

After all, he was all alone.

It was his decision to leave the family.

Because he knew, nobody would ever forgive him for the crime that everyone believed he did.

Perhaps, Reborn too.

They thought that he really assaulted the woman, that's why they hated him.

They would happily forget about him too.

Why should he kept on remain at the place where everyone treated him like a stranger, especially his own Family?

So he left, and became the lost traveler.

Even in the place he once was belonging.

Leaving everything behind what had shaped him into the current him.

In the end, he was alone.

Without any destination to go.

He started to feel dizzy; it seemed like the stress and pressure he felt from the whole incident had caused him to have a migraine. He felt painful throbbing started to torture him merciless, and he walked limply, not aware where he was going.

He did not realize that he was in the middle of the road that he very familiar.

He was in front of the gate of his own house, once that he stayed before he became the Vongola Boss.

He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, when he heard the voice that he missed so much, especially after what had happened.

"Tsu-kun?" Tsuna stared at his mother, who stood at the door with eyes wider than usual. "Tsu-kun? What are you doing here? I thought that you…"

Nana was unable to finish her words, as Tsuna suddenly ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Cries slowly heard from the young man, who was sobbing uncontrollable. Nana, confused with what had happened, just let her motherly instinct took over and wrapped her son gently.

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" She asked gently, when her eyes landed on his luggage and backpack. Nana narrowed her eyes as she realized something must have gone wrong, "Did something happen? Why do you bring your luggage here?"

Tsuna shook his head as he buried his face on his mother's chest, acting like a small child who tried to seek comfort from his mother. Both of the mother and son sat on the ground, and Nana could feel that her son was trembling terribly. She knew something wrong had happened, but she decided to wait until Tsuna spoke to her, shaking.

"Kaa-san…" Tsuna said, tried to stop crying but fail. "I don't want to go back…"

"Eh?"

"I want to stay with you! I don't want to go back!" He cried, as he tightened his grip on Nana. "Please don't leave me alone…"

"Please don' leave me 'kaa-san, I'm scared…"

"I'm scared…"

_I'm so scared to be alone…_

Such small and fragile child, Nana was unable to say anything. She just nodded her head as she gently held her son, who was crying over and over again. She knew something worst had fallen on her son and nobody was there for him, not even her husband; no wonder why Tsuna was shaken terribly.

There is no way she would allow anyone, even Iemitsu, to get away from this. She would protect her son even if it's cost her life.

She wouldn't abandoned her own son, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3 finally done, but I feel a bit awkward. The truth is, I finish this chapter first before I complete the second chapter. I wonder if it's because that this chapter is more easier to write than the second chapter. Ideas bloom like mushrooms after the heavy rain, so I'm stuck at this chapter before finishing the previous chapter.<strong>

** I remember that there's train journey that went across Europe and went to Moscow, Russia. I don't remember the names or the cities that the train come across, but I know there should be some trains that follow this route. If any of you know about these trains please tell me. Also, North Asia is Russia. If you don't believe my word, feel free to look at the map. Russia is the largest country in Asia.**

**I also want to highlight here, that the air steward and stewardess are the words that I learned when I was in primary school; it's the same as flight attendant or cabin attendant. The English that I learn in my country (Malaysia) is 'Queen British', not American. Readers should know that there are some differences between Queen British and American English, so please don't tell me that some of my words and spelling are wrong, because it is not American English.**

** Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing my story. Please, don't forget to leave a review. –Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	4. What he had left behind…

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** I got difficulty to continue this story ever since the house renovation started several days ago. Not only I was unable to use my computer like usual, I also had to sleep at the second kitchen the day my room was done with the ceiling! Then the next few days, all my family and me did was cleaning, cleaning and cleaning! I got very tired, and to add much worst, my skin started to get rashes and itchy, wounded my legs because I scratched them many times.

Yes, I have skin allergy and sinus, which making my skin worst than normal condition. The ceiling's dust is very poison to me, and I also non-stop sneezing because of it! AAACHOO!

Thank you for everyone who is following, favouring, alerting and reviewing this story! I was so happy that after I post the two chapters (due to renovation), the story got so many people to read it, although I actually want people to give me their opinions regarding this story. Thank you very much again!

And finally…PSYCHO-PASS SEASON 2 WILL BE ON AIR ON 9TH OCTOBER! YAAAAAYYYYY~! CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!

**Loveydovey17:** Oh my, sorry for making you cry. However, thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it!

**Lik3r16:** Of course, the others will investigate what exactly happened. From the last chapter, yes, Tsuna will stay at his old home but I'm not making him to have some adventure because of the current situation. Sorry for disappoint you.

**Poppyhub:** Yeah, thumbs up to Nana! Hey, maybe I can use your idea for Nana punishing her husband!

**Love-tsuna:** Thank you very much for your review. Don't worry, this chapter and the next few ones will have the story of Tsuna living with his mother.

**Mona: **Woah there, easy girl easy~! Just read from your reviews I knew that you already pissed of with the Family and others! Calm down my girl, don't be too mad alright.

Yes, I know the way they treated Tsuna (even Hibari. Somehow, I got a feeling that some readers want him to be at his side…) was way too much, and they even abandoned him in the first place. But you have to understand, under shock and stress situation, it was way too hard to be calm and rational, unless you manage to calm yourself first. Remember they also normal human beings, and I don't think by suddenly tortured them would be enough (eh?).

The replacement Guardians? No, I won't do that. Suddenly change the Guardians just because of what had happened won't do any good either. Just leave it to Suzume and Arashi, since she too, don't think it's a good idea either.

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 4:<strong> What he had left behind…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Far below…<strong>_

_**We've been starting to collect what you've let go...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Day three of Tsuna's disappearing-<strong>_

"From what we had investigated so far, it seems that the security didn't detect any kind of reaction from the trigger, neither on the ground or air."

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes as he listening to the reports by one of his men in his office. 'So he didn't crush the security trigger huh?' He thought.

"Anything else that related to this matter?" He asked as he looked at the people in the office. One man raised his hand, and apparently, he was a member of Gokudera's squad.

The Six Vongola Guardians, Reborn, Basil –the current Advisor of CEDEF, the Varia (surprising, Xanxus was there too), Arashi, Suzume, Dino and Romario, as well as the Simon, Giglio Nero and Gesso Families (Byakuran, yes, he forms his old family again but as Vongola's ally) and Timoteo were sitting in the large meeting room. It was the room that where when emergency happened, everyone; from the Family until their allies and CEDEF will join.

"It seems that Decimo had left the mansion during night, and he was able to avoid the security surveillance cameras that were placed at the walls," Said one member in Gokudera's team, named Alexis.

Iemitsu stayed silent after he heard the reports from his men.

He was not happy with the current founding after all.

"Could it be that he's using an illusion to get away from the mansion?" Said adult Mammon, still clad with her dark cloak.

"That would be impossible," Said Mukuro as he looked at Mammon. "If he used any of the rings with Mist attribute and cast an illusion, both I and Chrome would definitely sense him right away, even within sleep. I believe that you too, Mammon-san, know that a very high skill illusionist could sense it very easily."

"I'm supposed you're right…" Said Mammon after a moment of thought.

"He must know the location of the surveillance cameras placed in this area, and managed to avoid it by using the routes not being detect with the said camera," Said Shoichi as he typed on his small laptop. Spanner and Giannini both sat at his sides, looking at the screen.

"Maybe…" Said Iemitsu when his eyes fell onto Suzume, who sat with scowl face. "How about you, Suzume?"

"…There's something that disturbing me when the illusion matter was brought up."

"About what?"

"The infamous incident last month," Everyone flinched as all of the people in the room realized what she just said. "But I'll discuss this matter later. Anything else?"

"No damage or injuries were found that night. However, we found his fingerprints at the back gate," Explained Alexis. "We believed he left using the said gate."

"No, there's damage," Said Shoichi as he turned his laptop to everyone in the room. "The footage of the cameras suddenly buzzes off one by one."

Everyone looked at the screen when the recorded video that shows the guards and servants were walking along the pathway before suddenly, turned off. It happened for almost two minutes before it became clear again. This time, all of the mentioned people were lying on the ground, asleep.

"He must be running away that time," Said Enma, as he glanced at Adelheid. "Which cameras that had this damage?"

"The one to go to the back gate." The suspicious was confirm. Tsuna did use the back gate to run away.

No wonder why people did not know his escaping from the mansion.

"Can we trace him down with any methods?" Asked Timoteo, hopefully to hear some positive answer.

"I'm afraid we need some time to do that," Said Spanner while everyone's eyes stared at him.

"Yesterday, me, Shoichi and Giannini checked on his account number or any electronic communication for some records. It turns out that his account banks in Italy, Swiss were closed down, and all of the money was withdraw at least three days before he disappeared. His phone was left at his room and no records were found inside. His computer also had no trace of his activities, worst, he deleted all his emails or any related things that could trace him down," Spanner said as he too, turned around his laptop and showed it to everyone in the room.

Everyone groaned as they realized that Tsuna really managed to cover up his traces perfectly. Unknown to them, two people smirked as they found out the news.

"How's the search for the Vongola Sky Ring?" Asked Reborn this time.

"Well…" Said Giannini. "We tried to our best to trace it, however, it seems like the ring's power was not available on our radar. Either it was covered with Mammon Chain or something that equals to the chain had covered it up."

"So we back to the square one, huh?" Said Suzume as she stood up, earning everyone's stare at her. "Good job, everyone."

"Do you want to go somewhere, Suzu-nee?" Asked Hibari when he saw both of his cousins were about to leave the room.

"Ah," She said. "I want to buy some souvenir for Kakeru and father in Kyoto. Arashi's going back to Japan tonight."

"EH!?"

"Why?" Asked Basil.

"We received an emergency call from our father this morning. Kakeru was admitted to hospital due to dengue fever," Everyone flinched when they heard the dangerous disease. "That kid was placed in ICU due to his high fever, and father wants at least one of us to come back and take care of him. Looks like that brat is throwing tantrum while having a high fever!"

"But…why Arashi-san?" Chrome said as Arashi looked at her with raised eyebrow. "I mean…usually at least an aunt can take care of her nephew, right? A woman usually more gentle than man…"

"Kufufu…Nagi, are you trying to say that we men are bad in child care?" Said Mukuro who held Chrome closer to his side while the said girl blushed.

"In your case, you are," Gokudera said bluntly, causing a vein popped up on Mukuro's head. "As much as I remember, Arashi is a doctor, am I right?"

"A former one," Said Arashi as he slowly, had a pained looks and strain smile. "I'm no longer a doctor."

For a while, everything was awkwardly silent before Suzume decided to break the ice and said farewell to them. Hibari rose up and said he wanted to join them, as he also wanted to buy something for his nephew Kakeru. Timoteo decided it was time to end the meeting and dismissed it, and everyone slowly left the room with promises to investigate the matter again.

Iemitsu sighed as he walked away from the meeting room. Ever since his son disappeared, he and the others tried their best to trace him down, finding any clues or anything that he had left behind.

Iemitsu had ordered the staffs to start an investigation regarding the missing Decimo since two days ago. Although Iemitsu was retired from his job, however in this case, he represented Timoteo due to his age. At first, most of them were shock to found out that the Decimo gone missing from the mansion, but none of them realizes or notices at all.

How did he disappear from the mansion without a trace?

Knowing that this matter would spread out in the mafia world like a hot gossip of famous celebrity, the Vongola high-ups had taken actions upon the matters.

It was not something that can be joke around.

This is serious!

A man who was related of the world's most outstanding mafia suddenly missing, but that was not the main problem.

The problem was that person was someone important because of his role as the Tenth Vongola Boss! Worst, it was his own son!

When the people within the Vongola and allies (aside from Cavallone) found out about the missing Decimo, everything was almost when into a mess! All of them –Giglio Nero, Gesso and Simon Families immediately went to Timoteo office and asked him whether it was true or not. Yuni, who was currently at her final stage of pregnancy, asked the Vongola Family with tears in her eyes. She kept asking whether it was true or not, and Gamma –her husband, tried his best to calm her down. Even Reborn had to interfere and tried his best to comfort the crying woman.

Sadly, it was true at all.

It was a month of September, a month after everything happened. After the incident that started their distant relationship with Tsuna, Iemitsu found that he was unable to look at his son's eyes. He felt like he did not want to be at his side, left him behind…

All because he found him committing that awful crime.

And he was unable to accept that fact.

However, that was not his sole reason why he joined this investigation.

There was another reason why he needed to find Tsuna.

Not because he left behind the Vongola and disappeared.

Not because he was a terrible sinner.

No.

It was not like that.

He just…he just wanted to know the reason of the incident that recently happened.

He wanted to know why he did not bother to tell him or the others the reason why he did the crime that he knew his son would never do. He knew that his grown-up son was not that kind of person who easily changed just for fun. Unless, something had happened to him. He knew him better.

Or, is he?

Suzume punched him very hard, a day after the incident happened, and Arashi screamed at him. '_As his father, you should believe in him more than stranger!'_ That was what he said to him, and he knew that young man was right. He should know his son more than he should know anyone else, but also, he knew that he knew him less than what people had expected from him.

Due to his job, he always spend his time away from the small family he had, claimed that he left them in order to protect them from danger, and as a result, he almost not participate with the boy's childhood and grew up as a boy who don't want anything related to his no-good father. Although both of them had better relationship after the Representative Battle, the incident last month had destroyed everything he had with his son.

"_You actually not understand your son very well…Sawada Iemitsu. As expected from 'No-Good Father' like you."_

Suzume's words like sword, stabbing his heart many times that he felt liked she already killed him and revived him again and again. She said it with an irritated face when the said father came to the hospital, learned that his son collapsed and was admitted to the hospital. Not long after that, everyone came by one by one, but none of them stayed long enough to see the brunette. They looked guilty, afraid, uncomfortable whenever Tsuna's name was mentioned and Arashi, snapped by sending them home, with words _'Why do you make yourself hard if you don't want to see him in the first place?' _that stabbed everyone in heart.

Arashi was less harsh than Suzume, and he was not easily short-tempered like his sister, but he cared enough to make people that he despised to be honest with themselves. Knowing that the Guardians were not comfortable with Tsuna yet, he asked them to leave, but he had another meaning with his harsh words:

'_Come back when you feel better to face him. He don't want you all to leave…'_

After several days had passed since the hospitalization, whenever he saw Tsuna in the hospital, all alone, fighting to survive his weak condition, he realized that boy didn't have anyone from his Family and friends to visit him, with the exception of the first day he was admitted to the hospital, his PA, Romario and his few co-workers. He was the only one with Basil to visit him, and while Tsuna was sleeping most of the time while they came, he knew Tsuna was crying silently, because none of his friends came to visit him.

He was more like a crumble person who will break down in any moment.

That was why he wanted to know his reasons for acting like that, and yet that boy seemed to lose his ability to talk while he was confined at the hospital, thus interrupting the matter that he tried to ask at that boy.

And yet, he was gone…

Iemitsu rubbed his aching forehead as he told his staff to make sure not to leak the information about the missing student. Temporarily, they told the others that Tsuna isn't in condition to work for a while.

He hoped that it would be calm before the storm.

But how long he and the others could prevent such news from leaking out?

How long?

He also asked the allies in the meeting room and the connected staffs to shut up their mouth if anyone asked them about the incident. He also requested their help to participate with the investigation that he had conduct.

They had been tried to collect or search anything that related to Tsuna.

He sighed as he leaned against the chair; felt his headache had throb his head more than ever. He then glanced at the table where a piece of paper laid on the table.

It was the photo of adult Tsuna when he was 18 years old, graduated from high school. He was with his son and wife in the photo; the three of them looked very happy together. His friends and seniors were also within the photo, very happy with the graduation.

"Tsuna…" He said, as tears slowly gathered in his eyes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't do this to you. Please, be safe…"

He did not know that Arashi was at the outside of his door room all the time, listening to his cry and whimpers of his own stupidity that caused his son to run away.

He just stood there alone, and silently listening the grief father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan, Day 6 of Tsuna's Disappearing-<strong>_

Nana looked at the thermometer at her hand, before glanced down at her son who was lying on the bed in the guest room. He winced a little when the pain in his head throbbed as an after-effect of his high fever, and Nana knew this is not the first he ever sick like this. Followed by small coughs, Nana grabbed the wet towel from a bowl of ice water, squeezed it, before she wiped his face, hands, chest and back. Tsuna winced as the cold cloth touched his feverish skin, before him calm down and slept again.

After Tsuna came back surprised, Nana quickly ushered him inside, knew that it was already late night to stay outside; she even wondered how he managed to reach the house without anyone accompanying him. He took off his shoes and tried his best to put it neatly on the shoe racks until Nana reached out and stopped him, shook her head. Tsuna glanced at his mother and frowned. He always felt sorry for his mother whenever he saw how lonely the house was; it was too quiet. However, the kind woman just smiled and ushered him inside.

Nana did not bring him to his upstairs room; instead, she took him to one of the guestrooms where once, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo and I-Pin lived. Judging from his pale face and exhausted movement, Nana knew her son had a high chance to get sick. The thing she feared came true when the next morning, she found out Tsuna had a high fever.

"Gomen ne, Tsu-kun. Actually after your come back, I want us to have a feast tonight," Nana said sadly to her beloved son. "I never thought that you'll become like this…"

"Ah, okaa-san…" Tsuna called, slowly opened his weak eyes. "It's…it's OK…I'll be alright if I lay in bed and rest. Don't worry too much…"

Nana frowned as she heard this. Could it be Tsuna had been sick for long time?

"I won't worry too much if you just come back home normally," She said as she poured a water into the glass, making Tsuna twitched. "Did something happen at Italy?"

After some times, both Tsuna and Iemitsu decided to tell Nana the truth, much to the woman's shock. Although she felt disappointed because they kept many secrets from her and always made her worry, Nana knew they just wanted to keep her safe. However, she made them promised to tell her if anything happens, just like the situation she faced right now.

Tsuna stared at his mother, before he shook his head, slowly.

"Tsu-kun, you promise to tell me everything…"

"But…"

"Tsuna," Nana rarely called him 'Tsuna', and if she did that, she meant it seriously. "I'm your mother. I need to know what happened to you." Tsuna closed his eyes, as he sighed with defeat.

"Actually… I had a little fight with everyone and tou-san…" Nana was shocked to hear that; they had a fight with each other? "So I decided to come here for the time being. Moreover, maybe they will ask you. But can you please hide me?"

Nana blinked then giggled. "Of course, Tsu-kun! I'm happy that you decided to come here," She then put her hands on her hip, tried to look very intimidated but failed; she looked too cute.

"That Iemitsu, I'll punish him if he comes back! How dare he hurt my dear Tsu-kun's feeling!" She said in a scolding tone.

Tsuna chuckled. Must be funny to see the usually professional Mafioso to be scolded and punished by his beloved wife. _'I'm sure Nono and tou-san will believe kaa-san, considering tou-san's nature_. "By the way, kaa-san…"

"Hai?"

"Can you…please cut my hair?"

"EH!? Why?"

"I feel my head very heavy…and hot…it's very uncomfortable…" Tsuna slowly sat up as Nana held him, afraid that he would fall down. She looked at his hair and it was soaked with sweats.

"Alright. I'll cut it off, but can we do it this evening? Kaa-san needs to go to shop for our groceries!"

"Gomen, kaa-san, if I'm not sick…"

"Now, now, don't worry about it. Lie down and sleep. I'll be out in a few minutes," Nana tucked her son in bed again and waited until he fell asleep. Relief that her son finally get some sleep, she slowly rose up when suddenly, she saw Tsuna's backpack was opened, and a small silky box was outside the bag. Felt curious, she picked it up and went to the living room.

Nana looked at the box curiously. It was made of wood and covered with aquamarine silk cloth. The embroidery was made with cold and silver threads, attached with small glittery beads. Nana slowly opened the box and saw several colourful stones inside of it. At the upper right of the box, she saw a paper came out within the stones and took it out. Unfolded the paper, she saw a message was written over it:

"_**Call me if you already reach Japan. This is my number, and don't worry, we won't tell them where you are. My acquaintances will come and help you."**_

_**-K. Suzume**_

Nana frowned. Judging from the contents of the message, she knew the fight that Tsuna had involved was actually, something very big. Otherwise her son wouldn't suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her house and crying uncontrollably. Besides, the message also said that this Suzume person won't tell anyone where her son had gone to, and she knew that he had returned to Japan.

Aside Suzume, there were other people who knew where her son now, and what exactly happened to him. However, she decided to ask Suzume first, since she got her phone number here.

Looking at the number, Nana pulled out her cell phone and quickly copied the numbers. After she locked the door and walked for shopping, Nana dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to pick up. After several minutes of walk, someone finally picked up the phone.

"**Hello?**" An English greeting without any accent came through the phone. Nana breathed in and out to calm herself, before she spoke.

"Anoo…"

"Is this Sawada Nana-san?" A Japanese question almost made Nana jumped from surprised; she thought that she was talking to an English woman!

"Yes, I am. Could it be this is…Suzume-san?" A pause, before the conversation was resumed.

"Yes, my name is Katagiri Suzume. I supposed Tsuna-kun already reached Japan yesterday, isn't he?" She knew it already? Quite surprising!

"Are you by any chance, Tsu-kun's friends?"

"Oh, ma'am, I'm just his PA."

"Well, I guess you're his friend too. Nobody would take care of my son so much if he or she is not his friend," Chuckled Nana while Suzume, on the other line, just smiled.

"Is Tsuna-kun alright, Sawada-san?"

"Oh please, don't be so formal! Just call me Mama!" Suzume sweat dropped as she heard that. However, she just smiled while her eyes scanned throughout the papers in from of her. "Then please call me Suzume."

"Tsu-kun is not…alright, actually…" Nana's voice trailed off, making Suzume's eyes narrowed.

"Tsu-kun is sick; he's having a high fever right now."

"WHAT!?" Suzume stood up from her chair. Good thing when Arashi and her first came to work as Tsuna's PA, he gave them each their own office (one large room divided by three; two were the office). Otherwise, people would see her reaction.

"Did you take him to the hospital?"

"I thought that too, but…"

"But?"

"I think I just call a doctor today. Tsu-kun seems very sick that he couldn't walk, I don't think he manage to go to the hospital."

"I see. Do you mind if I recommend one doctor to you? He's my friend actually, and he's recently moved to Namimori," Suzume grabbed her black leather notebook and slipped several pages before she found what she wanted to find. "His name is Andou Kazumasa, but just call him 'Andy'. I'll send you his address and phone number, and I'll inform him about your condition too." _I don't even understand why the hell he wants to be called as 'Andy,' stupid megane!_

"Oh my, thank you very much Suzume-chan! You really help me a lot!" Cried Nana, while Suzume winced. _How long I've been call with '-chan'?_

"My pleasure."

"Anoo…Suzume-chan, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Nana's tone turned into serious, and Suzume, who already expected the turnout of the conversation slowly, smirked.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Did something terrible happen to Tsu-kun?"

_Oh._

_She finally noticed it._

"Did he say anything to you?" Suzume put her phone onto her shoulder while she typed on the keyboard.

"No he don't, but, from what I could see, he seems quite terrified, exhausted, and sick. Tsu-kun that I know won't easily crying out of the blue, and if he was in trouble he always keep it away from me. This time, he even cried and don't want to go back! I don't want to ask him what had happened right now but I know that he knew I should know the truth one day. I just…couldn't really ask him right now…"

"Do you want to know the whole story?" Suzume paused her typing as she grabbed her phone and leaned against her chair. "The best suggestion I would offer is that you should ask your son and listen to his story, very, very carefully…"

"Because what had happened to him is something that you should not judge just from one side."

Nana's eyes widen as she stopped walking. Did she hear it right? Something bad had happened to her son? Why? How could it happen?

"Please, I'm begging you," Nana said, shaking. "I really need to know the whole thing! If it's not me, who else Tsu-kun would rely to? He said that he had a little fight with his father and everyone that he knows; it must be his friends too, but how can it be so little that he had to run away like this?"

"The truth is, I don't know what exactly happened either," Suzume could hear Nana's gasp from the line. "However, I believe that you need to know, that your son is innocent. I believe that someone who wants to see him fall framed him with a crime he impossibly can make. The problems are, all the evident and witness pointed him as the suspect."

"That's why you ask me to listen to my son's story?"

"Yes, so you really want to know the whole story, Mama?"

Nana gripped her clench onto her phone, tightly. Once again, she took her breath before letting it go, she set up her determination to know everything that happened to her son. Whatever happens, she needed to be wise in her decision.

"Yes, please tell me everything, Katagiri Suzume-san!"

A smirk.

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for those who review and put alerts on this story, I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be the start of Tsuna's life in Namimori, and for spoilers, Kyouko will meet again with Tsuna. The acquaintances of Suzume would also in the next chapter, and I hope, if everything went according to plan, what exactly the crime that Tsuna was framed with will be revealed in the next chapter. This chapter is also very difficult to make, since the meeting situation was a bit complicate to end, and I have to make sure that nobody will feel confused while reading it.<strong>

**I just remembered when I typed the scene of Tsuna in the guest room: where is Bianchi, I-Pin and Fuuta? I have no idea. Maybe I'll reveal it in the next chapter, but if we follow the original canon, I-Pin seems already moved out from the Sawada Household and lived alone, while Fuuta and Bianchi were unknown.**

**Psycho-Pass 2 will be air on 9****th**** October, which will be in another two weeks! Kyaaaaahhh~! I can't wait for it! I hope for more Kougane moments but I also want some romance for Ginoza too (NO YAOI!)! Haha, when the first time I watch KHR (I found Psycho-Pass first then KHR, although the later I had read the manga in 2005), I always mistook Hibari as Kougami, and vice versa! I guess I really like KHR too because of the mangaka who also the character design of Psycho-Pass.**

**Next chapter will be a little bit interesting with the involvement of my OCs in this story. I hope you people enjoy this SADIST, CRUEL TWISTED STORY OF MINE! MAHAHAHAHAHA~!**

**Meet again in the next chapter. Please read and review. Ja ne! –Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	5. Something or someone to find

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the very late update! It turns out this chapter had become the hardest chapter I ever made for this story so far! It seems like I couldn't keep my promise of telling my readers what exactly the crime Tsuna was accused! I also made every chapter longer than before! I'm very sorry!

Something click in my mind: are all the reviewers that I'm replying here had their own respective account? It's not that I don't want anonymous readers, but the names made me wonder if these people are using their account name?

The numbers of favs and followers are increasing. Thank you very much for your supports my dear readers.

**Luckystarfan:** Oh, please don't worry. Tsuna will be all right. I will not kill him that easy, or the story will be end just like that! XP

**chikocandy:** Hehe, thanks for your concern on Tsuna. However, maybe I should make some correction a bit regarding Hibari's cousins and Tsuna's PA. Both of them are the same people, the Katagiri Siblings.

**destinymew:** Don't worry about it. I hope you can continue read it to know the sequences.

**Lalanana17:** Thank you very much for your review. Oh my, another good idea for Iemitsu's punishment! Don't worry about Lambo, he will be punish too, although I did think your idea of shouting Lambo is nice one.

**Animefan123:** Oh yes, Tsuna is sick! Hehehe…!

**Sera:** Not letting Iemitsu to sleep with Nana in the same room!? Wow nice idea Sera! Not bad!

**BlackNights24:** Thank you very much for reading this story. Please be patient, as this story is going to be interesting!

**Kyokosasagawa-sawada95:** Thank you for liking my story, and did read your story. However I'm sorry, somehow I couldn't understand the story, sorry again.

**Dame-sensei:** Thank you very much for your review. Kyaaah! What a very good idea for Iemitsu's punishment! Hit his head with frying pan? Hm…maybe I should make a poll regarding this matter too!

From your review, I guess you too; felt that the stories with the same theme could be quite clinched. I don't know why, but aside from the abandon's reason of losing interest (which I found out quite rare and strange), most of the broken sky stories are based from unintentional killing. Unlike the story 'Their Boss' by Chu-chan, the outcome of the other stories seems very easy to predict. Just like Mona-san said (hey, my reply to her is just below you!), she found out my reason for this story was more reasonable than the other same theme stories. When I decided to make this story (not long after Curse and Hope), I thought that using the same reason is not that interesting, and instead, searched for another reason of Tsuna was abandoned by everyone.

As I said in previous chapter, if everything went according to plan, the reason will be explain in this chapter, but I'm not very sure if I manage to do that. You have to be patient if I didn't explain it in this chapter, sorry. For Nana's part, don't worry, her role is just getting started!

**Mona: ** Thank goodness that you had calmed down. It shocks me a bit when I read your previous reviews, hehe…

Well, of course you can say your opinion, I don't mind. Thank you for caring Tsuna, especially he is currently sick (although it's just a fiction, ne? Hehe). Please keep on reading this story Mona-san.

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 5:<strong> Something or someone to find...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are going crazy and I'm not sure who to blame.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Day 1 of Tsuna's Disappearing, Somewhere in Sicily, Italy-<strong>_

It was midnight.

Suzume and Arashi walked away from the main building of the Vongola mansion, choosing to use a hidden path from the main one; intended to avoid any contact with any people from the said mansion. The siblings had something more important to do than being question by those people about their 'midnight walk'.

Currently they were at the eastern part of the Vongola mansion ground, the one that nearest to the forest that surrounding the territory. Although after the commotion of the missing Decimo that happened that morning, it never stopped the Katagiri Siblings from doing whatever they wanted to do, now. Surprisingly, none of the staffs or guards that ever realized their existences was missing from the mansion, not even the Guardians or Nono ever realized it.

Maybe Reborn could be an exception, since he was the World's Strongest Hitman…

Not long after the silent walked, both of them stopped in front of oak tree that grew bigger for the past decades. The autumn breeze flew against the tree, tickling the leaves and blowing the hair and clothes of the other humans whose now slowly stepped aside from the huge shadow of the tree.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Said Suzume after the people stepped in front her.

"Minami no Suzaku, Higashi no Seiryuu."

On cue of their names were called, two people; both in their teenagers' form, stepped forward before bent and kneeled down, heads also bowed down. Suzume sighed silently before she raised both of her hands as a sign of standing up, as the moonlight slowly fell onto the two teens.

"It's been a while, Hime-sama," Said one of them, apparently a female.

"I told you many times; don't call me like that Suzaku!" Said Suzume as she looked at the girl named Suzaku. "You too as well, Seiryuu."

The girl named Suzaku raised up her head, looking towards her mistress. Known as Minami no Suzaku (1), she was a girl in no more than 17 years old. She had blue-sky eyes that shone like clear crystal, full of life and optimist, long red hair that if people stared at her hair, they could feel warm and comfortable, slim and had average height. Her clothes consisted of grey hooded shirt, auburn mini skirt and black legging with black sneakers. She fit perfectly what people would believe, energetic, cheerful and lively.

While the other one, Higashi no Seiryuu (2), was an opposite of Suzaku. He was silent, calm and cool; rarely spoke unless it was necessary to do. He had a pair of black crystal eyes, covered by glasses that shown wisdom and maturity despite his 18 years old appearance, short, messy black hair but long bangs at the sides, adding his charming and handsome face. His clothes consisted of dark auburn jacket with grey turtleneck shirt, brown pants and shoes. His aura seemed cool and calm, like a leader who is always on rational state no matter what kind of situation he was.

"I believe there's a mission for us, Suzume-sama?" Asked Seiryuu.

"Indeed, you are," She said as she pulled out something from the sliding bag she carried together. "I want both of you to go to Japan and assist this young man," She pulled out a file and handed it to Seiryuu. "However, make sure you find that stupid megane before you meet this person. That idiot has reached this town last month due to work transferring."

"Oh, you mean that guy…" Said Suzaku as she read the file along with Seiryuu.

"We're in serious matter," Said Arashi as the teens and Suzume looked at her. "The Dcimo was missing, and both of us had no choice but to participate as well. We want both of you to protect this man and assist him in anything; we'll support you financially." Arashi took out a small card and handed it to Seiryuu.

"However, make sure you're with him, if you can, all the time," This time, it was Suzume. "It seems like a third party had entered this mess and if we don't do something quick, everything will be in danger. While the real perpetrators are still on the loose, we need to protect him from this third party as well."

"Assist the young Decimo and his family even if you have to sacrifice your lives!"

"We understand, Suzume-sama! Arashi-sama!" Said the kneeled teen in union. Arashi pulled something from his pocket, making Seiryuu looked up and stared at him. Slowly, Arashi took out the Sky Vongola Ring and handed it to Seiryuu.

"This is…"

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi's Sky Vongola Ring," Said Arashi as Seiryuu clenched it. "Nee-san had a bad feeling that if this ring was left in the care of the current Family, it will be stolen by someone, and I need both of you to give this ring back to Tsunayoshi-kun. Natsu was getting restless and considering Tsunayoshi-kun's condition before, his health is a big issue right now."

"I understand. I and Suzaku will go immediately," Said Seiryuu as both of the teens slowly disappeared within the shadows.

"We're counting on you," Said Suzume as she and Arashi watched the teenagers disappeared within the shadow before turned around to return to the Vongola mansion.

"Do you think they can do the mission?" Asked Arashi as the siblings went back to the mansion.

"I believe in them," Said Suzume. "Unlike the people in the Mafia world, whom main ability is the Sky Elements of Dying Will Flames, and with the exception of Simon Family's Earth Attributes, they possessed the same 'things' like us."

"But more importantly is…" Arashi raised his eyebrow when he saw his sister shrugged limply. "They knew better than causing damages and increase the paperwork that had been mountain into FIVE PILES!"

"Well, at least Suzaku and Ryuu are better than our infamous cousin…" Arashi sweat dropped, as he remembered how disastrous their cousin was. Both of them immediately went depressed as they remembered the damages done by the Guardians, especially if it was coming from the collaboration mission of certain skylark and pineapple head.

"By the way nee-san…"

"Hai?"

"Is Ryuu having some eyes' problem?"

"Why are you asking me that question?"

"He's wearing glasses…"

"Hmm…I don't know…"

"Eh?"

"When I first met him, he's already wearing glasses, but to be honest, I don't know whether he's having eyes problem or not. I just not bother to ask him…"

"That's strange…" Arashi stretched his body before yawned. "The Guardians will be returning in a few days right? Regarding the investigation on that 'infamous incident' and our missing boss?"

"Yeah right~" Whimpered Suzume as she remembered the Guardians' missions.

"Let's hope that no more paperwork increase since they know you're going to shoot them to death!"

"Yeah…better that way…" She sighed, and hoped that no more paperwork that included the damages while doing the mission arrived at the office the next morning…

* * *

><p>…Or so she thought.<p>

"Even though I know these were their reports…" Said Suzume as she gritted her teeth and held her fists tightly. The staffs in the office slowly retread themselves before the time bomb exploded (Suzume)!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH THIS MOUNTAINS OF PAPERWORK~~~~!?"

The whole mansion was shaking terribly and all the staffs, guards and servants had to cover up their ears from getting dumb! Although that they knew this kind of scream could only be heard from a certain poor boss, whom in the past, always whimpering and crying because he had mountains of paperwork to do thanks to certain Guardians; this one was far more horrible than the previous one!

Oh, how they wish that Arashi were still here!

"Su-Suzume-sama…pleases calm down…" Said Alexis shaking, as he saw many deadly auras came from the lady boss who's now grabbing and reading the papers with lighting speed. "The…these are…t-the reports…fro-from…t-t-the Guardians…who are…j-just…n-n-n-now…return…fr-fr-from…the-their …miss-missions…a-and…"

"And WHAT?" Growled Suzume as she crumbled one paper in her hand. Alexis swore that he saw flames were burning in her eyes and her background…oh no, she's really piss off right now!

"The-the reports…a-a-are ab-ab-about…the-the-the investigations o-o-o-of…t-t-the miss-miss-missing…De-De-Decimo!" Alexis said with tears fall down like waterfall. His legs already wobble like jellyfish, and he was praying that if Suzume wanted to kill him, at least let him getting married first (poor Alexis)!

"I won't kill you Alexis, and for goodness sake, you still haven't married your girlfriend yet?" Alexis jumped from shocked as Suzume stared at him with bored look. She was wearing her glasses, which made her look more professional than before, especially since she was a woman with short hair and serious expression. The said man blushed furiously while Suzume continued to read the papers.

Actually, not all of the papers were about the investigation. Mostly about the progress, what they had done during the missions, whom they encountered, how many days they went for missions and what the damages they had done during the missions.

The last part was the matter that irked Suzume the most, as she grabbed her revolver and a sound 'click' was heard in the office, making poor Alexis shaking more terrible than before. She then quickly dismissed him, as she could see that poor man was about to pass out. After Alexis (much to his relief) left the office, Suzume grabbed one files on the upper right corner of her desk, which apparently, was the files of missions that were done six months until the month the infamous incident happened.

She quickly went to the files side and arranged them according to the dates and months separated them in two parts. The files on the six months were about six piles; each of the files had at least 12 reports done by the Guardians; however the month of the incident had 48 files. Each of the Guardians would be assign at least with two missions and usually not the dangerous or complicate ones, and if the mission was indeed hard and dangerous, the assigned Guardian will be given only one mission to do and usually partnered with one or two Guardians. For the 'twin' Mist Guardians, Mukuro and Chrome would exchange upon themselves on who will go for mission. Usually Mukuro would take the dangerous one while Chrome had the less or ordinary mission.

She quickly separated the files from the month of the incident until the current day, which was the 6th day of Tsuna's disappearing. Suzume twitched when she realized the paperwork had increased again, when a staff sent to her another pile of paperwork. Now she truly understand how Tsuna felt whenever he received reports AND paperwork on the same time.

"I swear I'm going to kill you guys…" She growled a she opened the file that was report on the month of the incident; two days before the incident happened.

_Mission no. xx_

_Date of accepting mission: 11th July_

_Date of giving report: 12th July_

_Mission: Investigation on Illegal Prostitution at Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy_

_Person in Charge: Hibari Kyouya_

_Approved by: Vongola Decimo-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The report had gained Suzume's interest as she read the title, although at the same time, it suddenly brought some bad memories to her. She decided to keep the file with her and read it later, since the most important thing to do was to check the reports on missions after the incident happened.

She found out she was not happy with the finding at all.

"These missions are stupid!" Shouted Suzume as she looked at the folder in disbelief before shutting it and taking another one, "I just read one file of one day and all I got is these nonsense!? GAH!" Suzume growled as she slipped the pages, "Catching stingy thief who tried to rob a pawn shop? Capturing a psycho who is peeking at the horse while poop –the hell!? Helping a boy solving his homework?!"

Suzume looked at the one responsible for the last stupid mission she just mentioned, and growled angrily, _'That stupid cow…'_

However, Suzume did realize that all of the ridiculous missions she read just now happened five days after the said incident happened. A day after and four days later, none of the Guardians had been assign on missions. She remembered it very clear since she was responsible for arranging the documents and key in the data. Also, because the day before the mission started again, Sasagawa Kyouka came all the way from Japan and demanded to meet Tsuna.

The consequences of the meeting were horrible, and she never thought that she would see how horror and heartbroken Tsuna was, after the meeting was over. Could it be that the incident was the trigger for the Guardians to start again their mission? To stay away from Tsuna after what had happened? To think that Tsuna had _**betrayed**_ them instead?

Suzume clenched her fist tightly, getting mad when she suddenly remembered the unknown perpetrators that still outside there, probably enjoying their victory over crushing Tsuna's life with the infamous incident. How long these people who love to torture this young man, tended to keep on screwing up Tsuna's life? Not to mention the internal conflicts between Tsuna and his Famiglias and allies too, which adding the problem more complicate.

As on cue, all the Guardians, with Hibari being the last, came into the office with some of them were bickering with each other.

"This is your entire fault, you stupid cow!" Gukudera said while he head locked the poor young boy.

"Ore-sama didn't do anything wrong, Gokudera-shii! I just threw the bomb to save the situation that's all!" Cried Lambo as he tried to release himself from Gokudera's grip.

"Maa maa, Lambo didn't do it intentionally. You know just how careless he is…" Said Yamamoto as he tried to break off the fight, which unfortunately, failed.

"Shut up baseball idiot! You also contribute to that matter!"

"I also EXTREMELY contribute too, tako-head!" Cried Ryohei that unknown to them, a certain PA had vein popped up on her head.

"Ple-please, Lambo-kun, Gokudera-san…This is Suzume-san's office…" Said Chrome with obvious fear that can be heard in her voice. Well, at least she realized the situation…

"Kufufu…My dear Chrome, why are you so afraid?" Asked Mukuro while a certain skylark just rolled his eyes.

"It's because she knows what you're dense about, pineapple head."

"Kufufufu…looks like someone's going to die today…" Said Mukuro, annoyingly while took out his trident.

"Care to fight?" Asked Hibari as he too, took out his tonfas, forgotten that they all were in big, BIG trouble...

"Mu-Mukuro-sama…don't -!"

_**BANG!**_

Everything went silent as a loud shot was heard within the office. The Guardians finally realized that they were facing with a DEADLY Shikigami as in front of them, stood an angry Suzume with revolver pointed to the hole at the ceiling, and her eyes were covered with shadow.

"Will you damn bastards be quiet!? Making messes all the time…" She growled as the gun clicked, ready to release the next shoot. Everyone quickly took a step back as the Guardians finally realized that they were in Suzume's office.

"I've received your reports just now…" She said with a sickening smile that enough to make Chrome hid behind Mukuro, which made the said man raised his eyebrow. She pointed at today's reports that already a pile of paperwork, "Are you sure this paperwork is about your mission? Not the damages you've done huh?"

"We..we-we just-just…uh…" Lambo tried his best to say his excuses, until…

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

"Don't make a mess with me you stupid Guardians…" Growled Suzume as she reloaded the bullets. "What the hell are you people were doing during your missions, you bastards?!"

Everyone gulped as the group looked at the very, very red-face, angrier Katagiri Suzume. Although Hibari did not show his emotion too obvious unlike the other Guardians, he already felt like his soul was going to leave his body soon. For Hibari who had been living with the said cousin for two years (of hell, he could say), seeing Suzume like this only meant one thing:

DIE.

"Err…investigate…the…case?" Said Lambo, shaking.

"Really?" Growled the mature woman as she grabbed one of the recent files from the desk and raised it in front of the group. "So kindly tell me, what the hell are you doing at Bonn (German) that the damage bills reach the number of 350, 000 Euro?"

Lambo already sweating like hell, Yamamoto swallowed his saliva deeply, Gokudera tried to calm himself although inside he already felt freezing to death; wishing that eating Bianchi's Poison Cooking was better than facing Suzume's super crazy wrath, both Mist Guardians twitched when they heard the numbers of damage they had done in Sweden's capital city, and Ryohei lost his will to shout his famous 'Extreme' words.

If everyone looked at once, Suzume seemed like Medusa with glowing red eyes and dark aura and hair that floating at her back, which enough to make the whole Guardians took one-step backward. At least Mukuro was grateful that Suzume was not a real Medusa, or everyone will be cursed into stones!

"I'm…I'm sorry Suzume-san!" Chrome stepped forward and quickly bowed down to the said person, much to everyone's surprised. Suzume just stared at her, as if demanding Chrome to talk more.

"We…we're on our way to go to one of our allies that gone to Hamburg for autumn vacation…" Said Chrome, which made Suzume wondered, which kind of idiots that wanted to spend vacation during autumn. "…and…and on the way to leave Bonn, we were ambushed by other family…"

"Which one?" She said, and much to everyone's relief, they no longer see a 'Dark Medusa' in front of them.

"They claimed to be the Amare Famiglia," Said Ryohei, supporting Chrome.

"Amare?" Suzume raised her eyebrow. "Why they wanted to attack you?"

"That's the problem," Said Gokudera. "They said that us, the Guardians should admit defeated and bow to the strongest Mafia."

"But the current strongest is Vongola!" Claimed Lambo.

"If Squalo heard this, he probably attacks us too," Said Yamamoto as he chuckled. Everyone mentally agreed with his words although none of them showed it obviously.

"How did they attacking you?" Asked Suzume as she narrowed her eyes. Could it be the damage was done by something stronger than the rings and bow weapons too?

"Uhh…about that…" Said Lambo shaking, while Suzume raised her eyebrow.

"They tried to attack us with the guns," Suzume nodded as a sign of continue. "But as we're about to defeat them, one of the men suddenly jumped in and revealed something that enough to throw us away!"

"What!?" Suzume was shock to hear the news. "What kind of thing that you know?"

"It's hard to believe, nee-san…" Said Hibari, whom people already knew was not kind of talkative person. "This man, he owns nothing but a pair of ninchakus, but still manages to harm us alone."

After hearing Hibari's words, Suzume realized that all the Guardians were wrapped in bandages; Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei were the ones that injured the most. Ryohei and Hibari probably taking the direct hit since both of them more aggressive (Hibari) while Mukuro probably injured for protecting Chrome. "Anything else?"

"There's a strange sign on his forehead," Said Yamamoto. "And it looks like a planet symbol to me…"

"Planet symbol?" Asked Gokudera, shocked. "What is it?"

"It's like a trident pointed upside, while the tail was roll in circle," Yamamoto stopped for a while and thought before continued. "And the colour was a bit dark blue."

Suzume widen her eyes as she heard the detail. Suddenly, she remembered something that enough to make her expression harden.

"_**Some people were trying to harm us and the devices, but an acquaintance of yours saved us from the people with signs on the forehead…!"**_

'Could it be…?' She thought when the next thing she heard had causing her blood boiled once again.

"Haha, but you know, if Lambo didn't throw his grenades at that guy, we probably won't be here!" Said Yamamoto as he chuckled.

"It's because of this stupid cow that I almost died, damn it!" Gokudera smacked Lambo's head very hard. "You threw your bomb at the jetty nearby and I was there! What if it hit me!?"

"I'm-I'm sorry! I just wanted us to get out from there!"

CLICK!

_Uh oh._

"…By blowing up the whole jetty? That's why the costs are 350,000 Euro?"

Everyone gasped as all of them turned around and saw Suzume in her Medusa mode! Raising both M-16 and her Colt Python gun, she glared with flames burned within her eyes and shouted:

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU DAMN BASTARDS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM~!<strong>_

"_WOAAAHHH~!"_

_**TRRRRRRRRR!**_

"_STOP IT! PLEASE!"_

"_UWAAAHHH! LAMBO-SAN DON'T WANT TO DIE –GUPYAAA!"_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"_YOU'RE EXTREMELY DESTROYING THIS MANSION –GAAAH!"_

_**KABOOOMMM~!**_

"My my, what a lovely day…"

Nono just chuckled when he heard Reborn's remarks on certain bombing-shooting incident that happened just now. From Nono's office, which the two adults were enjoying a cup of Earl Grey Tea with Chocolate Amaretto Marquise Cake, they watched as the Guardians minus Chrome, were chased down by an angry Suzume with gun and machine-gun. Even Hibari had to avoid the bullets as if his life was depending on it (sounds like Tsuna's Reborn! Mode!).

"You must be missing this, right Reborn?"Asked Nono as he took a sip of his tea. "I have to admit it, after all that happened; suddenly I missed these noises…" Some of the maids and a butler tried to suppress their laugh as they too, agree with Nono's words. Just now, the scene was more chaotic with explosions and curses and…

"COME BACK HERE! LET ME CASTRATE YOU FOOLS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEN ANYMORE!"

…OK, that was way too much.

Reborn stayed silent as he drank his tea. He also agreed with Nono, especially when the day he reached the Vongola mansion, the feeling that he had made his heart beaten faster than normal.

_Too peaceful._

The hitman brought his hand up to tilt his fedora down, letting the rim shadowed his eyes. He was recalling how the Mansion had been before he left for his mission in New York: noisy, chaotic with the sounds of fighting and explosions everywhere; loud screams and shouts were heard continuously, along with the carefree, or creepy, laughter of the fighting idiots. The workers dashing back and forth at all times just to fix the mess the occupants left behind, not before a shrilling voice screaming 'STOP!' and ended up with loud smacks. Not to mention Tsuna's wailing and crying for all the damages done by his beloved Guardians, especially from certain skylark and pineapple head.

Yes, that was how the Vongola Mansion was meant to be.

"By the way, Reborn…" The adult looked up from his stare at the window to Nono whose now was staring at him. "Do you know what exactly the mission that Tsunayoshi-kun gave to you, two months ago?"

Reborn was silent, as he kept on staring at the outside window where he could see Suzume was fighting with Hibari with such cynical and calm expression, but not before she threw shurikens angrily towards the idiot cow and the 'extreme' boxer without failed. Shadow fell onto his eyes as she remembered Nono's question, and looked at the said man with unreadable expression.

"As far as I know, until now…" He said as once again, he stared at the fighting between cousins that seemly would not stop until one of them lose. His eyes fell on the black hair woman who is now throwing Hibari far into the fountain alongside Mukuro, who unfortunately stood right at the fountain and fell together. Reborn could hear Chrome's screaming Mukuro's name with worried and his former student –Haneuma Dino who was suddenly appeared at the patio. The two men were soaked from head to toes, and Mukuro accidentally pulled Dino instead of Chrome and again, fell into the fountain along with the pissed off Cloud Guardian.

Reborn sighed silently as he continued his conversation with Nono, not bother to wonder the consequences of the incident at the fountain,

"…It has something to do with the world's most scandalous case that happened four years ago."

* * *

><p>He doesn't ever remember how did he get into this place.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a 24-year-old young man looked at his surrounding with confusion that boiling inside of him.

He was confused.

He was scared.

He did not know how he got himself into this place.

However, after blinking several times and slowly massaged his head, he finally realized that he was in the guest room of his own house in Namimori. He felt his head was aching terribly, and his body was weak and heavy, almost made him to forget what exactly happened to him. The last thing he ever remembered was when he started to feel dizzy; it seemed like his fever had gotten him best after he came to Namimori by flight. Due to his weak body, jet leg and endless journey he had to endure, to fall sick was easy to be.

He growled as another pain stabbed his head merciless.

He was sure his head was hit hardly by the pain.

Tsuna slowly rolled over his side, tried his best to ignore the pain in his head. A sound of the sliding door being open shocked him from his world and instantly glanced up to see who was entering the room.

"Konbawa."

A gentle, male voice greet him in friendly manner, however it did not stop himself from looking at the newcomer with suspicious eyes.

However, he felt strangely calm…

And safe.

He looked at him again, the newcomer.

He was a man in late 20s. His eyes were black, shone as if a crystal bathed with the sunrays, although the glasses hid it. His hair was dark brown, with bangs that cut in the left; the bangs however seemed a bit longer to each sides, especially right side. He was tall, yes, in 180 cm, but still, he looked thin. From his appearance, he seemed

"My name is Andou Kazumasa, a doctor. You can just call me 'Andy', and I'm recently moved here," He said as he chuckled a little. "Your mother called me and asked if I can check on you…" He had this gentle expression as well as his aura while talking to him.

That young man once again felt safe, and calm, until…

"How's your body?"

His question startled him. Hesitate, he slowly looked up, stared at the gorgeous black eyes that fascinating every person who looked directly into them.

Haha, good thing he's not having some sort of pervert dream or otherwise he will end up crazy!

A sudden touch jerked him, a lot. Suddenly, he seemed to see a vision of a single hand, slapped his face hard, followed by several words that was aimed to him, and people's glares of fear and hatred that scared him terribly.

He did not hear the voice of the man that spoke to him panicky.

He did not want to feel the touch of other hands that started to make a contact with him.

He did not hear his own scream, or other voices that started to fill his surroundings.

He only realized that he was crying when he felt strong arms held him in tight hug and held him closer to him.

Upon in this embrace, the soft voice kept saying to him gently to calm down and not be afraid; everything is going to be all right.

His breathe slowly calm down, and closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand stroke his hair gently.

Then he remembered what had happened to him.

He ran away from the Vongola Mansion and his Family because of certain circumstances.

He used a magical stone that he received from someone to get out from the mansion.

However, in order to leave the place that brought too much memories for, he had to endure endless journey just to received the place he was once lived before.

Despite his weak body and mental he left, since he has been released from the hospital less than two weeks.

He managed to run away, but with injuries in his heart.

He just wandered around after reaching his final destination, without knowing where to go, all alone in the middle of night.

He did not realize that he already walked to the middle of the road.

He did not even realize that he was at his own house, with his mother appeared in front of him.

He only saw a bright light that suddenly appeared in front of him, followed by Nana's voice, asking him what happened to him who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night.

He barely knows what happened next.

It was because, after that, the only thing he ever remembered was the pain in his heart that kept torturing him, and he felt that his body became so heavy that he wanted to fall down, and he felt so cold that his heart almost jumped out from his chest.

He only realized later on, that he was in Nana's arms, crying and sobbing uncontrolled, telling his mother that he didn't want to go back to the place that kept reminding him of his dark pasts. Nana just held him until she gently took his hand and led him into the house.

That was how he ended in this place.

The man who was holding him kept reassured him that everything will be all right and nothing to be afraid.

It was strange; they were strangers but it seems that he felt more safe and secure with him.

It was their first meeting in awkward way, but he never felt so safe like this.

When was the last time he ever remember being safe in his life?

Perhaps, only 'that' time…

That he ever feel safe.

As he lay down (the man made him do that), he looked at the man with curious eyes. He wanted to say anything but his throat felt pain; the fever was not healing yet.

He just nodded his head when the man asked him to lie down, take some rest and sleep. He unconsciously grabbed his hand as the man wanted to leave the place, and he said to him:

"Please don't leave me alone…"

Like a parent, he stared at him with shock, and then his eyes turned gentle and he nodded his head, agreed to stay with him…

For that moment.

As he was about to fall asleep, he wondered why he felt so safe with the stranger, because this was their very first meeting with each other.

They were strangers, and yet, he knew that he felt safe whenever he was with this person.

Knowing that he finally safe, Tsuna let his eyelids closed and let him to be submitting into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna's Disappearing, Somewhere in Sicily, Italy-<strong>_

"I wonder what's Tsuna-kun was doing now…"

Adelheid glanced at her side as she sat next to the 10th Boss of Simon Family –Kozato (or Cozart) Enma, sipping her coffee. The tall woman saw her boss was staring aimlessly but with sad expression; the young man with red hair looked very sad with the sudden disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo and his good friend.

"Does he eat anything? Did he sleep well? I'm very worried about him, Adel…"

"Seriously, Enma," The Glacier Flame-user sighed as she put down her cup and stared at her boss. "Tsuna's not a kid anymore, and he should know how to take care of himself especially his own life…"

"I know that, but…" Enma slowly trailed off his words, looked pained and depress. "He's still weak…he's not that long after being discharge from the hospital. You know that Adel?"

Adelheid stayed silent as she stared her reflection on the cup. She understood very well, what exactly Enma was trying to say.

It has been a week since the mysterious disappearing of Tsuna, and almost none of the families managed to get any clues of his whereabouts. While the Mafia world had been inform of Tsuna's inability to work for a while due to his health and Nono will temporarily shouldered the responsibilities, even the Simon family wandered how long they can keep on lying to those people.

The Cavallone Family had tried to search for Tsuna in Scandinavia area (Northern Europe) while having his visit to the said area. He claimed that one of his subordinates had information that someone in the said area had seen the young Decimo in Poland. The news somehow managed to give hope to the Vongola as they almost run out of clues; however, Reborn reminded them that it might be a false one. Still, Dino insisted to investigate the matter and left towards Poland.

The Varia received one mission in South America, specifically in Argentina and headed to the said location. Xanxus made a shock revelation to everyone in the families, that he promised to search for that 'trash' and bring him back if they found him, but made everyone wonders if he meant it alive or death.

Byakuran tried to use his power to cross the parallel world in order to find him, however Shoichi forbidden him from doing so, since he found out those worlds were not safe to enter. It seemed like some sort of wave energies that covered the world suddenly became unbalance, and if Byakuran kept on for his search, he probably be rejected with heavy injuries. The Giglio Nero Family also was unable to give any help due to Yuni's condition. Even Reborn and Timoteo forbidden the family from joining the search, instead, focusing more on Yuni whose already reaching her due date and can go into labor anytime. However, Ganma promised to give hand if they come in contact with any information regarded the missing Decimo.

The Guardians still on their missions; to search any clues or possibility of seeing Tsuna, even went as far as seeing the enemies of Vongola in diplomatic way. Most of them were shock to meet the Guardians, but rather doing honest and polite knowing how strong, Vongola was. Interestingly, they told the Guardians that an assassin had came by and threatened to kill them if they won't cooperate in good way. When Gokudera asked one of the enemies named Salestry Family about whose the assassin was, they only gave one name that made him flinched in shocked.

_**Princess of Chaos.**_

"To think that infamous assassin also helps us in finding Tsuna-kun; it's really hard to believe…" Said Enma as both him and Adelheid left the café. "As far as I know, she's the type of person who never attaches herself with any organizations or families. Why does she help us?"

"Maybe…" Adelheid was unable to continue talking when suddenly, an old woman in front of them stumbled on the ground alongside her belongings. Both of them quickly came by and helped the elder woman. After putting her things into her small car and thanking the youngsters for helping her, she then asked Enma, "By the way sir, are you Japanese?"

Enma and Adelheid looked at each other, "Uh...Yes, we are. Does it bother you ma'am?"

"Ohohoho…not at all. It's just that, last week, a gentle young Japanese man helped me with my fallen things too."

"EH!?" Enma's eyes widen when he heard that. "How do you know he's a Japanese?"

"Well, when he sighed tiredly I heard him spoke Japanese despite his brown hair and eyes. You see, I was working in Japan when I was young so it's not that hard to know whether it's a Japanese language or not…"

"Cou-could it be…" Enma quickly pulled out his cell phone and screening through it until he found what he wanted. "Could it be this guy?"

Enma showed the old woman a picture of Tsuna; apparently, a picture of him in his office before the incident happened. The old woman looked closer at the picture before she nodded her head. "Yes, that's him. That's the young Japanese man who helped me last week."

Enma and Adelheid gasped as they looked at each other. Finally, after such a long time, they finally found their first clue.

They finally had a lead to search where Tsuna had disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:<strong>_

1) **Minami no Suzaku** –It means "Suzaku of the South" however it is also well-known as "Red Phoenix/ Vermillion". In East-Asia legend, Suzaku was referred as a magical red bird with the ability of controlling flame and was the protector of the South Gate. It is also believed that the legendary onmyouji Abe no Seimei had Suzaku as one of his Shikigamis.

In this story, Suzaku was referred to as a young teenage girl with long red hair and blue-sky eyes. She alongside Seiryuu was assigned with a mission from their mistress and went to Japan..

2) **Higashi no Seiryuu **–Means "Seiryuu of the East", Seiryuu also known as the "Blue Dragon". In East-Asia legend, Seiryuu was referred as a magical blue dragon with the ability of controlling water and was the protector of the East Gate. Seiryuu was believed to be the strongest and the leader of the Four Gates, with the exception of Koryuu –The Golden Dragon. It is also believed that the legendary onmyouji Abe no Seimei had Seiryuu as one of his Shikigamis.

In this story, Seiryuu was referred to as a young teenage boy with short, messy black hair but with long bangs at sides and black eyes. He alongside Suzaku was assigned with a mission from their mistress and went to Japan. According to Suzume, his reason for wearing glasses was unknown, and she not bothers to ask him why.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for the very late update aside from having difficulty to finish this chapter. Unfortunately, on the process of making this chapter, many things happened to me that almost led me to undergo serious depression, again. <strong>

**Easier to say, I'm no longer had my trust in my family again. What is the point if the only thing I got was negative feedback and no support? These things made me very unhappy…**

**Thank you for those who read this story, I really appreciate it if any of you kindly left review. At least, it will cheer me up after what had happened. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	6. Sinking Into the Deep Water

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** After posting the previous chapter, I went for holidays in Langkawi Island (check Wikipedia if you want to know more, hehe) and going there with my mother, you people can guess how hard to do the chapter. Going to the geo-park with boat, exploring a very Jurassic cave, and riding the world's most steeped cable car are the experiences I got while visiting the island (aside of window-shopping with my mother, well mostly on chocolates, he he)! Speaking the cable car, I actually have little bit of phobia with the height so when I was about to reach the second terminal and on the highest 'curving' road in the world, I almost screamed in fear and wanted to go out so badly! But the scenery is very beautiful, and if not because of the time limit, I'm sure I could stop by at the last terminal and took lots of pictures!

After my worst chapter (chapter 5), it seems like I was having some sort of 'recycling' feelings. I hope that I won't extend the story too long like before, since I know it's hard to read such a long story.

40 favs, and 66 followers, thank you very much for those who kept on supporting this story and me! Love you all so much!

**lifesucxs:** Well, you can say like that. Thank you very much for your review and I hope you can keep on reading this story.

**Mitsu21:** Thank you very much for your review. Regarding of your question, Yuni's actually in 19-20 years old. I check from reliable sources, saying that in the Future Arc, the story started 9 years and 10 months; not exactly 10 years future, and since Yuni looked like 9-10 years old during the Curse of Arcobaleno Arc, she's mostly in 19-20. However, I prefer that she is 20 years old, since this story is exactly 10 years later.

**Sera:** I really glad that you love this chapter! You see, actually this chapter is really hard to make since this chapter concerning of the mysteries that surrounded the Vongola Family, and what kind of clues they will get. I really laughed hard when I made the chasing-shooting-bombing scene! Hahaha! And I knew both Timoteo and Reborn (especially!) would LOVE enjoying the scene.

I tried my best to reveal what exactly Tsuna's crime so please keep on reading!

**Morgan:** Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Uh oh, lots of mistakes? I check the chapter after reading your review and much to my embarrass, it DID have LOST of MISTAKES! Urgh, it must be because of me wanted to finish the chapter so much that I forgot to re-check it! I'm so sorry!

**Hina:** Thank you very much for reading this story. Please be patient, as this story is going to be interesting!

**Backstage-worker:** Woa woa, easy my dear, easy! Don't be too mad, I know what the Family and friends did on Tsuna was not good, but please calm down. Cool, alright? By the way, thank you for read and review my story. I'll try my best to update it fast.

**Mona:** Well, most of your review is about how you feel about Tsuna, some of them did made sense. Especially when you mentioned about Tsuna's childhood, however I don't think he was mistrust or being treated very badly. I don't think Tsuna did not having friends during his childhood, it's just that he probably did not having close friends with him until he entered middle school.

You like Suzume? Wow, never thought my OC got a fan, and it is you. XD

So, you do have an account in this site. Well, it's alright if you want to PM me. You know, there are lots of people who did not send any of their stories and just being lurkers. If you want to ask me about the fanfic-making, well…I don't know what to say. It's ok if you want to ask me, I don't mind.

**Yuri Warren:** Finally…my best friend of this site had reviewing my story! Thank you very much my girl! Hahaha! Your comment can be expect as always!

Hibari's…out of character? Well…since you mentioning that way, I do think I did him a bit OOC! It's one of my bad habits when it comes to write the original characters, and because I made Hibari is related to the Katagiris, I tend to make him more out of his character! Seriously, and I know you're dying to know what exactly Tsuna was accused. I tried my best to reveal in this chapter so…enjoy it!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would ever forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 6:<strong> Sinking Into the Deep Water

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just because their eyes don't tear it doesn't mean his or her heart doesn't cry. <strong>_

_**And just because they come off strong, it doesn't mean there's nothing wrong happened to them.**_

* * *

><p>It was raining when she woke up.<p>

Autumn has finally reaching Namimori as the tree leaves slowly turned from green into brown and red; some even turned golden, making the scenery of the view very beautiful and magnificent. The schoolchildren started to wear their autumn/winter uniform regardless male or female; despite the rain and the air had became colder than the previous month, all of them cheerfully talking to each other on their journey to go back home.

For Sasagawa Kyouko, there was nothing to talk anymore.

Everything was destroying her happiness ever since that incident happened.

That was what she heard through the phone call that came from Italy.

'_He…he did…what...?'_

Kyouko closed her eyes as she suddenly remembered the day she received the horrible news. It was after a celebration at her workplace where she worked as a waitress at one bakery café in Namimori that she received the phone call. At first, she thought it was Tsuna since he promised her to call her that day. However, the caller introduced itself as a butler of Vulpa Family from Italy, and informed her about the tragedy.

She thought her world was destroyed forever.

Kyouko almost broke down the moment she received the phone call. She tried her best to stop her tears from came out, afraid that her colleagues could see her troublesome face. It was a good thing that she already on her way back home, therefore none of her friends could see her current state. The same night after the first call, the same person who offered her to sponsor the ticket and all the accommodation to Italy had contacted her. She accepted it without hesitation thus flying straight to Italy two days later.

Her sudden meeting with Tsuna had broke into huge fracas and it ended up with Kyouko slapped him hard, cried that she hated him, telling him that their engagement was off and left the place with tears in her eyes. She did not care what happened afterwards, even if Tsuna's PA were there, and her brother witnessed the incident. She knew she should move on, leaving everything behind and started a new life. Even she tried to find new love and lover. She thought that she can do it and forgot everything about Tsuna.

She couldn't.

A month after the incident, Kyouko found out it still hard to get over it. Fortunately, for Kyouko, none of her friends and colleagues, even Miura Haru –Gokudera Hayato's fiancée, knew about her broken engagement therefore they just kept on encouraged her to be closer to Tsuna. She even thought that it was a miracle that Haru did not know what had happened. She suspected the Storm Guardian probably kept everything secret from Haru. Even now, although there is one guy who's tried to flirt with her, Kyouko found out she even more reluctant to start her so-called new love journey.

Lately she felt too tired to keep on her life, so she took several days off, and she was lucky since she rarely took days off ever since she started her work. She started her day off since two days ago, and today, the third day of her day off, she just slept on her bed, listening to the fallen rain outside. She could feel her tears gathered on her eyes again, when suddenly she saw the gold ring on her left ring finger. Narrowed her eyes, she slowly reached the ring before grasped it tightly. She intended to pull it out, opened the window and threw it away. However, as she touched the ring, the face of Tsuna's PA named Katagiri Suzume suddenly appeared in her mind. Face held nothing but calm and cold eyes, but said to the crying Kyouko without hesitation:

"_**Are you sure you really want to throw that ring away? Can you really do that?"**_

Kyouko tried her best to pull out the ring from her finger, tried her best to grasp the ring away and threw it away through the window, but after minutes passed by; her hand still grasped the ring that still attached onto her ring finger. Kyouko was unable to hold it any longer, slowly slumped against the window glass and slipped down to her bed, still clutched onto the ring. Tears fell onto her hands, as she kept on calling what Suzume had told her moments before she left the mansion in tears:

"_**Are you sure you really want to throw that ring away?"**_

The elder woman said to her with such eyes that contained determination and trust that Kyouko did not know what should she said to her, that time. However, her questions kept on ringing in her ears, over and over.

"_**Can you really do that?"**_

_I…_

"_**Can you do it Kyouko?"**_

_I…_

"_**Can you?"**_

_I couldn't…_

Kyouko covered her mouth as slow cries escaped, tears strained down her face more than before. Curled into fetus position, Kyouko was unable to suppress it anymore, letting go of her crying agony and pain that she held ever since her last meeting with Tsuna.

"I couldn't do it…" She sobbed, hands held near her chest. "But what should I do? Whom should I trust after everything had happened? What should I do…oh, I'm so confused…" Shaken hands slowly grabbed the light orange phone, given to her by Tsuna on her 20th birthday, and scrolled down the numbers. Finally found the numbers, she pressed the button and waited for someone to pick it up.

"**Hello, is this – "**

"What should I do!?" Kyouko cried, as the receiver picked up the call. "I can't throw the ring away! And worst…"

"WHY I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!?"

The receiver just silent, listening to the young woman's cries as well as the downpour of the rain…

Which happen to be at the both side of the phone callers?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna's Disappearing, Vongola Mansion, Sicily, Italy-<strong>_

"You have new information on Tsunayoshi-kun!?"

Everyone in the meeting room stared at the red-haired Simon Family's Boss, who's now was sitting in front of Timoteo, Reborn, Iemitsu and Gokudera. Kozato Enma tried to calm down himself after he revealed the information that he managed to gather alongside Adelheid.

"Last week, about the morning after he left the mansion," Said Adelheid as she looked at her notes. "There's a witness claimed that she had been help by a young man with brown eyes and hair, and that he was on his way to take the Siberian-Train Railways."

"Siberian's…?!" Said Gokudera, shocked. "I…I never thought that…Juudaime…"

"How did you two found out about this?" Asked Suzume.

"Well, the old lady's things dropped down when we took our rest at one of Sicily's cafes," Said Enma as he scratched his back neck. "So when I helped her, she asked if we're from Japan, because last week, a young Japanese gentleman helped with her things too…"

"How did she know that you two are Japanese?" Asked Verde, whom this week managed to come to the mansion to help the poor Family.

"Well…she heard us talking in Japanese so it gained her attention though…thus bringing up the said matter…" Said Enma, nervously.

"So you find it with coincident…" Said Reborn as he pulled down his fedora.

"We showed her Tsuna-kun's photo and she claimed 'That's him'. We never thought that we finally get some clues on Tsuna-kun!" Enma sighed as if he was shouldering something so heavy.

"Do you have anymore information?" Asked Yamamoto with hope. Everyone could see his eagerness regarding Tsuna's information that was obtained by the two Simons.

"We asked her which direction Tsunayoshi-kun was heading," Said Adelheid as she flipped her notes, "And it appears that he was heading to Sicily Railway Station."

"The railway station!?" Cried Ryohei, shocked.

"Where he's heading to?" Asked Chrome.

"We asked one of the staffs at the counter and showed up his photo. It appears that Tsunayoshi-kun was heading to St Petersburg," Explained Adelheid.

"EH!?"

"Ho-how come…!? I've check on the transportation list; air, ground or sea but none of these were connected!" Cried Shoichi as he slammed his hands on the table, hard. Surprised, it was Suzume who chuckled inside the tense meeting room.

"Kikiki…how naïve you're Irie-kun…" She said darkly. "If it's me, I already know the reason."

"Kufufu…Suzume-san, would you kindly explain to us, the reason why?" Said Mukuro as he glared at the said woman. Suzume, smirked darkly, said with such cynical tone:

"Disguise."

That had ticked in everyone's head as all of them finally understands what exactly she meant by the 'reason'.

"He's disguising himself!?" Cried Yamamoto, shocked. Lambo and Chrome looked at each other with wide eyes, Ryohei glanced to Gokudera, Mukuro and Hibari stayed silent.

"But…he didn't change his appearance, right?" Asked Dino, who came back immediately from Poland after he was informed of the search's new leads. "If he did, the staff wouldn't identify him."

"It's simple. It's not his appearance that changes," Suzume's words echoed within the room, loudly. "It's his name!"

"EH!?"

"His…his name!?" Said Iemitsu, surprised. Suzume had to hold herself from face palmed and wondered how come he became an Advisor of CEDEF in the first place.

_'To think that even the special police organization can think far than him…I'm seriously dead!'_ She thought as she sighed silently.

"Yes, when we asked the staff if there's anyone that had book any tickets on the day Tsuna-kun's disappeared, he said that only one passenger that booked ticket in such early morning, and his name is Samuel Gerald," Said Enma as he read his notes.

"Samuel…Gerald…?" Muttered Hibari.

"What a name…" Smirked Mukuro, although everyone could see that it was strained and painful. Even Mukuro had to admit, the missing sky had give him some effects so much.

"In other words, we have to go to St Petersburg and search for Tsuna there!" Said Dino as he stood up eagerly. The Guardians (minus Mukuro and Hibari), the Simon Family and the rest of the meeting members nodded their head. Only Suzume looked frown, something that Reborn thought was not normal for the sadistic PA (Reborn decided after she beaten the Guardians half death that she's on the same level as him as sadistic assistant!).

"By the way…" Aoba (Forest Flame-user of Simon Family) said as he pushed his glasses nervously. Everyone looked at him with question on face. "What exactly happen to this mansion?"

As if on cue, everyone looked at their surrounding and realized that almost the whole mansion was in a state of needing an emergency repair! Not to mention the Guardians themselves were wrapped in bandages and plasters; both Hibari and Mukuro wore only white shirt, black pants and shoes without their formal suits since they fell into the fountain twice, and Chrome was the only one who sat without any injuries or changes. While the current meeting room was located at the northern building, the east and south buildings were the ones that having the worst damages! With the middle patio with fountain were almost burned to crisp and many holes on the ground, courtesy of bombs, it was a miracle the area surrounding the middle patio was still intact. The roofs of both buildings were either crush to the ground, had holes or simply flew away by strong typhoon (well, since these people don't know WHO caused the strong typhoon in the first place). The walls had either bullet holes, shurikens stabbed onto them (Julie almost shouted "ninjas!" if not because of Adelheid's glare), large holes or simply were burned. Even the hallways were cracked, and all of them knew the only people who can do these much damages were none other than the Guardians themselves.

Except that, they did not do the shurikens and bullet holes. Heck, none of them was using guns as main weapons, aside from Reborn but he was not a Guardian. So who else could do it?

They watched the servants and staffs quickly cleaned up the mess, sweeping the ground, taking the crumbles to the other side of the mansion, checking if the walls need to knock down or not etc. However, not long after that, small drops slowly fell onto the ground and turned onto the ground. All of the staffs and servants had to stop their cleaning progress as the rain poured down heavily. Good thing the meeting room was safe, or otherwise they had to move the meeting to another side of the mansion.

When the rain poured down heavily with thunders and lighting in the sky growled loudly, was the moment Reborn realized why Suzume looked so tense and stiff in the first place. Each time the lighting struck the sky followed by the thunder; Suzume would flinch and grabbed her head as if she was in deep pain. Many occupants of the room realized her actions later on, as they realized how pale her face was. She looked terribly in pain, as her body slowly shook and she held her head with both hands. Hibari, knew something was wrong with his cousin quickly came to her side.

"Nee-san, are you alright?" He asked Suzume who slowly shook her head. Her eyes were tightly closed, she looked so afraid and painful and he could see sweats already gathering on her forehead. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"Yes…please…" She said with such low voice that Hibari almost widen his eyes. He slowly felt a sense of déjà-vu came to him, but as he tried to stand her up, suddenly a very, very loud thunder struck with such force that everyone jumped in shocked, and blackout happened.

That was the moment where Suzume finally snapped and screamed:

"NOOOOOO!"

Everyone was shock to hear her scream, but the darkness in the room had forbid them from seeing what had happened to Suzume. Although the lightings sometimes appeared, they only saw her fearful face with tears strained down her face, before she fell down hitting the chairs in process.

"Suzu-nee!"

"Suzume-san!"

"Katagiri-san!"

"Katagiri!"

"Suzume-kun!"

Finally, the light came on and the door was pushed open, revealed Basil and Oregano. Basil wanted to check who was screaming during the blackout, and saw everyone was encircled Hibari (in a length that won't make him bite them to die) who was holding his shaking and crying cousin Suzume. He looked a bit panicked as he tried to calm her down, since Suzume rarely shown this side of her. Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch and Fon saw the blue scarf, which usual was wrapped around her neck had loose and fell onto the floor. What he and the others heard made them stared at the family relatives in shocked.

"Nee-san, nee-san! Calm down! Everything's alright…"

"No…no, everything's not alright! It's never alright in the first place!" She cried as she clenched to Hibari. "THEY destroyed everything!"

"'They'?" Hibari glanced at Dino who was kneeling next to him, who shook his head in return. "What are you talking about, nee-san?"

"I really…hate…rain…" She said as she closed her tearful eyes. "Because of 'that battle'…I lost everyone and everything important to me…just like now…!"

'The battle?' Everyone looked at each other, and wondered what exactly she said.

"How many times…how many times…they will satisfy…?" Everyone now stared at the half-unconscious PA with shock, as her voice started to rise.

"HOW MANY TIMES THEY'RE GOING TO STEAL EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!?" With the last scream, Suzume fainted and collapsed in Hibari's arms.

"Nee-san/ Suzume-san!" Hibari shook the fainted Suzume while Dino touched her forehead. A little bit hot, but not too high. Dino glanced at Hibari who nodded his head slowly, cradled her bridal style and stood up. Reborn, after the commotion stepped in.

"Hibari," The said man looked at the hitman whose fedora shadowing his eyes. "Do you know what exactly she's talking about?" Hibari just shook his head as he adjusted his cousin in better position. Gokudera quickly ordered one of the staffs to fetch a doctor; not Shamal due to his perverseness in dealing with patients (he only treats women right? That old man…), to treat the fainted woman. After the commotion ended that slowly, Chrome turned her head to Reborn with hand grasped the blue scarf.

"Reborn-san…" She said timidly, earning everyone's attention to her. "The wound on her neck…"

"So you also saw it Chrome?" He said as Reborn pulled down his fedora. Chrome nodded her head, while Mukuro stared at her questionably.

"Judging from the length, it's pretty wide," Fon said, while Lal nodded agree. "It's not an ordinary wound…"

"It's a scar of being slaughtered alive!"

"WHAT!?"

"Suzume-san was…!? But-but she never said anything about it!" Cried Basil.

"I also shock too, because with that kind of wound, chances of surviving is almost zero…" Said Reborn with hardened expression. "The artery could be cut off and caused blood lost unless you get immediate treatment or otherwise you're going to cross the river (1)."

"Do you think Hibari knew about this?" Asked Yamamoto, causing all eyes fell on him. "I can't help but feel that he might know something, but even he looked really surprise with the commotion!"

"Or it has something to do with the said 'battle' she said before…" Ryohei trailed off, as he too, did not know what to say. Everyone just kept quiet, with the raining down poured heavier than before…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Day 8 of Tsuna's Disappearing, Namimori, Japan-<strong>_

"How's his condition?"

_Uh…Who was that?_

"Well, judging from his condition, I believe he must be in depressing for several years…OPS! Sorry, for several days…"

"Are you tried to joke with me? You're lucky Hime-sama isn't here…!"

_Hime? As in 'princess'?_

_ Do they know each other?_

_Do I know these people? _

"Or otherwise she'll kill me. Yeah, I know, I know that Ryuu."

_Oh…So it's a woman after all…no wonder why…_

_ Wait!_

_ Where was he?_

_ What is going on here?_

_ What happened to him?_

"So he's just depressing? Then what the heck with his fever? Not to mention that he looks so fragile and weak!"

"I'm not finish yet! Yes, he's suffering from depression and exhaustion, but it seems that he had some kind of emotional trauma that affected him so much! Also, from what I know from Nana-san, he endured five days journey without any rest! And with an air transport! Do you have any idea that kind of situations also can contribute to his current state?"

_Eh…?_

"Suzaku and I just came by two days ago. Hime-sama didn't tell us what had happened to him regarding his health except that it's in terrible condition.

He stirred a little as he slowly woke up, but the light seemed stabbing his eyes so he grunted a little. But none of the men realized that he slowly awakens, due to the fact that they stood outside the room where the young man was laying down. Tsuna could hear small mutters before a gasp was heard.

"Are you serious?"

"Does I'm look like to joke around? Preposterous!"

"Both of you stop that! Look, the man's awaken!"

"Really Suzaku? Please call Nana-san!"

Sounds of walking footsteps were heard and soon Tsuna opened his eyes, saw several people looked at him with concern, and worry expression that obvious on their faces.

_Where is him now?_

"Are you alright?"

Tsuna looked at his right side and saw a boy with a pair of black crystal eyes, covered by glasses that shown wisdom and maturity despite his 18 years old appearance, short, messy black hair but long bangs at the sides, adding his charming and handsome face. His aura seemed cool and calm, like a leader who is always on rational state no matter what kind of situation he was. Calm and gentle, Tsuna could feel the feelings that he almost speechless if he did not realize what was going on with him.

"Where…am I?"

"You're at the Sawada Resident, Tsunayoshi-sama," Said a young woman who came by, as she looked at her other companions. "Could it be he's a bit confusing due to the fever?"

"Maybe," Said a man with brown hair and glasses, which Tsuna remembered it was the doctor that treated him before –Andou Kazumasa. "After you told me just now, I think it's more than what we could see."

The girl named Suzaku raised up her head, looking towards her companions. She was a girl in no more than 17 years old. She had blue-sky eyes that shone like clear crystal, full of life and optimist, long red hair that if people stared at her hair, they could feel warm and comfortable, slim and had average height. She fit perfectly what people would believe, energetic, cheerful and lively.

Tsuna just sighed weakly as his mother walked into the room and sat next to his side. He wondered what had happen to him after he fall asleep, aside that another two strangers were inside his house now. After he was treated by Andy (Andou) and fell asleep due to medication, inside the dark world where everything was nothing but emptiness, the nightmares had haunted him once again. All the nightmares; regardless during the incident or the present time, all of them came like a large army that came to attack other enemies territories.

He had tried to protect himself from all those nightmares, but failed.

There was nothing that could protect him in the darkness.

Nothing at all.

Could it be because he ran away from everything without defending himself?

It will never change the fact that he was accused of doing such crime that would never be forgiven by the people who associated with him. Now he ran away from the problem, he was certain that nobody would ever believe him anymore.

Never.

And he knew he deserved to be forgotten by everyone.

Really…

He…

"Stop thinking such nonsense young man!"

He quickly glanced up and his weary eyes met with cold, dark eyes.

How did he know what he was thinking?

"It's obvious that you're running away from someone, or better I say…"

"Your Famiglia, isn't it?"

Tsuna just looked down to his clasped hands. Afraid with such eyes that seemed to dig deeper into his soul, and Tsuna could feel that his soul was stained with dirt and blood; the sign of his crimes. He however, quickly shook his head, which later on he regret on doing it, as it added more pain to his throbbing head.

"Wha-what are you trying to say, Andy-sensei? I… I don't know what you're…talking about…"

"I know about your background," Tsuna stopped his small laugh as he heard Andy's said. "I heard it from your mother, and through Suzume's acquaintances Suzaku and Seiryuu; that you're the 10th Boss of the World's Strongest Mafia –the Vongola. You're the direct descendent of the first Vongola Boss named Giotto, or his Japanese name is Sawada Ieyasu. You came here due to one incident that troubled you so much, am I right?"

Tsuna was speechless. His expression changed completely that even Nana could see it clearly. Slowly looked down Tsuna mumbled in a horrid expression, "No…No, you're wrong…I am not…! I am not…!"

"Tsu-kun, please," Pleaded Nana that shocked Tsuna to hear it. "I know you told me before, that you're having a fight with your family. But, from what I see on you, it's obviously more than just a fight! Even you're having a fight with your family you never ran away and crying –just not like this!" Tsuna tried his best to calm down, but deep down, he felt like shivers ran down his spine, and tried his best to block certain images that slowly turned into his mind.

"I heard everything from Suzume-san but I want you to tell me, tell us what had happened to you, Tsu-kun!" Nana pleaded tried to convince her son to spill out the beans.

Tsuna, despite his best efforts to act as if nothing was wrong, became completely and utterly lost in his own thoughts and troubles. Andy was not blind and could clearly see his dismay but was unsure of how to deal with it. He knew that he had to act, especially after what he knew from Nana and from Suzume through Seiryuu and Suzaku, but he also knew that he would have to act carefully if he wanted to find out anything relevant.

"It's not about your usual fight with your family, right Tsunayoshi-kun?" Andy spoke softly but firmly. "You might feel better if you tell me about what is troubling you…"

Tsuna looked over at the doctor with the deer-in-the-headlights look etched on his face. He knew that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to fool his mother and Andy, and pretend that nothing was wrong, but he thought he would be able to at least fool them a little longer than this.

"I-I…doubt that…" He stumbled out with a fake chuckle.

"Try me," Andy replied dryly, while shifting his seat slightly.

"…" Tsuna hesitated. It looked like he was having an inner battle on whether to spill or not. Even Nana could see how much tense and depress her son was, which worried her a lot.

"I…I can't tell you…" he finally confessed.

"And why is that, Tsuna-kun?" Andy spoke while fixing his glasses. "I was under the impression that we were to the point where you could open up to me…"

"Well, I…" he stammered frantically. "It's not tha-that…I…I wan-want to…" tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion.

"Ah…" Tsuna whispered as he reached up to his face to touch the swiftly falling tears. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun…now tell me what is going on." Andy replied in a much gentler tone. He knew that what Tsuna had experienced until now was something very big that it tortured him so much that to see him cry made him worry and he wanted to know the cause of his sadness.

He was met with silent sobs and sniffles. He glanced over and nodded to Nana, Suzaku and Seiryuu. Now they finally confirmed on Tsuna's state; he was in a full blown breakdown. He had since given up on wiping his tears from his face and it seemed he was concentrating on sniffling and trying to even out his very uneven breathing. He was trying his very hardest to cry without making any noise, though he was failing miserably. The sight was positively pitiful.

Nana sighed and slowly reached out to her son. She knew everything from Suzume although just from the other side; Suzume herself asked her to ask Tsuna himself about what exactly happened to him. She almost having a heart attack while listening to the PA, everything that happened that led to her son's runaway. It was hard to believe, but Suzume asked her to keep her faith in Tsuna, since he almost had no one to be with, and everyone he knew including his father were no longer trust him.

The bell of the house suddenly ringing; someone had arrived at the Sawada Household during the raining day, though she doubted that Tsuna noticed but it was now or never. Suzaku stood up and raised her hand, as she went out and greeted the guest. Andy sighed, realized that the problem might be bigger than what he had thought. He clenched his teeth and sighed again while Nana tried to make Tsuna talked. "Tsu-kun…" she used her softest, kindest voice she had and gently held her son's shoulder as comfort sign, "please…tells me…tell us everything…"

Tsuna turned to her, stunned. He felt so cold, too cold that he believed right now, he was in the deepest part of the darkness, a pure darkness where not even the ray light could reach him. He had worn his mask; the false face he had just to show how strong he was, without letting anyone including his Family to see his true face. The face of the weakness, the face of his own fears…because he believed he was strong, very strong to face the obstacles that appeared in front of him all alone.

Was he really that strong?

Right now, he felt like he was sinking into the deep water of the dark ocean, cruelly swallowed him and left him all alone into the darkness without anyone lend their hands to help him. Then suddenly these people appeared, lend their hands to him, not caring if he was a sinful person or not, and they let their lights to reach him, helping him…

For them to say it now…he must really…

"I-I can't stay there!" He wailed mournfully so sudden, which shocking the occupants of the room, Tsuna were breathing heavily. "The-they said that I-I am guilty for-for ra-raping Solaris Salkind!"

'_Solaris Salkind?'_ Thought Andy, Nana and Seiryuu as the three of them looked at each other.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, calm down alright?" Andy tried to sooth the poor man. He was frantic and now that he decided to spill his troubles, it was as if a dam had broken and all the water was rushing forth. He was rushing everything out in a fast-paced jumble taking little time to breath.

"Th-they said that-that I had raped her whi-while I was dru-drunk! Th-they want me to be-be re-responsible wi-with th-the incident a-and ad-admit th-that I-I am wrong! I didn't even have any drinks that day! I told them countless time! Some-someone put something…in m-my dri-drink, because I…I just have a pla-plain water that time…and then…I felt di-dizzy! Then I-I woke up on th-the floor with loose clothes, ev-everyone was the-there, lo-looking at me…! She was on the bed, half-naked…said that I-I h-have rape her while drunk! I didn't do it! I didn't raped her! She-she lied to me, bu-but everyone…even Dad…th-they believed her!" He gasped as he continued to sob endlessly.

"Calm down" Andy said emphatically. He was barely able to follow what the hysterical man was saying. But he was getting the basic story…

"Everyone…they couldn't l-look at me…! Only Suzume…san and Arashi-san…and Romario-san…stayed with me…that they…believed in me…Grandpa…didn't believe in me…too," Andy narrowed his eyes as he heard this. "My…friends…they no longer…trust m-me…! Th-they even wondered…if I had…changed…! I didn't change! But they left me, and I'M SO LONELY THAT IT KILLED ME SEEING THEM TOO FAR AWAY!"

No wonder why Suzume was desperate to ask him to hide this man from everyone; they were the ones that caused Tsuna to break down this horrible.

"S-so…so…" He bawled, "Her father…wanted me to get responsible…on-on his daughter…he-he said I could m-marry. T-that way I would be safe…from the troubles…he w-wanted me to marry his d-daughter." He was gasping for air and being more panic by the second. "B-but I can't…I don't love her! I don't even…kno-know her! …I c-can't marry h-her! I on-only lo-loved…Kyo-Kyouko!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Andy said softly as he gently touched the young man's face. "I need you to calm down and breath…slowly…I can't make out what you are trying to tell me."

That was a lie. He had been able to, though with great difficulty, make out everything Tsuna had said but it was such that he felt he needed to hear it again for the information to register in his brain.

Tsuna was, from Andy's observation, definitely in a terrible state after he finally finished what he had to say; though it still sounded like he was mumbling rushed and fevered words though Andy couldn't make them out for the life of him. He must have been dwelling on this for, if not days, maybe weeks to months (2), finally his wall came crashing down, and now he was flooded with emotions that had no real outlet.

Tsuna was still struggling to breath and his tears had long since run out though he continued to sob with relentless vigor. He was hyperventilating; Andy noted as he tried everything that he could think of to get him to calm down. In clinical terms, it was like he was having an anxiety attack…if he continued on in this way he was going to…

_Thud._

Tsuna slumped forward over onto Andy with a soft impact. Both Nana and Seiryuu gasped in shock as they saw how the situation had turned out to be. Nana was about to turn around and grabbed some wet towel when she realized Suzaku was standing at the door with another person at her side, staring with wide eyes.

"Pass out…" Andy whispered as he laid him back into the futon and grabbed the blanket. He looked at the tearful and paled-face Tsuna before he saw Sasagawa Kyouko was standing at the door with shock at her face, as he sighed heavily, "That was why I wanted you to calm down, stupid Tsuna…"

_Suzume, you own me one for this…!_

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

Again.

The rain fell down that evening, and not the normal one, with loud thunder and strong wind, giving people fear and wariness of the sudden storm. The rain heavily poured down against the window, harsh winds blew the trees and leaves, thunders and lighting struck the dark sky, making the occupants of the large mansion looked at the outside with worries. Hibari Kyouya, the Vongola Tenth Generation of Cloud Guardian, closed the files that contained certain reports before headed towards the huge window that almost occupied one side of the wall in his room. The reason for the size of the window was that Tsuna knew Hibari hates nothing more than to be confined.

The cloud guardian just huffed at the thought before pushing the curtains that covered the window and stood by the glass. He leaned his head against the glass and shut his eyes, trying to imagine his beloved hometown, Namimori. Despite the harsh weather, Hibari felt contain, until he remembered the incident this morning.

Everyone loves rain, except for one person.

He flinched a little as another thunder growled loudly in the sky. Once again, the huge raindrops fell from the darkened sky and drenched anything, which had no sense to shelter from the weather. The rain was even hitting itself on the glass window of Hibari's room.

Relentless.

Uncaring.

The rain continued to fall despite the wishes of those beneath the heavy downpour.

At the same time, he knew his cousin must have been awakening due to the loud thunder. It was not something he should be surprised since he knew, Suzume hated rain for some true reasons he really did not know.

Yes.

The reasons that only Suzume and her family knows, that not even him as her cousin could grasp it.

* * *

><p>Her dull and cold eyes slowly opened and stared at the surrounding. Inside the large room that can be considering as bedroom-living room-kitchen room, the owner of the eyes just silent before slowly came out form the queen-size bed and blanket. The room only had the tall bed lamp as the source of light, and the room mostly covered up with the darkness.<p>

Oh, how much she hated the current weather.

Katagiri Suzume slowly pushed the dark curtains that divided the room between her small living room and bedroom, before she lit up the candle that sat on the coffee table. A bit romantic, but not towards the owner of the room. Looking at the rain reminded her of her family, and her younger brother who's currently in Kyoto.

Despite what had happened to them 16 years ago, Arashi liked the rain, or at least he didn't mind it. Kyouya too, did not mind the rain, as it also made him feel calm whenever he listened to the rain's melody. Both of them liked rain just as the others would do; friends and companions too, didn't mind about the rain except if it has something to do with laundry and walking back home from school…which is the main enemy to them especially during their school life.

But both her and her late sister did not found this amusing.

She sat on the sofa next to the coffee table, before her eyes landed on her right arm. Several faded scars seemed to be visible again on her skin. She stared at it before stand up, grabbing her large shawl and exited the room. Staying in the room would never benefit her, so she decided to go to one of the living rooms in the eastern wing of the mansion. Although hers and Arashi's rooms were separate a little and located near the garden of eastern wing, the pathway was connected to the small building where she currently lived.

She pushed the oak door and entered the room where a large, black classic piano was inside the room. Opened the piano lid, she sat on the chair and put her fingers on the keys. Once again, she saw the scars were again.

Oh, no need to remember how much she hated raining day.

* * *

><p>Hibari sighed.<p>

He could feel his cousin woke up and will surely in bad mood all night, since the rain did not having any signs to stop down poured.

With Arashi in Kyoto and the other sister already passed away, Hibari was wondering who could stop Suzume from becoming berserk if someone dares to disturb her. Living with the said person for almost three years (until Hibari was about to enroll to Namimori-chuu), fighting against the said person during raining day can only led to more fatal injuries.

He liked the rain.

Whenever the rain fell, he felt contain. It was the way he seemed to just stare off into the distance, his face blissfully calm, his chest slowly raising and falling, in almost a state of meditation; even Arashi always said like that to him every time the cousin saw his state like that. His cousin, whose people always said to him that he is more likely a contrast version of his elder sister but with some of her personality, especially her quiet personality. Hibari usually chuckle or smile; actually Suzu-nee is not that talkative either.

Suzume, on the other hand, did not like the rain. Hibari, as far as he could remember, he failed to find when she ever liking it. There were, but very rare. Especially after an incident that happened 16 years ago; when he was in schooldays, he even couldn't understand why the tomboy girl always had such dead look in her eyes whenever it was raining, especially when it comes with thunder and lighting. Up to the moment when a heavy lighting strikes the sky, she would suddenly scream painfully, totally in fear that she always ended up collapsed or in shock that she cried hysterically.

Although everything finally went down after she was discard from the hospital along with her siblings and the injuries were healing slowly, it never stopped her from becoming moody during raining day.

"Scowling at the weather will not make it go away."

He once had said to her, during their prep time at home. They both had homework that day and were silently doing it when suddenly the rain fell down and alerted the two children at the Hibari Household's living room. The young girl blinked, quickly drawn back to the present by her companion's words.

"Ahh," she breathed half-heartedly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I…I just don't like the rain."

Hibari did not say anything; although he found out that it was strange for Suzu-nee to say like that, but he just made a soft noise, seemingly acknowledging the other. He also realized that the same thing happened to Arashi and Suzume's late sister, Suzuran.

_Even the rain. Why would Suzu-nee and others be afraid of rain?_

Until when his uncle told him the reasons that he understood why Suzume was so against the raining day.

His uncle told him before; as a young child, her own mother was mistreating her, worst, she had abused her own daughter that finally led to the parents' divorce and the said child's custody fell onto Hibari mother's hand. Therefore, there was no one to calm her fears as lightning crashed outside. When the trip she went with her siblings involved with earth-sliding accident, most of her love ones died during the rainy days, and she hated it so much that it caused a deep fear within her heart.

The scars that were still visible in her heart, and they will not go away very easily.

The rain continued to strike against the roof, creating an almost rhythmic sound to the random raindrops. A soft beat against the foliage.

Hibari stepped away from the window and walked to his bed, flopped down lazily. Stared aimlessly, he suddenly heard melodies that came from one of the room in the eastern wing. Since the eastern wing of Vongola mansion was a living quarters for the Guardians (although they had their own respective mansions around the HQ), it was not hard to hear such noise. Grabbing his tonfas, Hibari left his room quietly, and went through the stairs.

As he was about to descend the stairs, he heard a very, very familiar song came from the large piano in the main room that connected to the main stairs.

_**Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche.**_

That was the only piece of music that everyone could recognize as Suzume's favourite song. Since the late Suzuran was famously known for her talent in piano, mostly people would just thought that Suzume was not as good as her twin sister. However, this piece was one of the rarest music she loved to play that even Suzuran failed to play it without the music sheet.

Hibari stared at his cousin whom playing the piece of music with eyes closed…and tears that strained down her face. Pale face, blue pants and a loose, dark blue tube with two small strings attached to each shoulder, he could see many visible scars on her back, shoulders, arms…

_It happened again…_

"It's a 'Nuvole Bianche' by Ludovico Einaudi (3), right?" Gokudera's words almost made Hibari to act on his reflect, however seeing Reborn and the other Guardians were sitting two steps behind him without realizing he too, had sit down, he calmed down.

"You woke up too?" He asked as he saw Reborn leaned against the railing.

"You can say so," He said as he glanced at the woman whose now playing the music. "I don't know Suzume can play piano too."

"If Suzu-nee the pianist, Arashi is the violist," Said Hibari. "Unlike the late Ran-nee who's expert more on classic music, nee-san had the ability to play the notes just by listening and even can make her own mosaics."

The Guardians said nothing. Just like Hibari, they too, heard the mosaic played at the main hall. All of them thought that it must be Gokudera's, however seeing him at the hallway made them realized that someone was played it instead. As they went down the decorative stairs, they heard it clearer and saw Hibari already sitting on the stair, watching the player silently.

Although it was not an original piece, listening to the melodies had made them feel like they were within the deep ocean; the cold-warm water slowly pulled them down deep into the water, swallowing them. The piece sounded even more tearing, but in the middle of the sadness, they could sense a small trace of hope and determination; as if it told them to keep on living and don't ever give up, there were still people out there that can be reached, can be protected…

A hope to be given while the self was sinking into the deep water.

All of them were too focused to hear anything that they seemed to forgot the time flow, until a cell phone was ringing that they realized it was midnight and the rain fell down again. Wiping her tears off, Suzume picked up her cell phone while glanced at the Guardians (she knew they were there when she finished her play) and answered it.

"**Hello, is this – "** Suzume was unable to answer when she heard a high pitch cry on the phone. Narrowed her eyes, she just stayed silent, listening to the cries as well as the downpour of the rain…

As she felt herself fell deeper and sinking way down to the deep water.

* * *

><p><em>Just because my eyes don't tear it doesn't mean my heart doesn't cry. <em>

_And just because I came off strong, it doesn't mean there's nothing wrong happened to me..._

_It's the same thing happened on them too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>HINTS OR EXPLANATIONS:<strong>_

1) **Crossing the river** –It means to go to Nirvana or anything that closer to the Life After Death. Usually it related to Japan's Buddha-Shinto religion. Reborn was referring to Suzume's old scar on her neck, indicated that such injury usually fatal with no chances of surviving. However, seeing Suzume had that wound made Reborn and the others wonder how can she survived.

2) "**He must have been dwelling on this for, if not days, maybe weeks to months"** –The meaning of this sentence is that, from Andy's observation, Tsuna had kept his troublesome feelings for such a long time that it finally burst out like an explosive volcano. However, Andy did not know that the incident was only happen a month and a week ago, therefore he thought it might be turn to months, like he always analyzed on his patients.

2) **Ludovico Einaudi-Nuvole Bianche **–I found this piece of music while searching the KHR doujinshi in youtube. It's very lovely but also very sad. Any of you that interesting to find the doujinshi with this piece of music, just write down 'Tsuna's Death'.

* * *

><p><strong> Finally done with this chapter! At last, Tsuna's accused crime finally revealed! I guess it's really a shock to know what exactly Tsuna was accused for right? And to write down this chapter is also very troublesome too… XP<strong>

**I did search for some famous pairing in KHR fandoms and, according to my friend (if I'm not mistake); she said the most famous ones are 1827 and R27, with others like GokuYama (forgot the shorthand), 6996, D18, 6927 etc. I was like…jaw dropped, especially during my first time in this fandom. There are 'Het Pairing', but mostly the stories were based on 'Alternate Pairing' or even 'Slash'! Well, there are also Future Story, Present-Future 'Continuation' and 'Alternate Universal', which are quite popular too. However, to find K27 stories are quit hard, and usually it's more on one-shot than long type story.**

**I'm not a fan of Shounen-ai or even Yaoi, I'm more to het relationship and of course, pairings like K27, GokuHaru, 6996 and 18OC are my preferences. Talking about 18OC, I found out that most of the female OCs are the ones he would like to fight or call as 'carnivore', expert in fighting and cold. It's too cliché to me. I don't know how to say, but it just makes me feel like the stories are having crazy or nonsense elements (sorry for the comments!), and if you ask me, I just like the typical gentle and kind woman for Hibari, especially if the story is about the adult Vongola Tenth Generation. She's not too strong but also not that weak, but she understands Hibari more than other people minus the Vongola Family. If there is an OC that stronger than Hibari, I just made her as someone he respected, like Suzume. **

**Why am I bringing these matters up? Well…let's just say that it has some sort of spoilers, hehehe! Somehow my mind was trying to make some sort of ecchi story of 18OC…kukukuku~! Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	7. Replies and Explanations

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** I received many reviews for chapter 6 that mentioning how much focus I put more on the OC –mainly Suzume –but it's something that I'm already expected. You know, it's actually one of my bad habits in writing fanfic, especially if I decided to put my OCs in the stories so they tend to be the led characters; however mostly because it's an 'Alternate Pairing' theme. However, my readers also love the plot that whenever I read the reviews, they always made me laugh with happiness! Oh thank you so much for the reviews!

This is not the next chapter; rather it's my replies and explanation for the readers who kindly send their reviews to me. The replies were too long that I don't think I want to risk my real next chapter with lots of pages. DX

For my readers, especially those who send their reviews to me, for this special chapter, I WANT you people to READ THE REPLIES that I wrote because they contains certain information regarding what had happened to Tsuna and his Family. Although not all, but still, it will clear some matters that might be confusing to my dear readers.

Special thanks to **Animaddict** for kindly reminded me of what elements that I should put in my story. I was in total lost until her review (the first one) came and help me with it.

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. But little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Special Destination 01:<strong> Replies and Explanations

* * *

><p><strong>Karenirvana:<strong> Thank you very much for your review. I hope you can keep on reading this story and yes, his family was treating Tsuna poorly. You have to keep on reading if you want to know the sequences of the story.

**Sera:** Sera, you're not the only one that realized the last chapter was more focusing on OCs rather than Tsuna or his family. Yeah, it's one of my bad habits too, too much focus on the OCs. However, you did predict it right; it has something to do with the recent situation the Vongola was facing right now.

**Morgan:** Yes, the crime Tsuna was accused was RAPE.

Regarding the Guardians and Reborn's reaction on the missing Tsuna…I guess you have to read my reply to Xeyuxe20 for explanation. And yes, from the last chapter, Kyouko failed to move on since she's still in love with Tsuna despite what had happened.

**Animaddict:** Thank you very much for reading this story. Your reviews actually reminded me of the questions I should put into the stories (some of the main elements) but accidentally forgot along the way. And I'm glad you like how I described Kyouko's conflict. Regarding:

1) **Focus on OCs** –The OCs had strong connection on the situation that had been facing by both Tsuna and Vongola. Split in two; one to help Tsuna whose undergoing serious depression (Andy and his team) while the other party went to investigate his 'accused crime' and pretended to search for Tsuna (Suzume). Last chapter, the was a reason why Suzume's half past was revealed, and it has something to do with the current problem the Vongola was facing.

2) **Kyouya is a major OOC** –Indeed, one big problem that currently I'm facing now. However, after you explained, I finally found the reason why. Sorry, I couldn't tell you, a big Spoiler!

3) **Tsuna's exposure was decreasing** –Well, Tsuna is sick, and actually last chapter was the right time to reveal what exactly his 'crime' was. Even in chapter 3 and 4, Tsuna went home in terrible state, and fell sick the next morning. How can I let him revealed everything while he was that sick and stressful? And Suzume wasn't took the spotlight, she's more on investigating and managing the administrative in Tsuna's place and chapter 6 was the meeting of the first clue before her trauma accidentally came.

4) **The Guardians' feelings** –Ufufu…another one of my missing elements. It's also made on intentionally, and please keep up reading if you want to know why (this is a spoiler if I told you).

**Xeyuxe20:** Well, most people were angry with the Guardians but you're the first reader that mentioned how Reborn was not so caring about Tsuna's disappearing. It made me shock too, as to be honest, I didn't realize I make him that way… *_went to the corner and sat down with gloomy clouds on the head, crying_* Reading the POVs? Well, maybe I should say like this:

**Reborn cared. **

He does care, but as much as we know, he is not a person whose emotions easily engulf him, as it would give him bad advantage as a hit man. He was mad when he found out what had happened to Tsuna, especially about the treatment he received from his Family (chapter 2 where he shot Dino angrily), but he needs to be calm or emotions will clouded his decisions. The Guardians indeed a bit distant with Tsuna due to what had happened, but that was not the real reason either.

**Hippopotamus:** Thank you very much for following and liking my story, I really appreciate it. Well, my replies for you inputs:

_**-"You have said the majority of the OCs are cliché, but I have to say yours too"**_

Well my dear, it seems like you have a very HUGE misunderstanding about my ending notes. While I did say that the OCs are too cliché, I didn't mean the OCs that served as supporting/ leading characters in all stories, I mean the heroines for Hibari Kyouya in **18OC** stories. Same attitude (cold, provocative) and abilities (strong, a 'carnivore' etc), I was somewhat…tired to read the same themes in most of 18OC stories. I did like one –Comprehension (M rank) since the girl was shy, timid and weak; this is what I mean at the endnotes.

Most of my OCs that I create never has a very nice, good-sunshine childhood, since I always bound them all with the cruel and twisted life of the world. Once they grown up, the reality is harsher than dreams children always thought, and sometimes they had to face difficulties in worst way. That's why they all have almost similar background that created who they all now. Suzume is one of the major OCs in my story that led the story plot (remember, Reborn trusts her to admin the management in Tsuna's place, and she was hired as Tsuna's PA in the first place), that's why she appears a lot in the story. She is not Hibari's lover; she's his cousin and two years older than him! Hibari looked up to her as his big sister, not as romantic interest. He even knows that she is a sadist, and I don't like violent woman to be Hibari's woman. Not my interest.

_**-"Though it might be an idea –if you have time for it –to check up on the originality and try to make it a bit more mainstream"**_

I don't understand what do you mean by 'make it a bit more mainstream'. Sorry, but I really don't understand. I came from a country where English is the second medium language and it's a compulsory language to learn, although I'm more than enjoyable to learn it than looking it as an academic subject. However, I'm not a perfect person either so I hope you can kindly explain to me what exactly you mean by that.

Also, if you want to ask me whether my story is original or not, it IS ORIGINAL. I did make credits to Chuu-chan for her amazing story (Their Boss) that influence me to make this story, but with lots of 'abandon Tsuna' stories with the same theme: accidental killing/ lost interest in Tsuna, I decided that better to make a story with a little bit against the norms. That's what make authors different from each other, right?

_**-"Hibari seemed to react to Tsuna's pseudo name…was there a connection between the two of them and the name or did I just read it wrongly?"**_

That…I never thought it would lead you to think like this, because I just make it like Hibari was shock that Tsuna had choose a name different from his real name. Well, he might expect Tsuna to choose at least an Italian name instead of Englishman's name.

-You like Suzume too? Oh my, looks like she got two fans now! She is a good person, it's just that the way she handles everything to handle the Guardians' damages always in most brutal and sadistic way, which makes her equally sadist as Reborn!

And I'm not mad, but it really bothers me when people had accidentally misunderstood what I'm writing in the notes. Hope this will help you.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Special Chapter 01.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The special chapter ends here. Don't worry for the real chapter 07, it's still in progress.<strong> **And here's some of the sneak preview of chapter 07:**

_"Tsuna-san…his family does no longer trust him, right?"_

_"…You can say like that. Although from what I finally heard from him and Suzume's, obviously it was a crime that done by someone who wanted him fall down like now." Andy wiped his glasses before wore if, and lazily stood up. "However, it's better not to say anything that could provoke his sadness. Right now, he's nothing more than a fragile glass…"_

_With that, Andy excused himself and went to the living room._

**Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	8. The Glass Heart

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** After posting the last chapter, I was down with writer's block due to too much ideas popping up in my brain so the update was later than usual. Also, I received several reviews that seems to me…quite disappointed that it was not a story chapter. Hehehe, sorry for that.

I realized that after I sent special chapter, there's one follower who decided to drop off from this story. From what I can assume, it seems like this reader felt a bit offended with my replies (in my personal opinion), but it's better for me to tell the truth rather than lying. Perhaps because I'm saying that I didn't like to use the same theme or due to the OCs matters? I already knew who it was, but I know it's pointless to spark the fire.

I'm sorry for the very, very long chapter but this is one of the critical moments of the story! I tried my best to make this chapter to be focusing more on Tsuna in Namimori and less on the Vongola HQ. However, if it still less Tsuna then I'm sorry. The plots really got me off! Someone please help me~~~! =3=

**AnimeDAngel:** Hahaha, sorry about the last chapter. Since the replies and explanations were too long, I decided to post a special chapter. That last one is not the only special chapter; there will be more in the future!

I'll try my best to focus on the original characters, however, since the plots required me to make something unexpected, it's truly a battle for me to do it.

**Hippopotamus:** You're welcome dear. Glad to know you like Suzume! ^3^ Oh well…not that I really mind too my dear. It's just that I don't understand the phrase. Yeah, if only I learn the literature in English, maybe I can understand more…

Good tips? Ohoho…never thought it can be consider as good tips too! By the way, I already read "Their Boss". It was done by xXChuu-chanXx right? That story gave me some impact in my life; I found this story when my life was upside down and having terrible fights with my family. I read it while kept on crying as if the story is just like my life journey, and I was very grateful that the story gave me a little courage to keep on living. Let me give you another interesting story –The Last Sky by Azahkhiel. My warning though: prepare lots of tissues and painkillers.

**Animaddict:** It's really rare to find a reader that can shoot the right questions that can trigger my memories back (like I mentioned in the last chapter). So happy to hear that.

I can assume that you like K27 pairing? I like that pairing too, because for me, Tsuna was perfectly fit with Kyoko and not with anyone else; Haru was too energetic, Chrome was…a bit timid and Tsuna never looked at her in romantic way, more like a brother to his sister, and Yuni…she's more suitable with Ganma.

GAH! You really hit the bull eyes! Geez, looks like I need to rearrange my plots again! How do you know the OCs are stronger than the canon ones? *POUTING* Now I really see you as a MASOCHIST! No, all of the readers seem to be masochist too (not my readers only!)!

**Xeyuwe20:** Well…I don't think I'll reveal it here since it's a preview from this chapter right?

Oh, it's alright dear, I really glad that you understand. I hope you enjoy reading this story again.

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 7:<strong> The Glass Heart

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, <strong>_

_**but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel…"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Night, Day 8 of Tsuna's Disappearing, Namimori, Japan-<strong>_

He looked at the young man who was lying on the bed, which previously had undergo hysterical condition before passed out.

Andou Kazumasa or commonly known among his friends as 'Andy', a doctor who's working on his own clinic in Namimori, sat next to the young man, who was breathing roughly and unevenly, his face was red and stained with dried tears and the situation was looking less than pleased.

Andy swiftly made his way and gently rearranged the sleeping man on the futon with soft and gentle movements. In mere moments, he had acquired a pillow, propped his head upon the pillow and covered him gently with the thick blanket. Andy sighed again before he went to grab his equipment bag that he put not far from the bed (futon can be considered as mattress too).

"Is there anything I can get for you, Andy?" Seiryuu's cool voice had entered the room shortly after Andy had placed Tsuna's head on the pillow and had been watching in silence as the elder man went to work making him comfortable.

"Yes, a warm wash cloth and maybe some ice water. He seems to have a fever." Andy placed the palm of his hand on his forehead where he did indeed feel an unusual heat rise. He carefully not to touch Tsuna's body that could shock him while his body was in tense condition, as he remembered when the first time he met the young man, he could feel that he might be having a traumatic experiences in the past, which explained why he was too sacred to be touched by others.

Especially when he was in this condition.

Seiryuu complied and walked away from the guest room. Went to the bathroom where the small towels and some things were out into the closet, he opened and took whatever he wanted too. Seiryuu then walked to the kitchen where he saw Suzaku was putting the kettle on the stove and lit on the fire. He could see on the counter, a large teapot with five teacups on the tray was laid next to the gas stove. She just raised her eyebrow when she saw the young boy stood near the fridge.

"I need some ice water."

Suzaku said nothing, but she moved away from her spot and opened the fridge, took out the ice trays before putting them into a small bowl. Added some water, she then passed to Seiryuu who nodded his head. He was about to leave when he heard Suzaku said:

"Nana-san is with Sasagawa Kyouko in the living room."

Seiryuu turned around and looked at her, "They're in the living room?"

"In case you want to know where these women had gone too."

"What are they doing there?"

"Dunno…" She said as she opened the cabinet and took out a can of green tea. "But…I think better you and Andy come over there after finishing your errands. I can say it's also important as much as Tsuna-san is."

"Or maybe we can get certain info from Sasagawa-san."

Suzaku just smiled. He then turned around and quietly left the kitchen.

Seiryuu returned shortly after his brief encounter with Suzaku and passed the warm piece of material to the doctor. He watched as Andy gently washed Tsuna's face with the warm cloth. He carefully and meticulously washed his cheeks, eyes, and his nose. Thankfully, once he was done he did look better, though even the water could not help the reddened complexion that stained his face. Andy even cleaned his hands softly before tucking them back under the blanket and placing the cloth in the ice water to cool.

"What happened?"

"What do you think?" Andy let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped on the floor next to the bed. "From what I can gather Tsunayoshi-kun is in danger of having emotional-breakdown and unstable emotions…"

"I know that…"

"Then what, Sei-kun?" Andy said as he took out his glasses and stared gently to the young boy. Although he was tired and obviously, hearing the answer can easily provoke anyone with the thought of 'idiot fool', Andy knew the said boy wanted to know in very details.

As expected from one of Katagiri Suzume's Five Sacred Beasts –Higashidani Seiryuu.

"Tsuna-san…his family does no longer trust him, right?"

"…You can say like that. Although from what I finally heard from him and Suzume's, obviously it was a crime that done by someone who wanted him fall down like now." Andy wiped his glasses before wore if, and lazily stood up. "However, it's better not to say anything that could provoke his sadness. Right now, he's nothing more than a fragile glass…"

With that, Andy excused himself and went to the living room.

Seiryuu just stared at the doctor's back before he turned his gaze to the poor man in the guest room. Apparently, Andy had set up the bed lamp and turned off the main one before leaving the room, making the medium-size room glow in orange. He leaned against the door frame and looked at Tsuna.

It's not that he did not understand what that young man had gone through. If he that cold-blood and heartless, he would not care and just left him alone in his room. He can leave the house and went on checking the situation for his mistress, whether something bad had happened to the town etc.

But you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.

Due to his empathy ability (1), he accidentally read the Tsuna's feelings, emotions and memories; too much that he almost fainted due to the burden that he accidentally received. Luckily Suzaku was there so that she was able to stop the pressure from taken him fully. She looked at him with a stare that he understood so well; no need for him to try anymore or he might be fainted.

But for Seiryuu, there was something about Tsuna that he wanted to know after the sudden touch of him.

He knew from the moment the trio came to the Sawada Household and met the sick man, he can guess that Tsuna was running away from something or someone; nobody would walk in the middle of the night with luggage and bag, with body too weak and exhausted that almost led to collapse. Nobody would walk in the middle of the road at night and wondering aimlessly without anyone accompanied him, until he reached his home out of consciousness. He was sure Tsuna was under deep pressure that he was unable to hear or think everything at that moment; something that he knew would always falls on the depress people.

He walked near the bed and slowly reached out to him, and gently placed his hand on the warm hand. As he touched him, he saw something that made him shock and started to hold Tsuna's hand tightly than before.

Things flashed past Seiryuu faster than he could grasp or make a sense of them. A happy family – a fight between families (2)– battles came to end (3)– an inherited ceremony –officially became a Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo – A happy engagement –A man with a lady met him during one of parties – an invitation –a meeting at a private mansion –a glass of water before lost consciousness –a scream –disbelieve eyes and solemn looks from his families –his deepest despair– friends that he thought would stay with him gone one by one – Trust was gone from his so-called family – receiving something that broken his heart – a heart-breaking decision – left the mansion – sadness that nobody knows – guilty –

He opened his eyes and looked at the young man in front of him.

He was never though how much that man had endured until now.

Tsuna had experienced something that, although towards people as Seiryuu can endured it, it was too much for Tsuna to bear alone. For someone who never experienced such pain and loneliness that were caused by the people whom he trusted the most, the impact was too much to be taken –just like how he had a full blown breakdown after keeping it too long and passed out afterwards. But nobody ever realized that, because of his smile and personality, which he believed that man, had it naturally within himself that people were too dense to realize what exactly happened to the young man.

Tsuna's heart was a glass heart.

Once it was broken, it will never be return to its original shape.

And it was the same as human heart.

People rarely paid attention towards others' feelings, never realize how many times they had smashed and crushed the hearts that they were too bad up to the point the hearts were nothing but dusts.

But he could never close his heart tot the things he did not want to know.

Seiryuu had wonder how many times Tsuna's heart was smashing into pieces, with people being dense to what had happened. He knew that man was longing for someone to realize him as an innocent person and he knew, right now, him and the other people who siding with Tsunayoshi were the one who must acknowledge him as an innocent person…

Not as a criminal.

Oh, how much he wanted to stay away from problems but he knew no matter what had happen, he would always know.

Always.

With a sigh, Seiryuu tucked the blanket up to Tsuna's neck and left the guest room. It was then he realized that Suzaku was patiently waiting for him, leaning against it as she looked up at him. She pointed to the living room as she stared at him with sad face.

And he knew there was something that had caught his lover's attention.

And he knew, he also wanted to know….

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn-September 30th, Sicily, Vongola HQ Mansion, Day 9 of Tsuna's Disappearing-<strong>_

Reborn read the reports in front of him before he took off his fedora and leaned against the chair. Ever since the first clue they had on Tsuna's disappearing, Reborn had decided to postpone his mission in New York and joined the searching team. Many things need to be done, not to mention to deal with Tsuna's most hated enemy –THE PAPERWORK. However, thanks to Suzume's magnificent and amazing management abilities, at least the piles were decreased to not more than three piles of paperwork.

Even so, that amount still managed to increase the said person's blood pressure and made her turned into a 'Sadistic PA 24 Hours per Day' Mode!

Reborn rubbed his eyes tiredly as he put down the report on the table. Lately he became more exhausted than before, as if his body was carrying something heavy on his back. In addition, he even realized that whenever the meeting regarding Tsuna was mentioned, he suddenly feel a change of mind and almost leaving the said meeting before he kicked his mental back. Why does he suddenly feel irritated whenever Tsuna's name was mentioned? He realized that even Hibari too, seemed to have the same effect as him, although it might be that he hated crowd so much, but his shock reaction…

….

…

..

.

Something was not right.

Definitely not right.

He remembered that two days before the Varia left for mission in Argentina, the second Mist Guardian in the group –Fran (finally joined the Varia!), mentioned that at least he wanted to leave the mansion earlier but was scolded (yelling) by Squalo. For Reborn who always an observant person and thoughtful, he found out this was something that Fran never developed before. He looked pale and seemed afraid with something, but he could not able to point out what was going on. He only heard Fran said while hiding behind Fon, that it seemed like the mansion was colder and darker before Tsuna left, and it gave him an eerie feeling he almost throw up.

Could it someone has managed to slip through the security and put something unknown in this mansion?

Realized that something wrong in the mansion, Reborn stood up, but immediately regret his decision as suddenly sharp pains throbbing his neck, head and back, he almost fell down on face if not grabbing the desk near him. The pains were so painful that he almost feels like throwing up. He breathed hard, realized that his visions suddenly got blurry. He surely would pass out if not because of certain blonde with his famous remark 'kora!' appeared, with a woman with dark blue hair followed behind him.

"Reborn! We have something to –OI! What exactly happen to you, kora!" Colonnelo ran towards Reborn's side as the said man held his throbbing head. Although these two always rivaled against each other (4), they still cared for others. At least, all of the former Arcobaleno were never intend to increase the anger of a certain PA by doing stupid things.

"Reborn? Are you alright?" Asked Lal Mirch as she kneeled down.

"No…I'm…alright…" He said, shaking.

"No you're not. How come you're so sick but still want to do your job kora?" Asked Colonello as he helped Reborn stands on his feet. Upon doing so, he accidentally knocked down a nearby desk and a vase full with flowers falls down. It crashed with a loud noise, which made Colonello looked shock and Lal cringed with its sharp noise…

…Until something brown appeared within the broken vase that it gained the attention of the former Arcobaleno.

"What's…that?" Asked Colonello whose held Reborn by his side.

"A human-shape…doll?" Lal looked with wide eyes while Reborn narrowed his eyes dangerously. Not long after it was found, black smokes slowly appeared from the so-called 'doll'.

"O-oii! Kora! Look at that!" Cried Colonello in shock, which alerted the other two. "What's with this black smoke!?"

"It is a…bomb?" Lal said as Reborn quickly grabbed Colonello's hand, seeing the smoke grew larger than before.

"It's dangerous! Let's get out –!?"

_**BAAM! **_

Suddenly the double door was harshly open, and revealed a panting but very, very angry PA named Katagiri Suzume. The slamming doors managed to get the three former Arcobaleno almost jumped in shock when they heard such loud noise, before realized it was Suzume who kicked off the doors. At the same time, the thick black smoke had grown larger than before and almost occupied the whole room; that was when they saw Suzume strode towards the said smoke with a very serious expression on her face.

"How did you get into this mansion!?" She hissed as she took out a small juzu (5) from her suit and shoved it towards the smoke.

"_**Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradankan!"**_ (6)

A loud shriek suddenly heard throughout the room before something exploded on the floor. The thick smoke immediately vanished, and slowly the room became clear. The former Arcobalenos slowly raised their head and saw Suzume was standing near the so-called 'doll' with the same expression, except that her eyes were no longer narrow sharply like before.

"So they even went as far as placing a hitogata (7) in this mansion…Damn it! I should have known this better…!" Reborn could hear she muttered in hatred, before she bent down and picked up the wooden piece. The three Ex-Arcobalenos slowly came towards Suzume, who was holding the wooden piece in her right hand.

"What's that, Suzume?" Asked Lal as she eyed the piece with hostile.

"It's a hitogata."

"Hitogata?"

"A type of spell used in the Onmyou Practice (8)," Said Suzume as she tighten her grip on the hitogata. "It's a piece of wood usually used as a yorishiro (9) or a spirit's container but also can be used for spell purpose too. The spell of hitogata is a part of the tradition of Onmyou Practice, and it is also practiced in the Shinto religion."

"But…what's it doing here in this room? And what's its connection with Reborn?" Asked Colonello after listening to Suzume's explanation on hitogata. He had a feeling that Suzume might know something more than just what she had told them just now.

"That's what I want to know too," She looked at the three adults as she walked to them. "The use of hitogata was somehow similar to the use of voodoo doll, because if a person were to hurt someone by using a hitogata, which represent the said person, it would actually make the said person to be hurt as well. That was how close a hitogata becomes to the real person. Only an Onmyouji (10) or a Diviner can use the hitogata."

"So you mean Reborn was put under a curse?" Reborn instantly held his neck as Colonello and Lal looked at him, whom before was in great pain. After Suzume cleansed the black smoke, they realized Reborn's condition was better than earlier. "What kind of curse?"

"I thought you of all people wouldn't believe in such things?" Asked Suzume as she raised her eyebrow.

"Be in a form of baby was enough to trust you with this curse-theory," Said Reborn as he titled his fedora up. Suzume just smiled as she continued her theory while lobbed the wood piece.

"Although it's just my assumption, but I believe it's in a form of Zuso (11)."

"Zuso?"

"A spell used by one person to put curse on other person or people. By praying to the gods, Buddha, or worshipping evil spirits, one prays and hopes that a curse will be placed on others. The concept is similar on using a voodoo doll by hammering the nail onto the doll." Suzume flipped the wooden piece before raised it up so that the other adults could see it. "While the spells caused by hammering nails into a doll originally came from the way of onmyou, it seems like the curse that was put on Reborn was different from what it should be..."

"Meaning?" Asked Reborn, suddenly interesting.

"Look at this," She showed the piece which clearly was written with 'REBORN' on it. "By putting the name of the person to be curse onto this thing, it can curse the people slowly but painfully. However, what I didn't expect is that what exactly the curse befalls onto Reborn was written here as well!"

Lal took it from Suzume and looked at the back of hitogata. She widened her eyes as she read the words that were crafted on the wood:

_**Make this cursed person to ignore the Vongola Decimo. **_

_**Painful punishment for him if he ignores this curse.**_

"I believe our current situation was done by this spell too", Suzume looked around and started rummaging everything as if she was trying to search for something. "Fran told me before he went to Argentina with the Varia that this mansion somehow looks creepier than before and he was afraid with it. When I asked him why 'look creepier', he said that several days before the incident he started to see the mansion look dark."

"I did hear him complaining about that," Said Reborn. "What kind of spell did this bastard use on me?"

"Maybe black or white spell (12) or it can be both," She closed the wardrobe after found nothing. "Since it was originally from Japan, either Arashi or I can exorcise it. But the spell seems to be modified by someone…"

"Wait! You what?" Asked Colonello, shocked. "You can do the exorcism too?"

"I didn't tell you guys about this?"

Shook heads.

A sigh.

"Both I and Arashi are onmyoujis, and we're originally come from the family who working in this spiritual field. Both me and Arashi are the few powerful onmyoujis that still visible in Japan," With that, she burned the hitogata with the flames that suddenly appeared on her palm and engulfed the wood until it was gone, not even tiny ashes on her palm. The former Arcobalenos stared with shock and surprise, while Reborn narrowed his eyes and wondered how she lighted up the flame on her palm.

'_She's not a member of mafia with any Dying Will Flames in her body, but how did she create that flame?'_ He thought.

'_Who is exactly this person?'_

"Well, step aside this matter," She moved both her hands to the side as if she was moving the said matter aside, which earning the other adults sweat drops. "Since Reborn-san has been cursed with 'black spell', it wouldn't be a surprise if the other Guardians are under the same condition too…!"

"The whole incidents that happened to the Tenth Generation and the causes of them…" Said Colonello. "Was it related to the new family named Amare that attacking the Guardians not long ago, kora?"

"Maybe. We can't let any possibilities slip from our grab," Reborn said as he stood up. "After all these creepy matters are brought up, I believe there might be traitors in the family. If not, how come I can get cursed in the first place?"

"Do you think the other Guardians are cursed too, kora?"

"It might be a possibility either. I have a feeling that they might got cursed just like me but earlier than I might, since I just came back from my work in New York. I also realized that Hibari seemed having a bit confused whenever a meeting regarding Dame-Tsuna (why you still call him like that Reborn?) was mention, as if he just awaken from his own world. I don't know about the rest of the Guardians but I do sense that they seem not very caring about Dame-Tsuna if nobody was there to remind them."

While Lal, Reborn and Colonello were discussing with each other regarding whether the Guardians were under curse, Suzume stood there in deep thought. She agreed with Reborn's ideas of having traitors in the family, but her instinct told her otherwise. It was not a traitor, or otherwise the Vongola will easily find the people who acted strangely. Besides, the burned hitogata might be not the only one left in the mansion. It might be others that scattered in the mansion, but where did they were put? And just now, Reborn mentioned about how the Guardians seemed not care about Tsuna if nobody remind them…

Wait a minute!

Alexis too, did mention the same thing to her after he returned from his mission with Gokudera in regards of searching any information of the missing Decimo!

Could it be…?

The mansion was large, and even if the traitor managed to bypass the security and avoiding the surveillance cameras, he or she had to act normal if this person wanted to get whatever achievement it wants to. Therefore, in order to put the hitogata in one place like Reborn's room, the person must be the one whom can always come in and out regularly without causing any suspicious to the Vongola…

Someone that they know all the time…

"I know how it was done!"

Reborn, Lal and Colonello snapped their heads towards Suzume who was looking at them with determination set within her eyes. "However, we need to go to the Administrative and Records Department for this, and we need the three inventors as well!"

"You know, kora?" Asked Colonello as the four adults started to leave the room.

"Somehow, I hope I'm not wrong with this…!"

"But why A & R (Administrative and Records) Department?" Asked Lal.

"Because that's one of the very few rooms in this mansion that required only certain people to access it, which include me as Tsuna's Personal Assistant. Now let's go!"

The others nodded their heads as they left the room in hurry.

* * *

><p>"I know that there's a probability of the enemies sending their spies into our family, but I never thought it would become like this!" Suzume said harshly as she pushed the wooden door aside with loud 'bam', followed by the three Ex-Arcobalenos.<p>

The A & R Dept room was one of the administration rooms in the mansion and only selected people can gain access to the room, which included Suzume and Arashi who were Tsuna's PA. It contains more than 100 files regarding the information of the staffs that were working in the mansion, including the main butler. With at least 30 shelves stood firmly on the floor and some of them were leaned against the walls, all of the files were arranged in alphabetize order; mainly like A to Z. It also was arranged with codes and sections that can be easily find by anyone. During Timoteo's period of being the Vongola Nono, this system had been applied to make sure everything was not in messy and chaotic situation, especially if there were some info they need to get a grip in rush. When Tsuna had taken the mantel of Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo, he had improved the system by collaborated with Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini, thus having such systematic and neatly organized file system. It also contained a small area of CCTV for investigation matter.

"You mean…that human shape wood that we found in Reborn's room…" Asked Lal as she looked at the obvious irritated PA.

"To think that someone with the same path as me will cross path one day like this…! Bloody irritating!" She growled as she went to the 'Maid Section' before pulling out all of the files at the shelf. "It's obviously a person who's expert in black magic can do that, but for using Zuso…kuso!"

There were at least 200 workers who worked at the mansion, with 100 maids and 100 male staffs excluded the main butler, and the maids' names were not that hard to find out, therefore Suzume just grabbed all of them easily and put them on the table. Looking at how Suzume was doing, Colonello volunteered himself to take the files of the male staffs, while Lal started the CCTV system and played the videos. Reborn just helped Suzume to arrange the files according to their names at first, before rearranged it by the date the people started work.

"Lal-san, are the videos done yet?" Asked Suzume after she finally finished arranged the files, separated male and female.

"I already started it by the time before that incident happened," Lal said as she typed the keyboard faster. "I made it at least a month before August which is in July. Is that alright?"

"Perfect! Now, please search the faces of the maids whose working through the first week of the month, collected their faces from Monday to Sunday and place them on the right screen. Remember to mark the picture after they have been identified," She said as Suzume walked next to Lal. "Reborn-san, do you remember the faces and names of our maids in the mansion?"

"Hmp, who do you think I am?" Said Reborn confidently, making the other three chuckled. "I'm the World's Strongest Hitman, of course I remember. So what do you want me to do?"

"Please name these ladies, and slow down! I need to find their files here," Warned Suzume, which made Reborn's smirked wider than before. "OK then…START!"

"The first one is Pamela Harrington," Suzume quickly searched the name before grabbed it and placed it on the right side. "Second is Evangeline Tangye…third is Katherine Carpo…"

The list went down until the maids, which who worked through the first week of July, named by Reborn. All of the maids had been identified by Reborn and listed out their files by Suzume and Colonello…

Except one maid, who had a brown-bob hairstyle and a pair of green eyes. Her file was none to be found in the maid section.

"What's her name Reborn?" Asked Lal Mirch as she turned around.

"I don't know her full name, but I do heard one of the maids called her 'Elizebertha'," Said Reborn while Suzume narrowed her eyes.

"She's not found in the files," Said Suzume as she rearranged the files. "Let's do it again, with the second week of July."

The four of them repeated the same steps until the inspection ended on the current week, which was the ninth day of Tsuna's disappearing. They had used the same steps on the male staffs too, which was obviously a very tired process. However, they needed to confirm something and there was no time to complaint so they just stuck up together until they gained their fruit of process. It was a worth process after all, since after such long time repeating, rearranging and renaming, they managed to find at least three unidentified maids and two unknown staffs, that concluded as five mysterious people who worked in the mansion without anyone able to realize it.

"Finally…done it…" Suzume panted heavily as she slumped against the papers on the desk, obviously tired. "I swear I won't do this anymore…!"

"You're not the only one, Suzume…" Lal said as she stretched her body.

"I feel like I twist my neck, kora…" Groaned Colonello as he held his throbbing neck.

"So there were five…" Said Reborn as he titled his fedora. He too, slowly massaged his neck after such tiresome work.

"How come we don't realize it at all?" Asked Colonello as he leaned against the chair tiredly.

"It's not a surprising matter. Since there are lots of people whom working in this mansion, it's not unusual if the employer was unable to recognize the faces or names of his workers. Taking on the advantage of ordinary human is incapability to remember everything in one glance, these people slipped into this place without everyone realized. Besides, if there is anyone who realize it, they will say that they are the temporarily workers who replaced the absent staffs, since it was not against the rules to find a temporary replacement and no need to see the main don for that matter either," Explained Suzume as she went to the section of 'Absent Workers Section' and grabbed a file on July.

"According to these records, it seems like the names of our suspicious suspects are listed here," She said as she grabbed another two reports and took them to the table. Reborn took the August report, while Lal took the September report. "Elizabertha Koronosky, Sam Lacy, Aldonza Arenas, Ezdeher Benaguide and Christop Moreno."

"Hey wait up, kora! It seems like Elizabertha was hired officially at the end of July!" Said Colonello who apparently went to the 'New Workers Section' and 'Check In/Out Record Section' and grabbed several files from the said sections. He placed and flipped through several pages and said, "Elizabertha Koronsky was hired on 26th of July XX, officially replaced the previous maid named Lana Covonski who retired after childbirth."

"So she's our new employee?" Asked Lal.

"Looks like it's true, since we had Tsuna's signature here in this report," Said Reborn. "Every new worker who came to work here needs the boss' signature to make sure that he or she is an official worker of the family. It's also to prevent anyone from outside with malicious intents to join the family without permission."

"Yet they managed to slip in, but I'm not blaming anyone for this since it was done with the people with outstanding powers," The trio looked at Suzume who was looking at the four screens with something as visor covered her eyes.

"You know, when that incident happened…" Suzume was about to say something when a sudden beeping sound broke their conversation and Suzume pushed a glowing red button on the console placed on the left side of his side and the screen placed on the wall facing his desk came to life showing Shouichi looking a bit anxious.

"What?" Asked Reborn in deep tone; a sign he did not like to be disturb. Shouichi looked uncomfortable after hearing Reborn's tone, but he cleared his voice as he spoke to the people in the room.

"We're here, Reborn-san…" He said, with Spanner and Giannini behind him. Suzume nodded her head before suddenly elbowed another push button on computer desk, which actually shocked the former Arcobalenos a bit. Soon, the door was open and revealed the three inventors. Suzume made a gesture for them to come in immediately, which they followed obediently.

"Do you have something, Irie-kun?" Asked Suzume as she turned around.

"Ah…yes! We do have…!" He said nervously as he handed a file to Suzume. She took it and started reading it.

"There are rumors that had been circling in Rome, where territories of our enemies were under attack by some people who claim as Vongola. Based on the evident and witnesses, those people wore our crest on their suits…"

"Which explained why they accused Vongola as the perpetrator…" Said Reborn as he narrowed his eyes. "However, we do have our base in Rome. What exactly those people were doing?"

"We tried to contact them many times since three days ago but still no replies," Claimed Spanner.

"And the lines at the base was cut off too," Said Giannini in worried.

"Something was not right," Said Suzume as she finished reading the file, which shocked Irie a lot. "Surely those people hated the Vongola for various reasons, but I don't think they really fake these reports if the same thing happened for two weeks already. Besides, with our base in Rome was unreachable, we need to do something and investigate these matter immediately."

"So who's going to Rome? Ryohei or Mukuro?" Asked Lal.

"Don't send that pineapple head. That idiot is troublesome and I don't want to deal with more paperwork!" Claimed Suzume, angrily.

Somewhere in the mansion, a certain pineapple-hair man sneezed.

"I'll go for this mission," Everyone stared at her shock, as Suzume slowly arranged the files on the table. "However, I need Kyouya to be in stand-by and wait for my orders. I need his assistance for this mission as well."

"Lal-san, Reborn'san, Colonello-san," The three adults looked at the PA who was standing with serious expression. "Can I put you three to be in charge with everything for three days?"

"Us?" Said Lal, shocked. "Why us? And why you're the one who should go for this mission and not the Guardians?"

"It's because that they're the Guardians that I want them to stay here," She said as she walked to the table. "Right now, we're confirming that there are spies with the ability of controlling black magic in this mansion –" Irie, Spanner and Giannini were shock to hear the revelation from Suzume "and since we still unable to locate where the other hitogatas are, we had to keep this matter low. We also had this emergency case in Rome, and sending the Guardians away would increase the risk of us being under attack by the enemies. We need to gather the Guardians in this mansion unless if there is no other choice, and we had to keep the matter of curse in secrets too."

"That would mean that you three too, to keep your mouth shut!" Irie jumped in surprise, Spanner was taken back alongside Giannini who shocked with Suzume's sudden point to them. However, despite them still clueless of what had happened, they knew Suzume was meant it very seriously.

"Spanner and Giannini, I want you two to be in charge in security and surveillance. Irie-kun, I want you to investigate something form me as well as assist Reborn-san and the others while I'm gone!"

"Ha-hai!" They said immediately. Suzume nodded her head as she started to leave but not before she pulled out something from her pocket and handed to the Ex-Arcobalenos.

"This is…" Said Reborn, curiously.

"It's a protection charms," She said. "It should protect you guys from anything that related to curse, and please don't let it off from you. I know I should do something for this but the time's runs out. I'm sorry for the things that happen…"

"It's alright, go now and don't worry about us, will you?" Reborn said as he looked at the PA, whom in turned smiled and bowed down before disappeared from the room.

Everything was silent until Irie snapped from his reverie and asked Reborn about it. Sighed, he and the others started to explain everything until the three inventors realized what kind troubles they where facing now. All of them begun to take each of them their protective charms (courtesy of Suzume) and wore it around their neck. Everyone then started to discuss their main problems and what should they do, when Reborn saw the report of his special mission, given by Tsuna before the incident happened. He was just reading slightly until his eyes caught something in the reports, which made him jolted forward and shocking the other occupants.

"This is…!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan, Day 9 of Tsuna's Disappearing-<strong>_

Andy walked silently to the main door of the Sawada Household. He paused for a while before pushed the bell. A small voice said 'Coming!' was heard before the door was opened and reveal a young Suzaku, who was looking a bit surprise with his appearance.

"Ah, Andy! It's good to see you here!" She said as she smiled.

The doctor just smirked when he heard her, "What? You think I would go somewhere off out there. In your dreams young lady!" He gently flicked her forehead, which made her cried a little.

"Hey, it hurts!"

"How's Tsuna-kun, Suzaku?" The young girl slowly frowned the moment Andy mentioned Tsuna's name. Andy raised his eyebrow, as if he was asking her why.

"He's sleeping the whole day…" She said as she led the doctor inside. "His fever had decreased this morning, but he's still weak. Also, he did not realize that Kyouko-san was in this house and went to sleep again."

"Really?" Suzaku nodded her head. "Well, it's better if he keeps on sleeping the whole day…"

"Why?" Suzaku asked, while the doctor saw Nana and Kyouko at the kitchen, peeling some potato skins off and bow to greet them. Nana told them that she will make some lunch and would like to invite the doctor as well. After that, they went to Tsuna's room and Andy started his medical check-up on the sleeping brunette.

"You should know Suzaku, how everything's happen yesterday," Andy said while placing the wrapper for blood pressure. "Tsuna-kun had told us everything while being in his most vulnerable state, and passed out due to its pressure. I don't think that if he knew he had revealed everything, especially when Kyouko was there without him realize it, he can't take it very easily."

"I just…too speechless when I saw that…It's too much to bear it…" Said Suzaku as she glanced at the brunette.

"Hey, are you sure both of you wanted to stay here?" Andy asked after he took the reading of the blood pressure. He frowned when the reading was indeed, a bit higher than normal.

"Yes," She said. She could hear the sizzling sounds from the kitchen and knew Seiryuu was cooking the vegetables stir-fry. "Hime-sama wanted us to stay here, to help and protect Tsuna-san. She didn't say on how long we're going to stay, but an order is an order. We can't break our promise anyway…"

Andy just smiled as he took out his stereoscope and wore it onto his ears. As he slowly unbutton Tsuna's shirt for lung inspection, he slowly recalled the yesterday meeting…

_-Flashback; Day 8 of Tsuna's Disappearing-_

Suzaku put the last cup onto the table, as the others were sitting quietly on the floor. She took a seat next to Nana and Seiryuu, while at her front was Sasagawa Kyouko and Andou Kazumasa. The outside was still raining heavily, but no thunders or lightings appeared that night. She looked at the people in front of her, and realized both Nana and Andy was holding such serious expression on their faces.

After Tsuna suddenly fainted, everyone in the household became panic for a while, however Andy managed to gain control on everything. After making sure Tsuna was treated well and asleep, Andy went to the living room where Nana and Kyouko were sitting against each other, while Suzaku waited for Seiryuu before them too, went to the living room. The silence in the room was too thick, as if the knife was cut thorough the air, it can make sound easily.

Andy started the conversation by revealing him as Suzume's close friend and acquaintance, who once worked at the same hospital as Arashi four years ago. He then told the mother and fiancée of Tsuna about how Suzume had contacted him several days before Tsuna return to Namimori, asking for his help. She wanted him to become Tsuna's personal doctor in case something bad happened to him, which already did, as well as to protect him from any harms and dangers. He also mentioned that he learned everything from Suzaku and Seiryuu, who came to Namimori a day before today. The teenagers confirmed Andy's words, and said that they were send by Suzume under the same intention as Andy, although they believe their roles were more as Tsuna's bodyguard than just a mere acquaintances.

After listening to the three acquaintances, Nana then revealed her own secret: she herself came in contact with Katagiri Suzume regarding her own son's sudden appear in Namimori. The revelation somehow shocked the occupants of the living room, as they never thought that Nana would directly contact the said PA. Nana said that she found a small silky box was outside the bag. Nana took out the box and placed it on the table, as the others looked at the box curiously.

It was made of wood and covered with aquamarine silk cloth. The embroidery was made with gold and silver threads, attached with small glittery beads. Nana slowly opened the box and saw several colourful stones inside of it. She told them how she called Suzume after founded the box, and how the said woman asked her to believe and listen to her son's story so that she would not be deceive by the lies told by strangers. A paper was laid on the stones, which was the message left by Suzume to Tsuna.

Andy nodded his head, finally understands how Nana knew the truth from the beginning. He also glad that Suzume had decided to spill the beans to Nana in the right way; especially she had advice Nana to listen to both parties rather than one party all alone. Andy then asked Kyouko about the incident that caused Tsuna in his current state, and how did she knows about it.

What they heard after that was not a very pleasant matter.

Kyouko revealed that on the day Tsuna was framed, a butler from a family called Vulpa called her and informed everything; how Tsuna was found in a vacation mansion and had raped a daughter of the Vulpa family named Solaris Salkind. Kyouko almost broke down the moment she received the phone call. The same night after the first call, the same person who offered her to sponsor the ticket and all the accommodation to Italy had contacted her. They said that Tsuna had returned to the Vongola Mansion and asked if she wanted to see him. She accepted it without hesitation thus flying straight to Italy two days later. Her sudden meeting with Tsuna had broke into huge fracas and it ended up with Kyouko slapped him hard, cried that she hated him, telling him that their engagement was off and left the place with tears in her eyes.

Everyone just sat in silence as all of them watched Kyouko tried her best to suppress her cries…

Kyouko wiped her tears after she told them everything. She said that after what had happened, she did not care afterwards, and believed she should move on, leaving everything behind and started a new life. She thought that by doing so she could forget everything about Tsuna. However, she was unable to forget about him, and after her sudden encounter with Tsuna (he didn't realize Kyouko was there when he passed out), she knew she still loved him. However, she was confused, and listening to Tsuna's heart-broken confession had made her wonder what exactly happened, especially since she remembered the Vulpa Family's butler said that it was Tsuna who raped Solaris.

The revelations indeed angered the three acquaintances. The three of them indeed remembered that a family named Vulpa was involved with the incident, and for some reasons was so eager to meet Tsuna and requested for his responsibility. Even Seiryuu said that they had to be careful if any of them had encountered anyone from the said family, especially the said victim Solaris.

"What…what should I do, Nana-san?" Asked Kyouko, sniffed weakly. "I…I was so mean to Tsu-kun…I shouted at him, accused him on the crime he never did without listening to his words…he must be hating me now…"

Nana just smiled sadly as she walked around the table and sat next to her future daughter-in-law (is it still valid?), grabbed her hands tightly, "Kyouko-chan, you do heard what he said before right?"

Kyouko stared at her as if she was asking a question to Nana.

"Tsu-kun still in love with you…" Kyouko's eyes widened as she heard the words. "If he really cheats you, there's no way he just came back here, crying uncontrollable. He won't be that desperate to escape from the 'demand marriage' he had to face and insist he loves you."

"I also believe the same thing as Nana-san," Said Suzaku as everyone looked at her. "While the said matter is still under investigation, I believe that Tsuna-san is innocent. Besides, Tsuna-san looked so heart broken when he said that he was asked to be responsible with that bitch!" Seiryuu slapped her arm, but she ignored him. "He looked so afraid as if he already lost you…There's no way he had the intention of cheating on you, because I could feel that he's very loyal to you."

"But…but I…"

"Kyouko-chan…" Nana cupped her wet face as she faced Kyouko. "I want you to trust Tsu-kun. Just like Suzaku-chan told us, we still don't know what exactly happened, but we know that Tsu-kun is innocent. I just want you to keep your faith in him and in his love to you. Tsu-kun won't look at any other woman besides you…"

"Can I…?" She wiped her tears that still gathered on her eyes. "Suzume-san too…asked me to trust him…but…but can I do it? I was so confused; why I still in love with him, on everything…why…?"

"Because he still loves you. Before, now, and always…always loves you, Kyouko-chan…" Nana hugged the crying woman in her arms, warm and gentle. "He was too easy to read, that child…we all know he only looks at you, so please keep your faith and love with him, because he never asks anymore than he ever wants now…"

Kyouko's eyes were watering again before she buried her face in Nana's arms and cried, while everyone just smiled gently at the scene in front of them with new hopes for tomorrow…

_-End of the Flashback-_

"…That's what happened."

Andy sat on the verandah at the living room, waiting for the lunch to be served. He had checked and found that everything was fine, except with the fever that he still had. He then pulled out his cell phone and called his friend Suzume, who apparently was away for some business trip.

"I see…" She said as Suzume, who was now on airplane towards Rome, adjusted her seat. Her appearance was changed; from short black hair to long, wavy brown hair, with some makeup on her face, expensive blouse and long silhouette skirt with black stiletto, Suzume was different from her original appearance that some men in the plane glanced at her many times. "So Kyouko-chan had overheard everything…"

"Did Seiryuu and Suzaku managed to stay at the Sawada Household?"

"They did. Nana-san seems not mind at all. Hey, where are you going just now?"

"Rome."

"For what?"

"Mission."

"Mission?"

"Yeah."

"Then…how about the HQ? I don't think the mansion is still intact by the time you come back from Rome…"

"Don't worry, I ask Reborn-san and Lal-san to be in charge with my place," Smirked Suzume let out small chuckles before continued. "I heard rumors that in Rome, the territories of the other families that were against Vongola were under attack. Some witness said it was done by the Vongola…"

"But it wasn't, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to investigate this matter, as well as this one hotel that seems to be had something to do with our suspicious families right now…"

"Families…?"

"The Vulpa and Amare families."

"Hoho…interesting. Want me to do something on the Amare?"

"Sharp as ever, thanks for that. Also, tell Arashi that he should come to Namimori. I think it's better if he's with Tsuna considering his health."

"Roger then. Keep in touch would you?"

"Sure thing."

"And don't do anything weird, mademoiselle!"

"Shut up, stupid megane!"

_Click. _

Andy smirked as he looked at his phone. He then stood up and stretched his body, as on cue Seiryuu came by and told him that lunch was ready.

"Well then, looks like this is going to be a long work to do…!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Night, the Rialto Bridge, Venizia (Venice), Italy-<strong>_

In the UNESCO area of Venice where the famous gondolas can be found in the floating city, in other parts of this historical place, several people walked back and forth; either from work or outside work activities. Beautiful and historical buildings were bath with the dim lights of the street lamps as well as from the moon, although not a full moon. Tourists and local people blend together in the crowd, searching for any kind of entertainment they could find in the floating city.

Somewhere away from the Rialto Bridge –one of the 400 bridges in Venice lays a hidden passage, away from the crowd, towards an exclusive, underground nightclub. The dim lights of the underground nightclub illuminated the dark room, allowing the people, regardless of men or women, young nor old; to enjoy themselves in the dim room. The hidden underground nightclub was called Louisiana Amore, an exclusive nightclub with high quality services to be serve to the customers.

However, it was also a club with dark side –the underworld activities were made inside this club, which included to provide sexual services to the selected customers, drug-dealing and weapons-smuggling.

The hosts and hostesses went in and out from the counter where bartenders kept shaking their hands, making drinks or cocktails according to the customers' requests. In the middle of the room, located a small stage with equipments of band on the stage. Most of the elderly customers were people whom related to business, politicians and even from the world of Costa Notre. While the young ones were collage students, either working people who wanted some time to relax from work, or rich brats who loves to spend their time partying in the said club.

A dark figure slipped into the crowd and easily went to the other side of the room. The figure didn't move, waiting, searching for the presence of another human, a small piece of paper held in his right hand. Several sexy hostesses with short, flip-up mini skirt playfully flirted with him, while he just gave them his seductive smile. Seconds, minutes passed by and still no one came. The figure tilted his head, starting to get bored and was thinking of heading back when he saw a bald man came to his direction and waved at him; let a smile grace his lips.

"It seems you finally decided to show up." The figure spoke, casting his eyes over the shadowed part of the room.

"I'm very sorry for being late, sir," Said the man as he bowed his head. "Our Boss, Don Manu is waiting for you in the VIP Room."

He silently nodded as he followed the said man into one of the hidden rooms in the club. Walking through the hallway, he could hear giggles and laughers from the rooms he past by; also moans and some erotic noises from the other rooms that made him almost fell down, laughing hard. Who knew this place was a heaven of 'black activities'?

They finally reached to the end of the hallway where a sole, black door with a sign 'VIP' was attached on it. The bald man knocked the door and opened it when someone from the inside gave him a permission to enter.

What he saw in front of him was something that he had expected fro the people of Costa Notre.

Inside the fairly large VIP room, several men and women sat on the red leather coach with drinks and some light foods on the black coffee table. In the large couch, sat a man not more than 50s, round face with grey hair that sided to his right, with black suit made from the finest and most expensive materials. His right hand held a woman –might be one of the hostesses that working at the club – on his mouth was a large cigarette and his left hand held a glass of red wine. He also realized the women wore mask on their faces; probably tonight's theme since he saw the other hosts and hostesses also wore one.

"SO, I suppose you're 'that' one?" Said the old man as he blew his smoke. He could not see clearly, since the lights were dim and the said man was standing at the area where shadows fell beneath him.

"Why don't you come out and show me who you are? After all, I did call you out to such an exclusive place." He called out, his voice smoothly flowing from his lips as he continued to stare into the dark area.

The man sighed as he slowly stepped forward. "I apologize. I was just thinking of whether it was you who's trying to contact me for the past few months."

"Oh my, don't be too formal. Please, have a seat," He said as he adjusted his self. The woman on his right side squealed as she felt his hand was touching a 'certain' parts of her, earning laughs from the people in the room.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Manu Salkind, the 25th Boss of the Vulpa Family."

"I have lots of names," Said the figure who sat next to a sexy blonde woman. "However for this job, you can call me as Darius Deneiro."

"Fine then. Now, straight to the business," Said Manu while another woman on his left poured him another glass of wine. "I want you to help me, completing my goal."

"How do you know that I'm going to help you?"

"You will help me, because in the end, you will benefit from it."

"Benefit?" Darius raised a brow. "And pray tell how I'd benefit from it. Whatever it is that you're planning to do." He spoke, and the man's smile grew, knowing that he now had Darius's interest piqued.

"I have a deal for you." He started as he put down his glasses and raised his hand to call his men. "If you follow and help me with my plan, I'll give you want you want." He offered, as he now looked up at Darius.

"Oh? And what is this deal you're telling me about? Care to enlighten me?" the figure asked, obviously intrigued by the man in front of him. At hearing this, Manu's smiled turned saccharinely sweet, as if he had not heard such question.

"So you'll help me."

"Depends on whatever tasks you'll give to me."

The words came out more as a statement than a question. Manu smirked before he grabbed a file from one of his men and put it on the table. He pushed it to Darius, urging him to take and open it. Curious, Darius picked it up and opened it. He narrowed his eyes after he realized what exactly he was reading now.

"What do you want me to do with the Vongola Famiglia?"

Manu chuckled darkly, as he smashed his cigarette on the ashtray and begun his story, "I want you to make them bend down to my will, our will."

"Why?"

"It had been generations ever since the started of the Vongola, that the Vulpa Family wished to be join with the Vongola as one family. However, for the past nine generations, we failed to achieve that goal and I don't want to waste anymore time since I'm not getting that young either."

'Figures,' He thought as Darius stared dumbly at the old man. "So why asking me for help?"

"Because I heard from the Amare Family that you have the outstanding powers that can defeat a strong Famiglia like the Vongola."

Darius narrowed his eyes. Could it be heard this from–

"Yes, 'that' person recommended you to me, and I was very hopeful that could help us in this matter!"

"Actually, there's more than just a wish to join the strong family, right?" Manu flinched when he heard Darius dark tone. "I'm not stupid. I know something had happened in the Mafia world and your family has something to do with it. So tell me Manu, what exactly happened that you need my request to help you?"

Manu looked at his right hand man before he closed his eyes and sighed. He had done many times, trying so hard to make the sole, ambition of his past generations came true, but none of them were successful. From the moment he realized this wish, he knew he had to take a drastic measure even thought it could cost him his pride and life.

"Yes, you're right, Darius," He said while Darius leaned himself against the seat. "For the past generations, my family had tried so hard, tried many times to become a member of the Vongola Family, especially the one who carried the Vongola Bloodline. When the 15th and 16th Boss tried to make the Vongola Primo as their family member, there will always accidents occurred that successfully distracted him from making our dream come true. After the Vongola Primo retired, the next successor tried to get his daughter married to the Secondo but also failed! This matter kept on happening until the Ninth Vongola Generations!"

Darius and everyone in the room had to cover their mouth from laughing too hard; poor Manu and his ancestors' dream kept on backfiring them.

"Then, how about the tenth Generation?"

This time, it was Manu who smirked evilly towards Darius. "Well, the plan was going very well at the beginning…"

"Then what happened?"

"Do you remember the world's most scandalous case that happened four years ago?"

Darius narrowed his eyes before he realized what exactly Manu was talking about. "Oh yes, that case! Of course I remember! It was very famous at that time –wait! Does that mean the Vulpa Family had something to do with that case?"

"Well, we did," He said as he took a sip from his glass. "We're having a business –and I mean dark business! Not something that ordinary people would do. We have young girls from overseas taken inside illegally, children, adults; in order to be sold in the black market or to be selling to the brothels, or to work at any families in many places! On the other hand, for organs dealings, this family had been dealing with such things for such a long time! Oh, by the way the organ trafficking just starts at least 30 years ago…"

Darius did not know how give his reaction; either to smack this old bastard on his head or just blew up the place with bomb?

"However, four years ago, our business with the people from the US and Japan governments was accidentally been exposed to the world!" Manu stopped for a while to have his drink. "One of the containers that contain several children and young women was opened and several police officers who were patrolling that time found it. The thing was, it was supposedly went to America and in the document stated that it should only had furniture to be export to America! We have no idea the lock was rusted and damaged!"

"So, what happened then?"

"Well, as you know, those officers were the ones being accused of committed the crime, thanks to the men in the Japan and US Government and got suspended! Three of them weren't able to deal with the pressures and committed suicide, but the other two –I don't remember their names –managed to get away! And somehow the Vongola also gave hand in the investigation that led to the arrest of many officers and polices!"

"But I don't see this related to your ancestors' ambition."

"Oh yeas, there is. The Vongola Decimo was the one who interfering the business and helped the police to expose the business! My businesses were destroyed because of him, and to make matter worst, he sends his Guardians and the World's Strongest Hitman to investigate and interfere with the dealings!"

"Which explained was for the last six months, many of the human-trafficking deals were cut off or sabotage by the Vongola. It seems like the Don was very angry with your business Manu, since you had become like this…"

"But! This Decimo was young and still single, although he already engaged. He also well known as a soft and gentle person and easily affected by emotions. He put his trusts too much with his Family, and this is his obvious weakness that I managed to hold on him! Ahahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just proceeded!" A vein popped on Man's head when he saw Darius yawned.

"So I used my ultimate plan to crush him down! And at the same time, I asked assistance from the Amare family to attack Vongola's territories and its allies! And finally! We managed to 'capture' the Decimo in with our hands!"

"But I don't see any victory in your story."

"That's the problem," He said as Manu sighed. "After our plan to make the Decimo fell into our trap succeeded, for some reason we were not allowed to see him right after it happened. He did not call us or even sending any letters that request any formal confrontation. Even before his collapsed, Decimo had refused to accept my daughter's hand as his wife; instead, he just kept that peasant girl as his fiancée! From our spies that we managed to get in, the Decimo still managed to overcome the problems. However, at least last month, I received a report from one of my spies who worked at the Vongola Mansion, saying that the Decimo had collapsed and facing difficulties in the inner family."

"So, they finally having a problem occurred inside the family?"

"As far as we can say, since they still managed to run the Family and the allies smoothly."

Darius raised his eyebrow. 'Well, that's sounds strange…'

"Although currently the Decimo was ill and unable to work, but his Guardians and allies had been managing the family's activities and administration that it was impossible to break through the family. Instead of having the other people to take over the work, they cleverly divided the job within themselves and make sure nothing escaped from their claws. They also were investigating a certain incident aside from their own missions, which is why I wanted to have your help to settle this matter!"

"There's actually some rumors that we heard from the spies too, Master Manu," Said the bald man. "It appears that actually, there was one person who managed to gain control of everything in the Vongola; from simple task such as cleaning the room to the risky tasks like security system and intelligence network, this person managed to control everything. It's because of this person that the Vongola seems not to be in such chaotic situation."

"I see…So you want me to cast a mess into the Family and let them fall down?"

"Ohh no….Not that way or otherwise I won't get Decimo as my son-in-law!" Manu laughed creepily that everyone in the room felt like want to puke.

"Even after he shamed you twice; first when he helped the police to expose your dirty business and second when he turned down your request to make your daughter as his wife. These were your reasons for revenge, right?"

Manu just smirked as he sipped his wine. "But, I like the idea of throwing the Vongola and its allies into mess that it will make the enemies of Vongola and those who neutral in our world to fight up against each other. No matter how strong the Guardians' bonds are, they too, will fall down if we stab them from inside! Ahahaha!"

Darius smiled as he took the file and said. "Good to hear that. So, the starting point is, to attack the people in the enemies territories and blamed it to Vongola or its allies. How's that?"

"Perfect! Perfect idea Darius! Brilliant idea! However, make sure you don't let my men to disturb you, will that be alright?"

"No need to send any of your men with me. I'm fine doing alone."

"Eh?"

"Who you think I am if 'that' person had gave my name to you? I'm also the same 'kind' as him."

Smirked, Manu left out a loud laugh as he raised his glass, "We will meet again Darius, and I expected good news from you!"

"The deal is sealed, Don Manu."

Darius left after the words. Manu leaned against the couch as he drank his last wine before calling the woman who served the drinks. He told her to bring the bills since he wanted to leave the club and returned home. After the woman left the room, Manu smirked as he set his eyes in determination. Now that everything was set in place, he could now start his plan.

He would get his revenge.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, the hostess that served the drinks had listened every details of the conversation between the two people. Walked away from the room, she quickly walked into one of the hidden passages that only the staffs knew, went outside the club, hid within the darkness of the pathway and quickly pulled out her cell phone. She waited for some time until someone picked up the call.<p>

"This is Henrietta Munroe."

"Do you get anything?"

She smirked when she heard the question, "Oh I did. The whole one."

"Really?"

"Does our Boss know about this?"

A chuckle was heard on the phone.

"Nope, Suzume-san and I decided we kept this matter from him for awhile. I guesses she too, already suspected that there's a spy within the Family and allies."

"As expected from the former police office…"

"So what would you do after this?"

"I quit," She sighed while the other person laughed. "Those perverted bastards kept on groping me; I had enough of it!"

"Hahaha, I see…" Henrietta smiled as she leaned against the wall. "So when you want to go back? I'll send some of our acquaintances to fetch you."

"Tonight. Besides, it's a salary day so after getting my money, I'm off~!"

"Well then, see you tomorrow morning. I'll inform Suzume-san for the next move."

"Very well, thank you so much Romario."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 07<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) **Empathy** – It is the capacity to recognize and, to some extent, share feelings (such as sadness or happiness) that are being experienced by another sentient or semi-sentient being. Someone may need to have a certain amount of empathy before they are able to feel compassion. Empathy is also ability with many different definitions. They cover a broad spectrum, ranging from caring for other people and having a desire to help them, to experiencing emotions that match another person's emotions, to knowing what the other person is thinking or feeling, to blurring the line between self and other.

Higashidani Seiryuu possessed this ability but with great amount of power, even without touching any kind of objects or human beings he still can feel the effects of the emotions of memories that left behind. His ability was too strong that even the power-control device that he wore to suppress the strength failed several times and Suzaku had to help him to avoid harm effects.

(2) **A Fight between Families **–This fight was referring to the Ring Battle where Tsuna and his Guardians were fighting against Varia to gain the rights of the Vongola Half Rings. The fight ended with tsuna as the right owner of the Vongola Ring as well as his Guardians.

Through his empathy ability, Seiryuu witnessed Tsuna's pasts.

(3)** Battles came to end **–This is referring to the Curse of Arcobaleno Arc –The Representative Battle. The fight ended with Team Reborn won as a winner, defeating the other seven groups including Bermuda's team. Tsuna defeated Bermuda and finally managed to find a way to stop the next generation of the Arcobaleno, thus lifting the current Arcobaleno's curses.

Through his empathy ability, Seiryuu witnessed Tsuna's pasts.

(4) **Although these two always rivaled against each other** –Both Reborn and Colonello, during their cursed form, always competed with each other. Aside form having several similarities like sleeping with open eyes and head-butt towards each other; they also like to bully Tsuna during the training in Mafia Land. However, these two also relying on each other if something went against them. They can be considering as 'friendly foes'.

(5) **Juzu** – Literally means as "Counting Beads", it is a "Buddhist Rosary" that also known as prayer beads. They are commonly used for meditation or while doing mantras.

(6) **Counter-spell** – Suzume was chanting Tai-Mahou, a type of Japanese counter-spell. It is a mantra to Acala, a Vajrayana Buddist destroyer of illusions who is famous for his fierce, unmoving resolve against temptations.

(7) **Hitogata** – A piece of human shape wood used for spell. It was made by a piece of Paulownia wood and carves it into the shape of the person upon whom to be casted a spell. The spell of hitogata is a part of the tradition of Onmyou Practice, and it is also practiced in the Shinto religion.

(8) **Onmyou Practice **–The Onmyou practice began as a union of the Chinese theories of the Five Elements, and Yin and Yang, with traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology. Under influences from Taoism, Buddhism and Shintoism, it evolved into an occult and mystical practice. Onmyou was split into divisions such as astronomy, calendar –making and divination through natural signs, but its practitioners were also known for protecting the Imperial court from vengeful spirits and demons.

(9) **Yorishiro** – A container for the spirit to go into. It can be doll or anything that can represent the spirit's container.

(10) **Onmyouji **– A master of Onmyou practice. In Japan, the most famous Onmyouji in the history and legend was Abe no Seimei. It was believed that he was born of human and father and fox-spirit mother. Both Suzume and Arashi are some of the powerful onmyoujis that still exist in the world.

(11) **Zuso**– A spell used by one person to put curse on other person or people. By praying to the gods, Buddha, or worshipping evil spirits, one prays and hopes that a curse will be placed on others. The concept is similar on using a voodoo doll by hammering the nail onto the doll.

According to Suzume, while spells caused by hammering nails into a doll originally came from the way of onmyou, it seems like the curse that was put on Reborn was different from others.

(12) **Black and White Spell **– What Suzume referred here is not about Millefiore's Black and White Spell Squads in the future. She meant about the magic or spell used by people with intention either for bad or good things.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is ended here. It took me many strengths and ideas on how to plot the story, especially after Tsuna revealed the biggest conflict he was facing right now. Since the next chapters were already in progress, I had to make sure it would not make my readers to become more confuse or feel that this story is going insane (which I feel like it might be, too!). I think it might be due to the fact that I went back reading several past mangas that had attract my interest before so whenever I read them, many ideas popped up! Thus, causing me a very serious writer's block I ever had! However, the idea of the Katagiri Siblings come from the family of onmyouji was already plan from the beginning. <strong>

**I searched for any KHR doujinshis that are 'Het' (likely about K27), but mostly that I found was 1827 and yaoi, which make me feels very disappointing. Even so, there are bunch of them that still gained my interest. I found interesting doujinshis: Vietnamese language; Buon Natale (K-H-96-Vongola 10****th**** Gen), Mother's Mirror (1896), Brother-In-Law (18-69-96), Father's Pride (1896), Tinth & Tien (D18), Bitter Ver (1827), F.I.N.D.U (D18), English; Supernova (8059), Falling World (6996), I'm Glad to have Been Able to Meet You (6996). In Youtube too, I found 'Shiromitsu (1827, a yaoi…urgh), Bitter Ver (English version), The First time we Met (PrimoxDecimo), Butterfly Effect (1827), Posin Chocolate (1827; yes, the title was written like that), Sunset Speeder (1827, a bit yaoi), KHR El Regreso de Tsuna (Highly recommend), MAD-Alice Human Sacrifice (Highly Recommend), Tsuna's Family, Tsuna's Death.**

**One thing I realized whenever I read these doujinshis –Tsuna still had his doe-like eyes even though he's already adult! I mean, come on, Hibari's got his adult look like in the future, why Tsuna still got his teenager's face? I wanna see the adult-face Tsunaaa~!**

**Special preview for the next chapter:**

_-__Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…_

_-__"Good luck in the bed!"_

_-__"You're more suitable with him than that stalker you know~!"_

_-"ANDY YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

_-"There's so much blood…"_

**Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	9. Maze of Relationship 1

**Destination Unknown.**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** After I post the last chapter, I realized that other stories suddenly updated like crazy and just half a day my own story was at the lowest page! It almost made me jaw-drop because usually, other authors' update not that fast compare to this one. And I tried to finish this story and post it a day before, however I was too sleepy that I ended upfell asleep. I was grateful I didn't post it yesterday since the other stories were suddenly update like crazy!

Starting from this chapter, I will try to focus more on Tsuna's conflicts than the conflicts faced by the Vongola and Suzume. There will be some scenes about them, especially the two cousins due to their mission in Rome, however, I would like to say this is a climax of Tsuna's agony story so stay tune!

Special credits to **violette27**-san, the author of 'Melodies of the Sky' for her story of one flower and Tsuna, which I was influenced by it.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>This chapter contains graphic scene. If any of you are in the peak of depression, I suggest you don't read this chapter until everything is done. You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Haze:<strong> Ohoho, thank you for your kind review Haze. You're the first one to review this story, but as I said before, you need to keep on reading this story if you want to know what will happen.

Yeah, poor Tsuna, but my sadistic instinct told me that I need to keep on tortu –writing the story. Hehe…!

**Mona:** Your review is the one that I keep on waiting for, AND NOW YOU FINALLY REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IT MAKES ME JUMP OVER THE MOON! No wonder why I couldn't find yours in the reviews and I thought you just read it without reviewing the chapter. I'm sorry to hear what had happened to you. Regarding about the dropped follower, it's not you, don't worry about it. It actually disturbing me for awhile after this person suddenly drop out from my story, and I can't help but felt like it might be related with my replies in the Special Chapter. Even though this person left me, I will keep on going.

Wow, never thought you would say this story is amazing. Not all I hope while doing the last chapter (and this story) is for it going crazy that it will confuse the readers! Regarding Kyouko, it was actually inspired by this one story where (again, but forgot the title) the Guardians abandoned Tsuna due to his accidental killing and only Kyouko at his side. However, I don't want Kyouko to be the character that absorb and accept everything very easily but not too dense or naïve either. So I put some realistic elements like her fight and misunderstanding with Tsuna so that the story will not be too cliché.

It's OK if you don't understand the stuffs that I wrote (hitogata etc), indeed not all people would understand it. For me, it won't be that interesting if you only put the same elements from the canon story, so why not add/change a bit. It might be interesting too. Also, if you want to find this story, I suggest you just remember the word 'Destination' and type it on the story search on the right upper page of the story. Your review really made my day!

**Morgan:** Hoho, depends on what would happen on them too, either its disastrous or not. Can't spoil it.

Yes, it's been in my mind that on day Suzume would go for mission too since she was the one who managing the family in Tsuna's place. Yeah, her remarks on Mukuro shows that she too, annoyed with the paperwork that caused by the said Guardian and her reaction are far more dangerous than Tsuna.

**Xeyuwe20:** Well…to be honest I really don't know how I made them became not care for Tsuna in the first place, but since you and the others mentioned it….maybe I'm the one who didn't realize it.

You find the good doujinshis from my end notes? Oh my I'm glad to hear it. However, there are certain doujnishis that actually I downloaded somewhere, unfortunately I forgot where. They're Falling World, Supernova, FIND U and I'm Glad to have Meet with You. Some just from Vietnamese site that contains the doujinshis in the said language's (Buon Natale, Mother's Mirro, Father's Pride etc).

**Kai:** Thank you for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it! Lol, I also found it's really funny, when a certain pineapple head is sneezing!

By the way, Andy is actually Japanese and his name is Andou Kazumasa. However, given his surname is Andou, he is mostly called among his friends as "Andy" in English pronunciation.

**Hippopotamus:** Aww, thank you for the review my dear. It really made my day!

**Summary:** He left. Framed with a crime he never did, he believes nobody would never forgive and ever remember him so he left the family. Little did he know that everyone had been tracing his footsteps ever since he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Destination 8:<strong> Maze of Relationship 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>The pains are too much for me…<strong>_

_**But I don't know if I can handle them...**_

_**I don't know if I can carry this weight...**_

_**I just want to let go...**_

_**I just want to be free...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Aerial Hotel, Rome, Italy; Day 12<strong>__**th**__** of Tsuna's Disappearing-**_

Hibari looked at the Aerial Hotel that located at one of the world's oldest civilization –Rome. He sat alone in his car, waited patiently for his time to go to the hotel, but not before, he grabbed a file and read it. While his eyes scanning the information in the file and absorbed it, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Suzume and the others about his current mission…

_-Flashback; Day 9__th__ of Tsuna's Disappearing-_

_ "Rome?" Asked Hibari as he looked at the file that was handed by Suzume. "Why Rome?"_

_ "Kufufufu…If I'm not mistake, Kyouya-kun had gone to the same city before, right?" Said Mukuro while Hibari just ignored him. _

_ "We have an emergency case here," Said Suzume after Hibari took the file from her. "Our base in the Rome was suddenly unreachable."_

_ "WHAT!?" Cried Gokudera as he slammed down his hands on the table. "How can it could be happen in the first place!?"_

_ "It was thanks to Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini that we managed to grab this information, although it's really piss us off," Said Suzume as she glanced at the three former Arcobalenos, who in turn, nodded their head. "First of all, it was revealing that certain rumors had been spreading in the Mafia world, which included of Tsuna's sudden disappearing."_

_ "Tsu-Tsuna..? Ah…right…" Said Yamamoto as his face turned pale, and eyes reflected with guilt although for a moment. This was not miss by Suzume, and the rest of the Guardians flinched as they heard Yamamoto's remarks, as if they were not expected such news to be heard from the PA. Reborn and the others narrowed their eyes, just as they expected…_

_ None of them seems to remember Tsuna if no one had ever mentioned about him, except the twin Mist Guardians. _

_ 'Both Mukuro and Chrome seem not surprise when Tsuna was mention…interesting…' Thought Suzume as she narrowed her eyes._

_ Presently, Suzume had summoning all of the Guardians; whether on mission or not, to attend the current meeting she was conducting. Basil as the representative of CEDEF, Dino and Romario of Cavallone Family, Sawada Iemitsu, the Simon Family and Nono were also got summon to the meeting, alongside with his Guardians. The Varia was on their way from Argentina to Italy and won't be able to attend the meeting, therefore Suzume just let them aside. Besides, she did not want the group to complain about jet-leg etc. While Shamal just listening to the meeting through online video from the bay sick, since he had to handle several injured people._

_ "The rumors of Tsuna's missing had gone spread to our circle?" Asked Iemitsu, look with disbelief. "I thought that we did cover it up perfectly!"_

_ "Probably someone had suspected our lies and decided to see our action by spreading such things," Said Reborn as he put down a report on the table. "It can be from our own family, or among our own allies."_

_ "Well, it's true that some of our allies had request to see Tsuna several times but was declined and they seemed mad with it," Said Dino as he entwined his hands and placed his chin on it. "There's a high chance that they're the one who spread it, but I won't deny the fact that it might be from our family as well."_

_ "Hmmm…it can be acceptable either…" Said Nono, calmly. "Then, Suzume-kun. What the others are?"_

_ Flipping the papers in her hand, Suzume closed her eyes as she said, "Aside from Tsuna's rumor, it seems like…" Suzume narrowed her eyes dangerously, as she read the report. Everyone could see the anger that slowly visible on her frown face. "…Well well, these are the things that I really hate –an illegal prostitution, human trafficking and drug dealing in the Vongola territory."_

_ "EH?"_

_ "Are you sure, Suzume-kun?" Asked Nono, shocked. _

"_Sorry for asking, but shouldn't people in mafia circle do these kinds of things?" Suzume asked, look a bit confused. "I'm a former superintendant so it might be confusing a bit…"_

_Everyone minus Hibari and Mukuro slowly looking away from each other, each of them had their own expression on face. Don't get wrong; these people actually were not acting guilty after hearing Suzume's words, they just forget that Suzume was a former bureaucrat who once was working in the police force. Therefore, it was normal for her to think that such activities were the normal business in the mafia world. _

"_Well, some of the families indeed have this sort of business as their main incomes," Said Dino as he smiled a little. "However, Vongola would make sure no human-trafficking activities in their business, especially in their own and allies territories…"_

"_Not under the name of Vongola, right?" Dino nodded his head, followed by Nono and Iemitsu. "I see…"_

"_It is mentions that in this report of Shouichi-kun, these activities were handle by the people whom claim themselves as the people of the Vongola Family, however when Shouichi-kun checking the route of the business taking place, it starting at Palermo and heading towards Napoli. Hm, Shouichi-kun, you better tell the rest."Suzume sat down after calling the inventor. "If anyone of you have any information please tell us as well."_

"_Ha-hai!" Said Shouichi as he stood up. "Well…although I'm not very sure why they choose Palermo as the starting port, but I understand why they choose Napoli (Naples) as the main destination for the activities."_

"_And why is that?" Asked Reborn._

"_Napoli, aside of being one of the tourists' destination for holidays, the city also had airport and harbor for the ships to stop by. Aside from the matters, it also surrounded by several small islands such as the Island of Capri _(1)_ as well as Ischia. It seems like the location was strategic for trading and import-export activities, since it was near other locations as well."_

"_At the Gulf Napoli, the nearest locations are Pozzuoli, Torre de Greco, Torre Annuziata and Sorrento." Reborn said. "Tourist site, which makes it a good place to start illegal prostitution business."_

"_And the said areas are also in our territories," Said Nono, frowned. _

"_Since it's a tourist site, it's not a surprising if hidden prostitution happened there," Said Suzume as she lazily leaned against the seat._

"_What do you mean by that, Suzume-san?" Asked Ryohei. _

_Suzume raised her eyebrow._

"_You're really a loyal man, aren't you Ryohei?" Asked Suzume, making almost everyone in the meeting chuckled lightly and leaving behind the clueless and 'oh-so innocent' Ryohei._

"_Other than family vacation, single or grouping tourists, especially men usually will search for comfort after their 'vacation' schedule. It wouldn't be a surprise if they went out of their way to other places rather than what they had plan in the first place," Explained Reborn, showing his dark smirk which earned Nono and his Guardians, Colonnello, Iemitsu and Suzume small chuckles (Lal just frowned). _

"_In other meaning, they wanted to have pleasure in sex way different that you and your wife had," Said the Ninth Vongola Thunder Guardian, Ganauche III._

"_WHAAAAAATT!?" Screamed Ryohei, shocked. "_**EXTREMELY **_NO WAY IN HELL!"_

"_Geez, lawn-head. This is not about you! Everyone surely knows you're not the one who's cheating your wife!" Claimed Gokudera _(A/ N: among the 10th Guardians, currently Ryohei is the only married man in the group)_. He could see the said man was in deep blush._

"_BU-BUT IT'S STILL WRONG! IT'S EXTREMELY AGAINST THE LAW! IT'S –UPFF!"_

"_Maa maa senpai, don't worry about this. Maybe we can ask Suzume-san to let you go home to see you wife and make sure nobody hits her, right?" Said Yamamoto as he closed Ryohei's mouth. While it's successfully shut the Sun Guardian, both Gokudera and Suzume cringed with Yamamoto's words._

'That baseball idiot/ idiot Yamamoto! That would only make Ryohei/ lawn-head more nervous than before!' Cried both of them in their mind.

"_OOOHH! EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA YAMAMOTO! I'LL GO RIGHT AWAY AND –" _

WHACK!

_"Shut the hell up," Said Hibari after throwing his tonfa right onto Ryohei's face, successfully knock him up. Suzume raised her thumb up, gratefully Hibari had done it before her._

_ "Nice job Kyouya," Said Suzume as she flipped the report again while Hibari just nodded his head _(demons!)._ "The Vongola Rome base is located a bit outside the urban area, right Nono?"_

_ "Yes, Suzume-kun."_

_ "The last report we had from them was two weeks ago, when they mentioned about these illegal activities. They also mentioned about the enemies territories had been invaded by people who called themselves as members of the Vongola for the past two weeks," Most of the members of the meeting frowned instantly after they heard the report, making Shouichi felt more nervous than before. "However according to Paulo, one of our men there, only one activity is confirm being conduct in Rome before they lost contact with us. It is the illegal prostitution," Explained Shouichi._

_ "Did he mention where the location of the activity?" Asked Lal, this time._

_ "About that…" Said Shouichi, looking a bit nervous. "It's actually had been asked before; right before the Salkind Incident happen…"_

_ "The Salkind Incident?" Asked Iemitsu, before realized what exactly the incident was._

_ "That's right Iemitsu. The incident where your son was accused of rape and left alone because of it," A dark, cold voice suddenly filled up the room, and the temperature suddenly went down._

_ Everyone could see Suzume's black eyes became cold and emotionless; a murderous aura was leaking in the air as if she was ready to kill someone in the room. While she still sat lazily against the chair, her body language showed that she can jump off anytime and kill anyone who dare to fight back._

_ Like a real assassin._

_ "And Kyouya's been there as well," She said as she raised the report in hand. Kyouya's eyes widened as he realized what she meant._

_ "At the Aerial Hotel…"_

_ "Indeed." Suzume said as she put down the report. "Apparently Tsuna once had sent you there to investigate the hotel but it seems like nothing illegal happened when you first got there. After Shouichi-kun told us that the Rome branch had sent their last reports, which contains the information on the illegal activities, once again the hotel's name has been mentioned."_

_ "So you want one of us to be sent there, Suzume-san?" Asked Chrome._

_ "No. I'll go there for this mission," This had caused many reactions in the meeting room._

_ "EH!?"_

_ "Why?" Asked Dino. "If you go there, something bad will happen to you! I know that you're a former police officer but even the police themselves won't be able to help you if you got caught by the other families!"_

_ "Idiot. Use your brain!" Said Suzume as she pointed her temple. "As you know, currently the rumor about Tsuna's missing from this mansion had been circle around the underground world. Plus the Guardians are well-known aside from our allies; I can't risk any of the Guardians suddenly got ambush before they managed to carry out their missions!" Glared the elder woman with words '_ADDING MORE PAPERWORK TO ME YOU DAMN GUARDIANS!' _floating on her head._

_ The Guardians minus Hibari and Mukuro looked down with guilt._

_ "That's why I'll be the one to go, since people almost not recognize me in the family. I will investigate what exactly happen to our base in Rome as well as the rumors and the hotel, and I want all of the Guardians except Kyouya to be in this mansion. No missions will be given to you until both of us came back from Rome!" Said Suzume sternly. "Temporarily, Reborn-san, Lal-san and Colonnello-san will be in charge of my place then."_

_ "EH!?" The three Arcobalenos just smirked, especially a certain Hitman._

_ "Nee-san," Hibari raised his hand, intended to stop more commotion. "Why I have to go for this mission with you? Is it because I had been there before?"_

_ Suzume narrowed her eyes as she smirked dangerously. Even Reborn felt that he probably won't like the answer that came from her. "Well my dear cousin," Hibari flinched when he heard that –obviously, his cousin was up to something on her sleeves!_

_ "Aside from investigating the rumors and the base, it's an obvious thing that I want to do an undercover mission to the Aerial Hotel! After all, it's really been a while since I wore those outfits and make-ups during undercover! After I gain everything that we need, I'll call you up and start your mission again! Ohohohoho~~! The art of disguise here I come~!"_

_ Hibari and Reborn just sighed as them and the others looked at the PA who was laughing whole heartily in Hokuto Style (2) with weird expression._

_ "I'll tell all of you what should be done. I'll go to Rome after this for three days and searches for the cause of our missing members in Rome. Certainly, new rumors would come up fast and Shouichi-kun would investigate with the other inventors. Kyouya, you'll be in stay-by mode until I give you a signal for you to come to Rome and resume your mission. The rest of the Guardians should stay here and no missions given until I came back. Assist the family if something happened!"_

_ Everyone nodded their head before Suzume looked at Basil sand said, "Basil-kun, could you please put some of the CEDEF member at Giglio Nero Family?"_

_ "Sure, but why Suzume-san?"_

_ "Yuni-chan is almost on her due," Reborn frowned when he heard the news but decided to shut off. "Although Byakuran and his 6 Funeral Wreaths were at the family's mansion for guarding due to Yuni's request, we need to be careful. Maybe the other families tried to attack Vongola's allies instead of us." _

_ "I understand," Said Basil as he bowed his head. Suddenly they heard some noises at the door before it was open and revealed the people outside._

_ "I told you stop eating all the biscuits!"_

_ "Shut up! The biscuits are great, and I'm hungry-byon!"_

_ "Ken, stop it. It's too loud…"_

_ "Please come down, there are lots of biscuits…"_

_ "It's enough for everyone!"_

_ "Why don't you just eat this one?" Gokudera's face instantly went pale as he heard the voice. A scream was heard not long after that followed with a loud thud, and a plate of purple-smoking biscuits slowly appeared behind the door._

_ "Reborn! I've come here with these biscuits full of love~!"_

_Suddenly the door was open and revealed a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a pair of green eyes –without goggle –which is actually a freelance assassin named Bianchi a.k.a Poison Scorpion, Gokudera's half-sister._

_ "ARGH! Aneki urggghh~!"Shocked, Gokudera fainted on the spot with foams in his mouth, surprising everyone except Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro._

_ Even after 10 years, his fear with Bianchi still not comes off._

_ "O-oii! Gokudera! Are you alright?" Cried Yamamoto as he went to the fainted man's side._

_ "What had made you to extremely faint here?" Asked Ryohei._

_ "Gokudera-shii still afraid with Bianchi-nee…" Said Lambo as he shaken a bit. He was lucky that throughout 10 years, Bianchi had witnessed his growth and realized that Lambo was not Romeo. Even so, he is still afraid that Bianchi forgot who he was and attacked him with her famous Poison Cooking!_

_ "Oh my, what are you doing here Bianchi? I thought you're on the journey of searching for your cooking ingredients," Said Reborn as he titled his fedora._

_ "I came here after I heard a rumor, alongside I-Pin, Fuuta and this gang," She said as she titled her head to show the Kokuyo Gang came by with Fuuta and I-Pin. "Looks like the rumor might be true."_

_ This had gained everyone's attention as all of them realized that the rumor Bianchi mentioned must be about Tsuna whose now missing without a trace. The rest who followed Bianchi placed the biscuits (except the Poison Cooking) and cups of tea on the table before they went to the walls._

_ "Why Kokuyo Gang is here?" Asked Yamamoto as he narrowed his eyes._

_ "It's not like we want to come here-byon!" Said Ken who was struggling to stand up with hand on his stomach, because of eating the Poison Cooking by force (Bianchi)._

_ "We had something to discuss with everyone here," Said M.M. Everyone took a sip of the tea that was served by the newly come people. "Or maybe later. Did we disturbing you?"_

_ "Well, maybe yes, but looks like my time is up. I need to go now," Said Suzume as she grabbed her files and reports and walked away from her seat. "Remember what I say; all the Guardians except Kyouya will not having any missions during me being away from here! Including you people for safety reason! Kyouya, stand-by and prepare your things since this is your mission as well. Read the file I gave to you and make sure you had everything settle understand?"_

_ Hibari nodded his head silently. "Good, now I leave the rest to you all. Anything happens just call me!"_

_ "Understand," Said Shouichi, loudly. He knew from this moment on, he would be busy dealing the investigations, as well as the matters that related with the missing Decimo. He prayed that nothing bad would happen during Suzume's three days mission._

_ "Oh, and by the way Kyouya," Said Suzume as she was about to close the door, causing everyone to look at her direction. "What is it, nee-san?" Asked Kyouya._

_ "Good luck in the bed!"_

**CHOKED!**

**PUUUHHH~!**

_ Everyone was either chock or split out their drinks after hearing Suzume's last words. Chrome, Lambo and Enma were blushing furiously, Ryohei and Yamamoto tried to catch their breathe after accidentally chocked their drinks; although red tints can be seen on their cheeks, Hibari had to cover up his lower face; totally unexpected with the sudden remarks came from his cousin, Mukuro and Dino coughed off the water due to their shock, while Reborn just smirked as he titled his fedora down. The rest were just like the Guardians and Dino's reactions._

_ "Geez, even at such age, all of you are still acting like a kid," Remarked Reborn as he looked at the blushing people in front of him._

_ "Wha-what do you mean by that Reborn-san!?" Asked Gokudera as he tried to regain his composed demeanor._ (oh finally woke up Hayato)

_ "Well, you're still a bunch of kids since you still can't handle such talk…" Lal Mirch sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "But what she just says did have a point. Undercover missions sometimes need to be extended until to the bed."_

_ "Why does this make it sounds like a gigolo?" Asked Lambo to himself, only to get smack by an angry Gokudera._

_ "You stupid cow! Where do you learn such word huh?"_

_ "Gokudera-shii, I just saying the truth! Besides, it's already in the net…" _–WHACK!- "_WAH!"_

_ "Maa maa, calm down both of you…"_

_ "That is EXTREMELY bad influence to the children! How come she can casually said it TO THE EXTREME?"_

_ Ryohei's words made everyone stopped doing whatever it was doing. Slowly, all of them went into deep thought with one thing in mind: _

_ Who knows that Suzume could be such a flamboyant too? _

_-End of Flashback-_

Hibari cupped his face with both hands; face a bit flushed while leaning against the wheel steering. It was already 9.00 PM in Rome, but the ancient city of Italy was still bathed with colourful neon's and lights, showering the whole city with the beauty of night. Hibari's car was parked not very far from the Aerial hotel, his destination of his undercover mission.

"That damns nee-san, saying such things as if it was a normal thing…" Grumbled the adult before he raised his head and glanced at his left side.

At the passenger seat, there were several things scattered on the seat. A black suitcase, a beautifully crafted Colombina purple mask with indigo feather attached on the right eye, white gloves, phone, hidden wires; Hibari looked at the purple mask before took it from the seat. He stared at the mask for a while, before placing it on his face.

"_**Who are you?"**_

Hibari closed his eyes as he remembered his first encounter with _**that**_ person almost 5 years ago, with the same question he asked. The question however, was left unanswered.

Sighed tiredly, Hibari took off the mask and started to get ready. He took a sip of white water from the bottle he brought together when his cell phone rang. He took it and smirked as he saw the message.

_**START.**_

"Finally."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…<strong>_

_**Always chasing…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Autumn, Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan; Day 11<strong>__**th**__** of Tsuna's Disappearing -**_

"Well then, we're off."

Seiryuu just looked at the red-hair girl who says her goodbye to nobody at the entrance door, although deep inside him he knew to whom she was directed the greeting.

"Kyouko-chan had gone to her workplace, wasn't she Sei-kun?" Asked Nana, snapping the young man from his own world. Seiryuu glanced over and saw the gentle yet worried face of Sawada Nana.

"Ah, yes." Answered Seiryuu. "She came early in the morning just to visit Tsuna-san; I was a bit surprise too…"

"After what had happened before, there's no doubt she will come here frequently," Said Suzaku as she pushed away her stray hair from her face. "It was a huge misunderstanding between Kyouko-san and Tsuna-san, and both of them were victims too."

"How on earth they could do such things to these couple?" She asked as she looked at the sky. "While the world we're having now is already that awful, these people should stop messing other people's lives!"

"Is Tsu-kun really alright?" Nana asked, worried with her son. Seiryuu and Suzaku looked at each other as they walked side by side with Nana.

"He did wake up last night," Said Seiryuu as Nana looked at him. "But…when we asked him if he feels OK or not, he just silent. I think he slowly remembered what had happen before and it likely shocking him too much."

"You say as if Tsuna-san was having another shock attack."

"I could feel his feelings and emotions; it feels miserable…as if he slowly falls down into the dept pith of the darkness! I don't think he like the idea of him revealing his greatest secret to us, even to Nana-san, his own mother! You saw how much he cried that day Suzaku!"

"I know that…" She said, voice slowly trailed off. "None of us want to see him break down again…"

Nana was silent while listening to the teenagers' conversation. She understood very well the things Suzaku and Seiryuu were talking about, and wondering what will happen to her son after everything that happened onto her family, as well as the people who was related with the said son.

Was her son alright? After everything was revealed, for some reason Nana had a bad feeling that something bad will fall onto her son…

Nana quickly shook her head. No, everything is alright…

Tsuna will be all right.

He will…

He will…

_**But it won't change the fact that your son did not say anything to proof that he was all right, right?**_

The small voice that echoed on her mind made Nana shaken with fear. Surely, Tsuna will be all right, she confirmed about it!

She remembered asking her son that morning, if he still feeling unwell. Her son just shook his head, not very willing to say anything. Suzaku said cheerfully to Tsuna that she and Nana would like to make a special dish for him so that he could recover from his weak health. Tsuna just gave them a small smile as he waved his hand before she and the rest left the home for shopping.

Tsuna just smiled as usual.

Nana clenched her hands tight, silently prayed that her son will be alright and can keep on living without any worries that would haunt them forever.

Who knows that, what would happen after that was something beyond their expectation.

And they never saw this coming.

Never.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't leave me alone…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsuna stirred slightly in his sleep; unlike the usual sleep he had, he felt tired, empty…sad. He didn't want it…willed it not to happen…but despite his best efforts, Tsuna's eyes slid open. Not much to his surprise, Tsuna found himself standing on the grounds of the dark dream that belonged to him. As soon as his eyes opened to his dream, he felt uneasy. The landscape was dark; nothing was there, only the void within the darkness. Tsuna looked around and then realized as he turned around, he saw a large field of lavender flowers.<p>

Lavender, the flower of devotion and faithfulness. The flower that been used either in medicine field or in therapy. The smell from this kind of flower always made people calm and peaceful, and of course, there were two people who were close to him loved these flower very much.

His second PA, Katagiri Arashi…

And _her_.

Sasagawa Kyouko.

Tsuna walked across the field of lavender for how long, he did not know. He looked at the scenery in front of him and slowly, he remembered how his family loved different kinds of flower. Tsuna himself loved the forget-me-not; the small, blue flowers with scent that can calm him down (3), Gokudera never said anything about his favourite flower, since he claimed that he loves every flower in this world. However, Tsuna knew he still like one flower, which was a rose; a symbol of love. Mukuro was obviously a lotus, since it was one of his trademark aside from his creepy 'kufufu' and trident, which Chrome followed the same as him (except the laughing mark). Lambo liked tulips generally (he didn't mention which tulips), Yamamoto liked sakura and Ryohei likes Botan (peony), which surprising Tsuna since usually Ryohei did not care too much with flowery things. Perhaps due to his marriage with Kurokawa Hana that he managed to understand a little bit of flower language; Tsuna believed he choose Botan that means 'brave'.

Hibari's favourite flower was unknown, and although he likes something that traditional and had Japanese element, everyone especially a certain pineapple-hair man knows that he was not very fond with sakura flower due to his first fight with Mukuro. Tsuna just let it aside as long as Hibari did not 'bite him to death'!

The field was silent aside from the purple flowers that dance with the wind blows. He just walked aimless, all alone, with no one was with him. Somehow, deep inside of his heart he could feel the fear and loneliness that seemed to start to boil, slowly sending him the chill that went through his spine. He kept on walking through the field until he saw someone among the people he really missed ever since the incident happened.

Sat all alone in the middle of the flower field was none other than Hibari Kyouya, the strongest Vongola Cloud Guardian of the 10th Generation. The former President of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee. Smiled widely, Tsuna ran across the field, went towards the young man who sat there, who seemed like staring aimlessly in front of him. As he reached him, he grabbed him shoulder and greeted him happily, "Kyouya!"

The said person looked over his shoulder, stared at him with numb look. He slowly moved his lips, which shocking Tsuna more than he ever thought.

_**Who are you?**_

"Kyo-Kyouya?"

…

"Kyouya, this is me, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

_**I don't know you…**_

"Huh?" He said.

_**I don't know you.**_

Tsuna was speechless. He felt like his heart was scattered into pieces. At the same time, he felt like people were passing him by, as he looked up and saw many of them in front of him. They were his father, friends and people who were in the Vongola. Even Reborn was there too. All of them were looking at him coldly, when someone among them stepped outside from the crowd and grab Kyouya's hand. At the same time, the purple flowers that once surrounded him suddenly blew off, and falling on the top of his head.

Suddenly he found out that he was no longer an adult, but as a 14-years-old teenager again.

_** Come Kyouya, let's leave this place.**_

Tsuna wide his eyes as he saw his senior slowly rose up and left him behind, followed by the falling petals. Slowly, everyone started to follow them, leaving the young boy behind.

"No…" He said as he started to rise up, tried to follow the fading people in front of him. "No…wait…"

"Don't go..!" He shouted as he tried to reach them but fall. He stumbled on the road hardly, his hand was scratched but he rose up, tried to catch up again.

He was scare, yes, very scare. He felt his heart beat faster than before, he could felt the sudden chill that shaken his spine as he looked at the people who he knew: his father, his friends, everyone who was important to him; walked away from him without ever turning back to him.

_Don't leave me..!_

He tried to run as his tears strained down his face, unconsciously. He cried as he felt his heart was beating faster and he felt very scared, he did not want everyone left him alone!

"Don't go!" He cried as he ran faster than before. "Don't leave me alone!"

_DON'T GO~!_

He fell right on the street, where the rain had slowly pouring down his teenage body. He slowly raised his head up, only to see nothing but wet ground and rain.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE~!" Cried Tsuna as he sat on his knees, crying.

Tsuna looked at the place where previously, people whom stood in front of him, slowly disappeared from his sight without even looking at him. The rain became heavier than before as the small form Tsuna (his teenage form) crying as he kept saying "don't...", "don't leave me…".

He kept on crying as he started to think about himself.

_Always chasing…_

_Me always chasing their backs, always chasing…_

_ And yet, they never turn around and face me…_

_ Always chasing…_

_ Alone…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't leave me alone…<strong>_

_**Don't leave me alone…**_

_**Please…**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna jolted up from his sleep, sweating all over. Breathing very hard, he shakily tried to push away the blanket that draped all over his body but found out his body as if almost lost of its energy. Tsuna looked around and found no one in the room. Where is his mother? Why he is not in his own room? Why…?<p>

…

..

.

Oh.

That's right.

He was not in his room upstairs.

He was living in one of the guest rooms in his house.

He had been sick ever since he arrived at his house several days ago.

Tsuna slowly let out his breathe, that he never realized he had ever held before. He looked at the clock; it was still morning yet the house was too quite. If he remembered correctly, aside his mother, there should be these two noisy teenagers that met him last night…

The house was quiet and empty. No sounds, no voices, no activities could be detect in the house. Tsuna was completely alone inside the house, feeling cold and empty.

Tears suddenly started to spill forth from his eyes in a rapid downpour of emotion, as he slowly recalled the moments before he lost his consciousness. The day when he woke up from his sleep only to meet again with the doctor who came to check on him, before managed to make him spilling out the skeleton in his closet, the one he intended to keep deep, deep into the core of his shattered heart.

Everyone knows his secret now.

They must be hating him now.

Even his mother…

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, as he slowly held his head and bent down in great depression. He no longer feels like to wipe his strain tears as he silently cried and sobbing, feel colder than before.

_I…_

_ I've told them my secret…_

_ That secret that I want to hide from everyone_

_ Even from mom…_

_ Why it has to be me…?_

_ Why it has to be me?_

_ Why it has to be me?_

_ Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_

Despite his head slowly begin to throb painfully, pushing himself away from the bed, Tsuna managed to open the door. As he stood at the pathway, it feels like the silence in the house was mocking him; as if he deserved to be abandon and alone in this world.

He was doom to be alone for the crime he never did…

And nobody believes him anymore.

Shook his head, Tsuna just let his body moved without any care as he couldn't help but suddenly feel a strong wave of sadness swell in his chest and a lump in his throat. He walked away from the pathway towards the bathroom, and opened the door. He stared at the white room before decided to come closer to the bathtub. He slowly opened the faucet, filling the water inside the tub before he went to the sink and opened the mirror wardrobe. His dull and lifeless eyes stared at certain object before grabbed it. With shaking hands, Tsuna unfolded the object that apparently a folded razor.

Raised his left hand up, Tsuna brought the fine blade onto the skin near the wrist area. His breathing slowly turned heavier and irregular; his mind was clouded with many emotions he did not know what kind of emotions they were.

_Sometimes I really hope if I was not exists in this world..._

Placing the blade onto the skin, Tsuna put some pressure on it before slowly, pulled it down.

_What is the point of me being here? _

Tsuna closed his eyes, tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in his heart at the moment he saw what he was about to do.

_If people treat me like I was some kind of thing and not as a human being..._

It feel so cold yet so warm…

_It's better if I die._

He could feel the fine sensation running down his skin, followed by the pain that came afterwards.

_Sometimes…_

_Death could be more useful…_

Something warm slowly came form his wrist, as he opened his eyes and saw blood slowly flowing out from the long line he made with the sharp razor. The pain throbbing onto his wrist and Tsuna immediately clenched his left hand, as few drops of blood fell onto the floor, which was now soaking with the running water from the tub.

_Death would be better…_

The water was running when Tsuna slowly walked to the overflowing tub, slowly let go of his left hand.

_Than being living… _

He lowered his left hand and slowly, making contact with the water.

_In this kind of cursed cage..._

Blood mix with water had changed the clear water into pale red, before the colour becoming darker and darker. Tsuna felt he was floating, floating higher to the sky, as if he was about to fly just like the birds…

_It would be better with this…_

_Because nobody was care enoug– _

When suddenly, his right feet slipped due to the wet floor and suddenly flung forward. It was too fast that Tsuna was unable to stop himself from hitting the bathtub very hard before he slipped down and fell onto the running water. His forehead was bleeding, hurting his head like hell. Tsuna tried his best to stand up and remained conscious, but his body was too weak with the addition of his head just got slammed onto the hard tub. His eyes became blur within seconds and without realized it, Tsuna lost his consciousness.

The water was spilling and washing the bleeding hand away, ignoring the young man who is now lying unconscious on the soaking water...

With clothes that was slowly dyed with red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How does not one single person notice that I'm <strong>_**not**_** okay?**_

* * *

><p>CLANG!<p>

Enma quickly turned around as he heard something glasses fell down and broke. What he saw was the Second Mist Guardian –Chrome Dokuro stood with shock expression, as on the floor laid shattered glasses. Turned out it was a picture frame that belongs to Tsuna, and as Enma walked closer, he could see that it was the picture when they were celebrating Hibari, Ryohei, Julie, Aoba and Adelheid graduation day.

"I-I'm so-sorry…! It was an accident…" Said Chrome, shuttered.

"Ah…it's OK, as long as you're safe," He said as Enma bend down and carefully cleaned the glasses.

It was after the glasses were swept away and Enma picked up the frame that he suddenly felt uneasy. He looked at the broken frame and realized that the only broken glass was on Tsuna's picture.

Enma started to get worry.

Could it be that something bad is happening to Tsuna?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who would care...?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Seiryuu felt a strange sensation pass through his body as he stopped himself at the genkan (4) to look at the doorway and see that no one was there. He didn't know why, but for some reason he suddenly felt anxious. Suzaku and Nana who were at his back, saw his stiff body before asking the boy what he was doing.<p>

"What's wrong?" Asked Suzaku when she saw Seiryuu raised hand and pointed it to the pathway.

"Something is wrong…" He said, voice a bit shaken. "It's too quiet…!" Suzaku looked at her side and realized that it was right.

The house was quiet.

Way too quiet.

Seiryuu felt something was wrong, definitely wrong that he quickly went inside and searched for Tsuna. Nana looked at the frantic young boy who quickly went to the guest room, before Suzaku asked her to come in and put the groceries they bought to into the kitchen.

Although it was just between them, Nana knew something not right the moment Seiryuu stepped onto genkan based on his behaviour. Seiryuu was calm and quiet person, however he was not a person who underestimates his surrounding and always on guard despite his so-called emotionless face. After putting the groceries onto the table, the door was opened and revealed a panic Seiryuu, who told them the bad news.

"Tsuna-san isn't in the guest room!"

The words made her shock and Suzaku gasped. Nana started to worry; where did her son had gone? Without wasting anytime, they quickly left the kitchen to search for Tsuna throughout the house. Seiryuu quickly climbed the stairs to check on the second floor, Suzaku went to the lawn to see if Tsuna was outside while Nana when to the end of the pathway, to see if her son was in the master bedroom and fell asleep without realized it was not his room. Her hands were shaking when she opened the door and found out Tsuna was not even there.

It was only when her nose caught the familiar scent of copper in the air did the panic starting to grow uncontrollably. Nana stared at the door to the bathroom, where without any mistake; a sound of running water was heard behind the closed door. It left Nana with the thought of the worst; what if Tsuna was…

What if he really did…?

Nana closed her eyes and quickly grabbed the doorknob, trying to calm herself while deep inside of her heart; she prayed that whatever she found behind the closed door, it will not her worst nightmare.

_Please, please don't make me see him like that..._

_He didn't deserve this…_

As she opened the door, the familiar scent of copper in the air suddenly burst out and the scene that she saw in front of her was too much for her to say anything, as if her legs became numb and her body was completely frozen.

She even did not hear a bloody high pitch scream that echoed throughout the house and panic shouts at her back.

She merely standing there, just staring with wide eyes…

She thought that everything happened was just a dream, just a dream…

* * *

><p><em><strong>If one day they woke up…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Namimori Sweet Bakery Cafe, Namimori, Japan; Day 11<strong>__**th**__** of Tsuna's Disappearing -**_

Kyouko sighed in relief as she finally finished her job to refill and re-arrange the breads and pastry products on the shelves. The bakery was open at 7.00 a.m, since many schoolchildren and adults would stop by to buy their lunch before going for work or school. The shelves were almost empty by 8.15 a.m, so the boss had asked her and the other workers to refill the empty slots. There were few customers by the time Kyouko finished her job, so it was a bit surprising for her to find Andy came to her work place with casual clothes but holding his medical bag.

"Ah, welcome Andou-san (5). It's rare to see you here," Said Kyouko as she quickly went to the doctor's side.

"Ah, I just came back from my client's house. His wife went into labor this morning and he was panic so he called me," Said Andy as he took a seat near the window glass. "At 5.00 am in the morning, geez! Last night I also had a client that got stroke attack and I just sleep barely!"

Kyouko just chuckled when she heard the doctor complained this and that. However, she had not denied the fact that Andy did look a bit mess; messy hair, red eyes due to lack of sleep, pale face and exhaustion were written all over his face and body.

"Do you want to order something?" Asked Kyouko as she took out her pen and notepad.

"Anything healthier but delicious. But at least bring me a glass of water and some mocha, please," He said as he leaned against the chair and sighed. He seriously tired to death, damn…

Kyouko left the doctor to take his order, and after 10 minutes, she came by and placed his order: two pieces of egg and chicken sandwiches with a glass of water and a cup of mocha. "Do you work today, Andou-sensei?"

"Nope…" He covered his mouth as he yawned. "I think I just closed my clinic today. I just remember that at 3.00 pm I had a meeting with the doctors from the Namimori General Hospital. And I want my sleep too…"

"Eh? The hospital…?"

"As a panel doctor. It turns out they lack some specialists due to sick-leaves or transferring. Means that even though I'm a private doctor, I can still work at the hospital sometimes…" Kyouko was about to ask him more when some of the girls who worked there started to tease her.

"Kyaa! Kyouko-chan, who's that hottie?"

"A glasses one too! You want to hit him?"

"You're more suitable with him than that stalker you know~!" The girls laughed when Kyouko tried to deny their words. The last statement that came from the girls had gained Andy's interest.

"What stalker?"

As on cue, everything went silent. Andy thought that it was strange to see everyone, even the manager and the café owner looked stunning with his words. Luckily, for them, Andy was the only customer in the café.

"Well, since you're Kyouko-chan's friend…" A middle age woman suddenly came out from the counter that made everyone turned around. She was a woman with pulp body and motherly face slowly walked to the duo, before taking a seat and sat next to Andy. "I guess it's time for you to know the whole story. Kyouko-chan, go and take his order, will you?"

Kyouko nodded her head and left to take Andy's order. As soon as her silhouette disappeared to the back, the old woman asked one of the waiters to put the 'close' sign on the door and started her story. "My name is Miyabi Chinatsu and the owner of this café."

"I'm Andou Kazumasa, but please call me Andy. Kyouko's acquantace." Miyabio nodded her head. "Will you please tell me what exactly happen to Kyouko-san?"

"It's started almost two months ago…" Andy narrowed his eyes. Almost two moths ago? The timeline seems not coincidence to him…

"Kyouko-chan suddenly asked for emergency leaves for several days, and after she returned, she looked very depress and devastated. Maybe she can fool her colleagues, but to me, this old woman who already lived for almost her entire life…I knew something was wrong but I don't have a heart to ask her why. However, from what I could see it might be a matter between her and her fiancée."

"How do you know that?" Andy realized that some workers gasped and whispered to themselves. Probably never thought about the problem would happen to Kyouko and Tsuna.

"She kept on looking at her ring in a very sad way. I knew something was wrong, however after a month, she seems to be recovered from her problem and I thought that everything is finally settled. However, at the same time after she returned from her leaves, a man suddenly showed up. At first I thought he's a new customer since it's the first time I ever saw his face, but after Kyouko-chan took his order he started to come here almost every single day."

"So…he's the stalker?"

"He started to request that only Kyouko-chan can take his order and we just sent her to him. Well, we need to serve our customer with good service right? Later on, he came by not ordering things but only to see her, waiting for her until working hours ended and even went as far as trying to hug her openly; good thing Kenji-kun," Miyabi glanced over her shoulder looking at one boy aged 17-18 who was wiping the desk next to them and smiled when their eyes met, "He quickly pulled her away and threatened to kick him out of the café. I'm glad with his brave act, but soon Kyouko-chan saw him following her home –that's when she was being sent home by Kenji-kun with motorcycle! What happen if she just walking home? That could mean a very big trouble!"

"Why don't you report to the police?" Asked Andy as he watched Kyouko placed his order on the table.

"I would happy to do but Kyouko-chan refuses it," She said as Kyouko sat down next to Miyabi. "After Kenji-kun reported this matter to me, I'm make sure that every male staff in this café would accompany Kyouko-chan home, just to make sure this stalker won't do anything harm to her."

"Miyabi-san is right!" Said one worker, a young woman. "He once tried to force Kyouko-chan into his car and said that he just wanted to send her home, but Kenji-kun and Tachikawa-san shoo him away! Right Luna-chan?"

"You're right Sae-chan!"

Andy just silent as he held his chin. Now he heard something interesting, he knew for sure Suzume would ask him to investigate this shameless bastard who was trying to hit on Vongola Decimo's fiancée…

"Wait! This stalker knows that Kyouko was engaged?" Asked Andy.

"Well…he said he knows by just looking on my ring…" Said Kyouko, weakly. "He said he wanted to have a date with me…"

"When?" Andy asked in stern way. He felt irritated when he heard such story.

"Two weeks ago…"

"Do you remember his face?"

"Ah! I can draw it for you!" Kenji said as he raised his hand up. "That guy is annoying, kept on flashing his things as if he's the only rich snob in the world!"

"Hei, thanks for that Kenji," Said Andy as he looked at Miyabi. "Thank you for telling me this matter Miyabi-san. If you don't say about this, maybe I don't know what will happen to Kyouko-san."

"Well, you should be grateful that my workers are rather gossipers," The workers just smile with blush on their face, knew their boss was saying it half cynically. "I'm just curious, why are you go as far as asking and investigating this matter very seriously? While you did say that you're Kyouko-chan's acquaintance, it seems like you're more like a bodyguard than a friend."

Miyabi's statement had made the café once again, fell in silence. Andy smirked as he slowly pushed his glasses, and set his eyes straight to Miyabi, "My, you're very sharp Miyabi-san."

"I can feel that you're actually someone that been send here to watch over Kyouko-chan."

"Well, it's not the whole story Miyabi-san," He said as he leaned against the chair. "Several days ago, a friend of mine had contact me here, who just came here for almost six months. She wanted me to make sure something here, in Namimori, since something bad had happened in her work place."

"She is the real acquaintance of Kyouko, but I'm here as her representative and protecting Kyouko-san is a part of our duty. If it's not me and the others, who else that would be able to protect Kyouko-san from any danger like the one she had to face now?"

Andy's voice had made everyone in the café became silent. Although some of them wanted to protest, but they knew the man in front of them was saying the truth. He knew everything that they did not know and despite his slim figure, he had the same overwhelming aura possessed by most of strong men.

Suddenly a phone was ringing, shocking everyone in the café. Andy realized that it was his phone so he brought it on, and ready to answer the ones who called him when…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I weren't there…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"ANDY YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"<p>

Everyone had to cover up their ears as Andy almost fell down due to the high pitch voice that screamed throughout the phone, which he instantly knew that it was Seiryuu. While Seiryuu always calm and cool, if he was in bad mood or the situation turned out to be very dangerous to his surrounding, he can release several curses and harsh words just as he said just now.

Even he had to cover his ears from listening to the boy's cursing words, seriously!

Grabbing his phone roughly, he said, "What the hell are you yelling you damn kusogaki? No need to scream, you're going to make my ears deaf!"

"I just come back from your clinic and it was closed! Where the hell are you!? This is emergency!"

Andy narrowed his eyes as he heard the word 'emergency'. "I'm at Sasagawa Kyouko's workplace. Where are you –!"

As on cue, a loud "BANG!" was heard throughout the café that revealed a sweat and panting Higashidani Seiryuu. His eyes were wide and from his face, he looked panic and afraid. Andy quickly stood on his toes when he saw the boy who looked very frantic and shaking, although he still had his cell phone on his side face.

"ANDY!"

"Oi Seiryuu, what's wrong? What…" Andy quickly went to the boy's side and held him when his eyes trailed down to the shirt Seiryuu was wearing, which enough to stop what he wanted to say to the young boy.

It was covered with blood.

"Sei-kun! Are you alright? What's with these bloods?" Cried Kyouko as she saw lots of blood on the shirt and pants Seiryuu was wearing. Tried his best to catch his breathe, he grabbed Andy's arm who was holding him and said in shaking voice, "Andy…Kyouko-san…please…come with me…to-to…th-the hospital…now…!"

"Eh?" Both adults were stunned when they heard the word 'hospital'. The other workers and staffs started to murmur among themselves, wondering who this boy was or what exactly happened to him.

"Why? Did something happen?" Asked Andy as he suddenly felt a sudden chill went down his spine. He felt something bad had happened and whatever the reason was, he was not happy with it.

"It's…it's Tsuna-san!" Said Seiryuu as his tears started gathered on his eyes.

"Tsu-kun!?" Kyouko gasped as she heard her fiancée's name. Could it be…?

"HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!"

Like lighting that struck the sky, suddenly Kyouko felt like the world around her suddenly cracked and crushed down, making noises that almost made her fainted. She felt her lungs became tight as her world was spinning around. She almost fainted due to the shock she received, if not because of Miyabi-san get a hold on her on time.

"Are you alright Kyouko-chan?" Asked Miyabi as she saw how pale the young woman was. She looked at Seiryuu and she knew the boy was not lying; his clothes and teary face were the proof of his words. "Where is he, young boy?"

"At…at Namimori General Hospital…he was taken there…" He said with shaken voice. "There's so much blood…"

Andy quickly grabbed his bag and Seiryuu, before he went to Kyouko's and said to Miyabi, "Please let me take them there. I'm sorry for the matters, Miyabi-san."

Miyabi shook her head, "No, it's better of you three go now. This person seems in grave danger from what I heard, and Kyouko-chan, you're temporarily on leave. Take your day off as much as you want, understands?"

"Ye-yes…Thank you, Miyabi-san…" Said Kyouko as tears strained down her face. The kind woman just shook her head as she patted Kyouko's head.

Andy quickly led the other two to his car and started the engine quickly. If he wanted, he can just press the pedal and drove like crazy but he knew he had to calm down. Seiryuu was already losing his calmness and was trying his best to hold his cry, with Kyouko who also having the same effect just like him. He knew if he had not calmed down, everything will turn into disaster.

As he could see the sign of Namimori General Hospital, Andy thought of Suzume and Arashi and wondered if Seiryuu or Suzaku had ever call them to inform about the tragedy. Cursed silently, he only can pray that by the time him and the others reached the main entrance, Tsuna is still alive.

He won't forgive himself for letting such a nice person to die, and surely Suzume and Arashi won't forgive him either for letting the fragile 'Sky' to die either.

He won't let it happen.

Never.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will they ever remember me…?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8.<strong>

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **The Island of Capri** –It is one of the islands near the city of Napoli, Italy, and is known as one of the beautiful islands in the world. There's one short story that telling about this island entitled 'The Island of Capri' (forgot about the author, sorry), and I learned it when I was 16.

(2)** Laughing in Hokuto Style** –Suzume is actually mimicking the way of Sumeragi Hokuto's laughing, which is a story and one of the main characters in Tokyo Babylon. Hokuto's laughing style is somehow eccentric and cynical, but also shows how energetic and cheerful she is. In Suzume's case, that laughing style is actually creeping everyone out.

(3) **Tsuna himself loved the forget-me-not; the small, blue flowers with scent that can calm him down** –I read 'Melodies of the Sky' that mentioned about Tsuna found a forgot-me-not flower and it has its own scent. However, I never know what scent it would like so please use your imagination for the scent. It would be good if anyone can tell me how its smell.

(4)** Genkan** –Is a traditional Japanese entryway area for a house, apartment, or building—something of a combination of a porch and a doormat. The primary function of _genkan_ is for the removal of shoes before entering the main part of the house or building. _Genkan_ are often recessed into the floor, to contain any dirt that is tracked in from the outside (as in a mud room). The tiled or concrete genkan floor is called tataki.

It also occasionally found in other buildings in Japan, especially in old-fashioned businesses. In schools and sentou (public baths), _genkan_ are equipped with shoe lockers or cubby holes.

(5) **Andou-san **– Andy's real name is Andou Kazumasa. However, since his name was a bit long, he and his close friends called himself as 'Andy', as if an English version of his surname. However for Kyouko and people whom he just minus Suzaku and Seiryuu, they just called him as 'Andou-san'.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finishing this story! I have to admit, this chapter makes me wonders if I should write down the graphic scenes or not, because I know suicide was not a good thing. However, I have my own reason why Tsuna wants to commit suicide. I also realize that this time, it seems this chapter was less pages than the previous chapter.<strong>

**Again, I searched for any KHR doujinshis that are 'Het' (again for K27), but mostly that I found was 1827 and yaoi, still make me feels very disappointing. However, I found two interesting D18 doujinshis: Principato and Dramma Della Vendetta. I like the second one because it has some sort of political conflicts between families, although I don't like the yaoi scenes inside the story, urrgghh….**

**And Hibari is a pervy, hahaha!**

**Psycho-Pass 2 is almost end, and only few weeks before its movie, which will be in January 9****th**** 2015! Kyaaaah~! If only I lived in Japan, absolutely I will go to the cinema and watch the whole scene! AARGGHH! Do I need to wait for six months until summer then I can watch it online? Moouuu~~! T^T**

**Also, did any of you have Tumblr account? I had one under the name of 'marrylissa' and sometimes I post some KHR things, although usually my posts related to Psycho-Pass (the real reason why I opened the account!). If any of you want to see the faces of the OCs (Suzume, Arashi etc), feel free to ask! I'll post in on Tumblr and/or in DA.**

**Special preview for the next chapter:**

_-__"WHAT THE HELL WITH THESE LETTERS AND INVITATION CARDS ON MY DESK!?"_

**I'm sorry for the late update. Even so, I hope everyone can enjoy this fic. Please read and review. Thank you for your kindness to read this story of mine. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
